The Vamp and the Botanist
by Stargategeek
Summary: A weird incident ends up with Nikola waking up in a strange technological city in the middle of the ocean...why they think he's a guy who plays with plants is beyond him...meanwhile David Parrish wakes up in the Sanctuary and almost gets his ass kicked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikola played with the strange device on Henry's lab table. It looked fascinating and he wondered what it was the moment he had stepped into the room.

Instead of inquiring about it like normal people do, he decided he was going to figure it out himself; that never ends well.

"Hey! Dude! Don't touch!" scolded Henry prying the device out of Nikola's hands.

"Aww come on, it's not like it's going to blow up and destroy half the Sanctuary, I'll be careful," Nikola took it back.

"We don't know that, the Doc found it on her last mission, I don't even know what it does, so just put it down, ok!" pleaded Henry and Nikola smirked.

"This room is shielded isn't it?" asked Nikola.

"It's new, and hasn't been tested, I would rather not have it's test run be a mass explosion," huffed Henry.

"Ah, I have great faith in your ingenuity," Nikola noticed some symbols on the side of the device.

"Uh…thanks…but still…" something bleeped behind Henry and he turned, " Oh geez, I'll be back…just…don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

He ran out and Nikola shrugged. People should trust him more often.

He examined the symbols.

He ran a finger over one of the symbols and all of them lit up.

"Oh hello," he muttered to himself.

The symbols started to blink.

"Well that's not good," he said looking as they blinked faster and faster, a small beep emanating from the device.

"Uhhh…Help!" he shouted out lamely, not really sure if the thing was going to explode or not.

Suddenly the symbols stopped blinking and froze, it felt like the whole of time and space froze, and Nikola looked around, wondering what he had discovered. It must've only been only a few seconds before the world around him imploded on itself and he was thrust into darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikola opened his eyes a crack, a blinding light making him wince.

"Ohhh…how much did I destroy?" he groaned.

"Hey, whoa steady, you've received a massive shock," said a voice, a strange voice, he didn't recognize it at all.

Oh he must've been hit bad.

"Uhhh…H-Helen…" he muttered still blinded by the intense light.

"Dr. Stenson is off duty, I didn't know you had a preference," the voice chuckled.

"Dr. Ste-who?" he mumbled.

"Ok, maybe there was a little too much morphine in your drip," she chuckled.

"Where am i?" Nikola winced blinking his eyes.

It didn't look like the infirmary of the Sanctuary. Didn't look like any place in the Sanctuary, it wasn't even in the Sanctuary!

"Where do you think, silly? The infirmary."

"It doesn't look like the infirmary," his eyes finally focused and he looked at the owner of the voice. She was a cute, blonde, 20-something with a lab coat and stethoscope around her shoulders. Not someone on the Sanctuary payroll. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Keller, Dr. Jennifer Keller, I've treated nearly every plant poisoning you've very had," she looked at him incredulously.

"Plants?" his brain was too foggy to comprehend any of this.

"Dr. Parrish, we've worked together on multiple occasions, on the planet MI7-232, the villagers were sick from the pheromones released from the local plant life, you helped in creating the antidote, don't you remember?"

"Antidote?...I hate plants…" Nikola scrubbed a hand over his face.

The door to the infirmary swung open and a man, dressed in military garb, whose hair was almost as messy as his was, followed by another man, a bit shorter, with clean cut brown short hair and a tablet in his hand which he was fully engrossed in. The two marched directly to his infirmary bed.

"Hey doc, how's our trooper doing?" asked the messy haired man.

"Yes, electrical burns and all," added the other man, not taking his eyes off the tablet.

"I don't know, I mean physically he's fine…mentally…I think he may have amnesia," she said flashing her penlight into Nikola's already burning eyes.

"Agh!" he whined.

"Parrish, are you ok?" said the first man. "Do you remember me, I'm Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr. McKay, we were with you on the last mission, you found some device in a bush you were examining."

"Yah, you were completely out, we had to drag you back through the gate," whined the McKay fellow.

"What gate?" Nikola stared at the three of them incredulously. None of them were making any sense.

"Heh, what do you mean what gate," scoffed McKay.

"I'm sorry but whose Dr. Parrish?" Nikola looked at the Dr. Keller

"Well, you are, you're Dr. David Parrish, you've been in Atlantis since we first came here, you run the Botany department," said Keller.

It was Nikola's time to scoff.

"I'm not a Botanist," he looked at the three of them. "I think you have made a mistake, I've never heard of this Atlantis, or any gate of which to get there, or planets with weird names, personally I think you all need to be examined cause you all sound like you've been sniffing too much glue. Now I need to get ahold of Helen Magnus and get out of here before you crazies infect me, I had my run of insanity, mid-60's it was lovely, LSD and all the hippies, it was wonderful, but I rather not do it again so excuse me," he swung his feet over the side of the bed and gingerly lowered himself to the floor.

"Um, you really shouldn't…" started Dr. Keller, but it was too late, Nikola's knees were pure jelly and he crumpled to the floor landing on his face. "Stand up."

"Urrgh," groaned Nikola.

"You don't think the device might've been like a lifeboat for a consciousness or something equally as messed up?" asked Sheppard.

"It's possible, it was unlike anything we'd seen before," said McKay.

"You think Parrish is harboring another man's conscious?" asked Keller.

"Well, he's not exactly acting like himself, he's acting more like McKay," Sheppard shrugged off Rodney's indignant look.

"I'll run some tests, and compare them to previous cases of shared consciousness, but I think it's highly unlikely, I thinking the shock from the device must've rebooted his brain, it much more common, especially when electricity is involved."

"Pppf!" Nikola scoffed. He had known first hand the effects of electricity, and he was fine.

"Are you ok down there?" obviously his remark hadn't gone unnoticed.

Nikola finally gained his footing and pushed himself to his feet. Though if they really think he's this Parrish fellow, he might as well take a look for himself.

He trudged himself over to some kind of reflective surface and he saw his reflection, same as always staring back, his hair was a bit wilder and he was wearing white infirmary scrubs, but it was the same face, same hair, same eyes he had known all his life.

"Ha! I am not some abandoned conscious floating around in another guys head!" he turned to them. "I am perfectly myself, perfectly sane!"

"He does look a little different,"' admitted Sheppard.

"The hair is new," shrugged McKay.

"But everything else is the same, that is Dr. Parrish, but that is not," Dr. Keller pointed wildly at Nikola.

"I am not this Dr. Parrish, I was in the Sanctuary moments before looking at this strange device in Henry's lab and then I woke up here, that is the whole of it!"

"If you're not Dr. Parrish, then who are you?" asked Dr. Keller.

"My name is Nikola Tesla," he said.

"Like the scientist?" asked McKay.

"Not like, am," Nikola placed his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"And you're not crazy," Sheppard said sardonically.

"You're dead!" said McKay.

"It was faked, sorry to burst your bubble," Nikola sneered.

"You faked your own death at age 86?" Keller looked at him disbelieving.

"I aged well," Nikola was growing snippy with these people.

"You'll forgive us if we don't believe you," said Sheppard.

"Well you can't keep me here," Nikola stated as ballsy as ever.

Sheppard stepped up to him.

"I don't think you want to find that out."

Nikola grinned cheekily.

"Try me, ponyboy," he challenged his eyes not leaving Sheppard's.

Sheppard let out a half smirk before lunging to grab him but Nikola was faster. He used his magnetic powers and a scalpel flew into his and he nicked John with it.

"Did you just see that?" cried McKay looking at Keller who stared in shock.

Sheppard grabbed his arm in pain as Nikola kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying into a crash cart.

McKay moved to block his way to the door.

"Really?" said Nikola, twirling the scalpel in his fingers.

McKay gulped slightly, his eyes darting to Sheppard on the floor. He looked back at Nikola then moved to stand by Keller.

"Good boy," Nikola grinned then ran out of the infirmary.

This place was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Different technology, even the architecture was something else. If he wasn't on the run he would've stopped to marvel it but he had more pressing concerns.

"Emergency in the infirmary! Patient on the loose, armed and dangerous!"

The voice ran over the intercom system.

Nikola kept running.

He turned a corner and saw some people exiting out of what looked like a closet, another person entered the same closet and the doors closed in an instant they reopened completely empty.

He ran to the area and looked inside.

"Interesting, instant travel…he had an idea for that once upon a time, and everyone said he was senile," he scoffed to himself and got inside. The doors closed behind him and a screen lit up detailing a map of what he assumed was the facility he was in. From what he could tell it was huge.

"What happens if I press here?" he asked to no one in particular.

He pressed one of the glowing dots on the screen and he heard a whoosh and then the doors opened to a young woman standing just outside of it.

"Dr. Parrish," she smiled welcomingly at him. "I almost didn't recognize you, did you do something new with your hair?"

"Uhh…yes," he decided to play along. She stepped into the closet.

"I'm headed to the botany lab, where are you off to?" she asked, smiling brightly at him.

"The same," he smiled back at her. He couldn't believe it, he had seen behavior like this many times before, on many young women. This girl, whoever she was, was in love with him…or at least this Parrish fellow.

"Wonderful! We can ride together!" she pressed a dot on the screen then turned to him again.

"I've been studying that new plant we found on MMJ-329, it's chlorophoric properties are astounding, yet it has the same structure as an ordinary earth orchid, isn't it fascinating?"

"Yes…very interesting find there, uhhh…uhhh…"

She deflated slightly.

" Dr. Haley Kiang," she answered for him.

"Thank you, I knew that, but I had a little bit of a shock recently, I'm still shaking off the after effects.

She brightened again.

"Oh right, I heard about that, are you doing alright?" she asked.

"I've been better, but I've had worse," he shrugged.

"Yes, you've nearly poisoned yourself 5 times in the last year, I guess you just get so excited," she did quick work to hide her blush.

"About plants?" he asked, a little taken aback that anyone would want to make a career out of looking at plants and enjoy it.

"Yes, and other things, you're so passionate about your work, I enjoy being on your team," she smiled again.

"Well I also enjoy your hard work and what not…" he said rather dumbly.

She laughed anyway.

"Oh you don't have to say that."

The doors had opened about five blushes ago but he hadn't told her that.

"Oh the doors, uh, shall we?" she said and he grinned.

"Ladies first," said extending his hand in a grand gesture.

She giggled.

"Thank you," she walked out of the closet and into a similar looking hallway as before. Nikola followed her, checking her out slightly. She was cute, no doubt; long dark hair, and a beautiful smile. Too chatty for his tastes, and definitely too young for him, but he would admit, his doppelganger had attracted quite the girl. Obviously he's oblivious to her more than obvious flirting, she was all but ready to kiss his face off if he gave her inclination.

This could be fun.

"So remind me, what is our latest project?" he said, following her.

"We always have project, but our main focus has been on this orchid, though Lorne has had you pulled through the gate almost everyday recently."

"Right, the gate…" he wondered if that was a codename for a virtual reality.

"You've been taken to the infirmary 3 times in the last 2 weeks, you have to spend your time fighting instead of using your true gifts, hopefully this incident will show Lorne that you need a break."

"That would be nice," he said with a mischievious grin.

"Your work in cross pollination between earth and Pegasus species is brilliant, once the program is public knowledge you will blow the field of astrobiology out of the water," she ranted on.

"Really?"

"I mean when the whole thing comes out we will all be heroes, but still," Nikola zoned out when he heard a heavy throb of footsteps coming down the hall in their direction. No doubt, they've come looking for him.

He had to act fast in order to slip by them, and if he had to use this young girl to do it he would.

There was a small dim corridor to his left, perfect!

"…Our work in botany will change the way the world looks at plants, I just know it," she was cut-off mid-sentence by Nikola grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her into the narrow corridor. "Oh my…what are you doing?"

She looked at him bewildered.

"Just play along," he whispered into her ear before capturing her lips in a wild kiss, he heard her squeak as he did so. He pinned her to the wall, his hands traveling down to her waist. Oh, she was in love with him. Though he had taken her by surprise she didn't kick him in the balls and cry out rape, in fact her hands grasped his strong arms and held tightly.

He heard the footfalls come closer and closer and he trailed his kisses from her lips over to her neck to shield his face as the troop of soldiers went by. He used this technique a lot in the war. Especially when he was being hunted.

The troop didn't even pay attention to the couple making out in the corridor; they passed on without hesitation. As soon as they were far enough away he pulled back. The poor girl was breathless, and probably more than a bit confused.

He smiled.

"Dr. Parrish," she gasped a little bewildered.

"Call me David," his smile turned into a devious grin.

"What brought that on?" she was still against the wall, trying to regain her composure.

He wordlessly cocked his eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough," he leant in and gave her one last kiss for good measure. "It was very nice meeting you."

He bowed gracefully then booked it back to the transporting closet (as he had mentally named it).

"What?" the phrase confused her and she watched him sprint down the hall. But she couldn't help but smile slightly. She turned and kept walking to the Botany lab.

A Dr. Williams was sitting at one of the tables with an eyedropper and a pot full of dirt.

"Hey Carl," she sighed whimsically.

"Hello Sugar Plum Princess," he muttered sarcastically.

"You know what, I am having such a good day, not even you can bring me down," she smiled at him.

"Shame…whose the fella?" he goaded her, still remaining rather uninterested.

"Who says it's a guy?" she looked at him.

"The evident signs of lust in your eyes," he said flatly.

"Well I can't tell you anyways," she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well, let's see, hair is mussed, shirt is wrinkled, you look like your about to spread wings and fly out the window, and do I detect a hint of smudged lipstick…my Hayley, have you just had a make out session?" she squealed lightly.

"No," she defended lamely. "Not a session…more like a moment."

"Oh, you lucky girl," he went back to be disinterested.

"Don't deny it Carly, you like being my girlfriend," she teased.

"Oh by the way, did you get the notification about Parrish?" he changed the subject.

"Parrish? No, what notification?" she looked at him with curiosity. Her heart almost stopped, what if he was resigning and going back to Earth?

"Something happened on his last mission, he's snapped apparently, he took a scalpel to Sheppard's arm in the infirmary and escaped, we're told to be wary of him. Sheppard, Lorne, and the marines are all on the look out," said Carl.

"What? No, there must be some mistake, David is the sweetest man that ever lived, he wouldn't hurt a soul," she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"David huh?" Carl looked at her funny. "There's also talk that he might have someone elses consciousness in there, some crazy guy."

Carl returned to his previous activity.

"Tell me Carl, you've worked with Parrish a while right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And you know him fairly well, right?"

"Yes."

"Is he good with names? Would he forget mine?"

"You and him have been working together for months, he wouldn't forget," said Carl honest.

"Oh my god," her heart sank.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know where he is."

**Author's Notes:** Hehe, fun times. Yes, I'm bored. And i was sad because all the Parrish fanfiction is Slash, which is just unhappy face. So i set out to write a fanfic where Parrish is not trying to sleep with Lorne, so i seperated them by two galaxies and decided to throw in the Jonathon Young Sanctuary counterpart. On one hand, it's a Nikola causing trouble kind of fic, and on the other it's a fanfic where Parrish gets a girl. Hayley Kiang is not an OC, she's supposed to be the other botanist girl from the SGA episode Remnants, the one John was trying to hit on (she was so much more interested in J-Yo than John it was awesome), she didn't have a first name so i just stole the name form the actress who played her. I thought that would be more interesting then an OC...or you know, Teyla...but Nikola will cause quite a fair amount of mischief while he is in the great city of Atlantis, he already has so enjoy it. Read and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikola peeked his head around the corner.

This place was huge…and everything looked the same.

It was rather frustrating despite how advanced. He wondered what the power source was, it definitely wasn't a DC generator.

He snickered to himself thinking about the inferior technology. How anybody thought it could light up the World's fair still caused him to laugh.

Nikola came to a set of door, not motion activated and no doorknobs. Just two lighted panels on the side. He waved his hand in front of the panel and it beeped before the doors opened.

"Hmm," he shrugged, that was easier than using his magnet-power.

Wouldn't Magnus have a hoot over here, in less than an hour he has become a victim of mistaken identity, a fugitive, a menace to society, and a heartbreaker. By all means he'd call that a good day.

He stepped through the doors and the wind hit him sharply. He had inadvertently found the outer doors. He stepped outside in complete marvel, the facility, from the outside, was massive, it was more like a city than anything, a floating city…maybe a barge, or a military vessel. It looked like it was in the middle of the Atlantic, yet it didn't move. It just floated. A city that floated. What a concept.

No wonder they called it Atlantis.

It was better than being the Titanic, though he had fun that night.

Last time Helen ever went on a cruise with him though.

Shame.

He walked down the length of the outside platform. If this was military the city seemed to have enough landing pads to harbor a good fleet of aircraft.

He got to the end and looked down. How many levels undersea did this place go?

Suddenly he heard a discharge and he felt a hit of electricity, it hit him hard and he laughed as he turned and stumbled to his knees. There was a big man with dreads, along with Sheppard, McKay and several other marines.

Due to his vampirism he had developed a unnaturally high resistance to electricity, he learned that when Kate had tried to tazer him. It took almost the whole charge to get him to go down…he shouldn't have grabbed her butt.

This was a bit stronger than a tazer but he wasn't going to go down easy. He grinned at his assailants.

"See you in the morning," he muttered before he got hit again, and his hands caught him before another charge went off, this time fully knocking him out and he face planted onto the concrete.

Ronon stepped up to him and nudged him with his foot.

"This the right guy?" he looked at Sheppard.

"Yah it's him," sighed Sheppard.

"Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be back to himself," said Teyla behind them.

"This guy really beat you up?" said Ronon.

"As I said, whose ever in there it's not David Parrish," said Sheppard.

"Then where is David?" asked Teyla.

"I don't know."

_**~~~~Earth – Old City Sanctuary~~~~**_

"I have had enough of this charade, Nikola! Stop playing!" shouted Helen at the man.

"I've told you, I don't know who you are, I don't even know how I got here, I don't even know where I am, I'm sure there has been some mistake! I'm not trying to trick you!"

"Dude, I told you not to touch anything, you're lucky you're alive!" shouted Henry.

"You just told want to admit that you've destroyed something so you're playing innocent amnesiac, but your scans came back, you have no brain trauma whatsoever, Tesla, we're not idiots!"

"Who are you people?" he gulped.

"When will you stop acting like a child?" cried Helen.

"I told you! I don't know what you're talking about! My name is David Parrish, I'm a botanist, I work for the military…"

"The military doesn't have botanists," scoffed Henry.

"I honestly don't know who you are, I swear, I don't know who this Nikola is, but I do know that I look the same, in the mirror, I can't explain it!"

"Try!" Helen crossed her arms at him.

"Wait!" Kate came in with a tablet. "Just wait! I ran the blood scan for anything strange that might've come from the device like a disease or a parasite, no dice, he's clean, but I did notice something."

She hands Helen the tablet.

"This is Tesla's blood sample taken yesterday after he had the run in with the 'dangerous creature'…by the way he totally got bitten by a poodle…anyways…this is his blood sample taken 20 minutes ago," Kate pointed out to Helen.

"Oh god," Helen said reading the date.

"Yah, the face and everything looks exactly the same but on the inside they have completely different DNA, they don't even share the same blood type, whoever this is, it's not Tesla."

Helen looked up at the man.

"You said your name was David, right?"

He nodded.

"What is the last thing you remember?" she asked calmly.

"Uhh…I was examining some foliage, I was hoping to collect sample to test the medicinal properties of this chemical in the berries of this particular bush, the locals claimed once cooked, distilled and purified it healed open wounds much faster…but I found this strange device, it had symbols on the side and they started to glow when I touched them, then I woke up here," he said, still very intimidated by his interrogators.

"Wait, did this device look like this?" Henry took Kate's tablet and brought up a picture.

"Yah, that's it, how did you-"

"It's the same device Nikola was playing with before the explosion."

"That would explain why he has no external injuries," agreed Helen.

She turned to the very nervous man sitting in a chair in the middle of the infirmary.

"Forgive our abrupt behavior," Helen started.

"If you knew who you looked like, you'd understand," Will interjected.

"Yes, we meant no harm," finished Helen.

"Oh, that's ok…" he smiled awkwardly but was still visibly uncomfortable.

"Wow, this is awkward," whispered Henry to Kate.

"Wait, if he wound up here, does that mean Nikola is where he was?" asked Will.

"Oh dear, we're going to have to get him back," said Helen.

"Well we're not going to be able to do it with the device, that things toast," shrugged Henry.

"We're going to have to contact your employers," Helen looked at Parrish.

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?" asked Helen.

"It's a top secret classified thing…I can't even tell my family," Parrish looked fearful, he was pretty sure these people would break his fingers if he crossed the wrong line.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call," she went to her team.

"Henry, research all you can on this David Parrish, I want to know who I'm dealing with, Will and Kate, show him around, make him feel at home, we didn't exactly throw out the welcome wagon for him. I don't want him out of your sight for a minute, understood?"

They nodded and went to work on their tasks.

Helen took one last glance at the Nikola look-a-like. It wasn't him, and she wanted Nikola back, mostly because him in close proximity to top secret military intelligence was a good thing…and partially because…well, she would just prefer him at the Sanctuary.

She got to the elevator and took it straight up to her office. She had an old friend she could call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nikola Tesla groaned as he awakened to the dim light of what seemed to be a holding cell.

An electrified holding cell by the look of it.

He got up and examined his surroundings. This place got more exciting by the minute.

He put his hands on the side and instantly felt the strong electrical current shoot from the force field and send him flying across the cell.

He grinned as he got up and shook out the residual shock.

"Interesting…" there must be some kind of control for the field or how would they get in there? He used his magnet powers to identify any signatures.

Oop! Bingo!

Suddenly the doors slided open and Sheppard walked in followed by McKay and another balding man, very authoritative looking.

"Hey! How's the arm?" he chuckled at Sheppard, noticing the bandage.

"I've had worse," he said flatly.

"Of course you've had, G.I. Joe, so no grudges?" Tesla teased, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Sheppard sneered at him.

"I'm Mr. Woolsey, commander of this base, who are you and how did you gain control of this man's body?" said the new man.

Nikola smiled.

"I've already told you're man here who I am, and that you have made a mistake, I am the same man that I've always been, why you guys think I'm this plant guy is beyond me," said Nikola.

"Yes, you claimed you were the famed scientist Nikola Tesla, excuse us if that answer is questionable," said Woolsey.

"It's the truth," said Nikola.

"I highly doubt that," said Woolsey.

"Your loss," shrugged Nikola.

"And I also doubt that you own this body, as you claim, it would be quite the coincidence for you to be an exact look-a-like of Dr. Parrish," Woolsey spoke very carefully.

None of them noticed his hand slightly twisting as he spoke with them.

"What can I say?" sighed Nikola.

"You can start with the truth," interjected Sheppard.

"Well, I would, but I'd just be repeating myself," Nikola put a hand precariously on his hip.

"Your not in exactly the best position to be so smug," said Woolsey.

"Really?" smirked Nikola.

"You caused a lot of trouble," Woolsey continued.

"I just took a little sight-seeing trip, it's not like I blew anything up," shrugged Nikola.

"You assaulted one of our officers," Woolsey added.

"I apologized," Nikola gestured to Sheppard.

"Not me," muttered Sheppard.

"Oh that, I wouldn't call that an assault, that was a strategic distraction," defended Nikola.

"A strategic distraction! I can't believe," blurted McKay,he was hushed by Woolsey.

"You better start giving real answers or we'll be forced to take action," Woolsey straightened up.

"Hmmm…no, I don't think so," Nikola sighed.

"Why won't you cooperate?" groaned Woolsey.

Suddenly the shields around the cells went down and the door slid open and Nikola stepped out of the halo of green light to stand in front of the three of them.

"How did he – how did you do that?" McKay cried.

He started furiously typing at his tablet.

"Now you can answer some of my questions, first order of business, where are we? And I mean exact geographic location, I'm thinking mid-Atlantic ocean, off the coast of France maybe, I don't know where United States military operations are heading these days, but it would have to be someplace big, and the technology is new, so is this a prototype for some larger vessel?"

"All valid queries, but all wrong," said Woolsey through tight lips. His control over the situation slowly slipping as Sheppard called for reinforcements.

"I assure you back up in unnecessary, I don't plan to run away, I just want to know how I got here and how I can get back, what was this Dr. Parrish doing beforehand?" he looked at Sheppard and McKay.

"He found a device, we thought it shocked him," said Sheppard.

"What did this device look like?" asked Nikola.

"It was small, had symbols on the side, uh," McKay rambled.

"Symbols, were there three of them?" asked Nikola.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked McKay, bringing up photos of the device.

"Because I was playing with the same device before I came here," Nikola looked at the device.

"And I thought I blew up the lab, won't Henry get a kick out of this," chuckled Nikola, looking at the pictures.

"Is it some kind of teleportation device?" McKay jumped in.

"Possibly," the two scientists hovered over the tablet.

"Excuse me, but fancy tricks aside, we don't have to meet any of your demands, especially since I am not 100% convinced you are who you claim to be," interrupted Woolsey.

"I'm telling you I can give you back your Dr. Parrish, because if I'm right, I know exactly where he is, and the possible danger he may be in," Nikola looked at the three of them seriously.

_**~~~~Somewhere in Colorado~~~~**_

"So where are we going again?" asked Will.

"Cheyenne Mountain," answered Helen.

"NORAD?" he asked.

"Not quite," she answered.

"Well, what's there besides NORAD?" asked Kate.

"You're about to find out," Helen said cryptically.

"And how do you know of it?" asked Will.

"Back during the war, they thought they found the ultimate weapon, a large circular device found in Giza, a number of Allied Governments banded together and sent there brilliant minds to investigate, naturally James and I were England's choice in the matter. I worked very closely with an Ernest Littlefield and Dr. Langford, the man who had discovered the device for quite a few months before the project was shut down, it was started up again about 11 or 12 years ago, the president kept me informed due to my present research on abnormals, in fact they wanted to hire me as an expert but I rejected their offer, though I didn't reject my services."

"You helped them with some military device?" Will looked at her unconvinced.

"It's all very classified, you'll just have to wait till we get there," Helen sighed. "How's our passenger doing?" she turned around in her seat to stare at the back of the van.

"Mmm-mpf!" was the only coherent sound coming from the blindfolded and gagged man tied up securely in the backseat next to Kate.

"He stopped struggling around Colorado Springs," Kate shrugged.

"Oh that's good, this is only for your protection, you know," she said to Parrish.

"Hmm-mmm," he nodded his head.

"Our privacy is just as important as yours," she added.

"Hmphf!" he grunted.

"We'll have you back safe and sound very soon, just as long as we get our man back in return," Helen continued.

"Mmmm…" he flailed his head all over.

"Thank you for your cooperation in the matter," Helen finished, turning back in her seat.

"How far?" grunted Big Guy.

"Not long now," she nodded to him.

They drove in silence with their passenger until they reached the entrance to the mountain. Big Guy kept his head low as Helen spoke to the guards over him.

Soon they were driving through a tunnel and into an underground parkade, parking where they were designated and met with an army escort.

They released Parrish from his bonds.

"Sorry for that," apologized Helen once again.

"Oh…that's ok…it was only a 2 hour plane ride and two hour drive, completely in the dark…" he shifted awkwardly.

Helen couldn't help but smile.

He looked so much like Nikola, almost an exact copy except for minor differences, like hairstyle and posture. But the personality difference was the most shocking. Nikola was ballsy, confident, almost voyeuristic in nature, he stalked around like a vulture, but was eerily silent and graceful as he moved.

Parrish was lanky, and rather uncoordinated. He kind of stumbled around. The day he spent in the Sanctuary had been strange. He was fascinated with the garden, and almost childlike in his glee at some of the rarer species. Kate, who had been his escort during this encounter said it was like looking at Nikola but without all the weight.

It was a strange thought.

He was very much like Nikola had been when he first met her, slightly awkward, and mistrustful, but passionate.

But he lacked a fire that Nikola had, a burning that coursed through his veins to flame in his eyes. It was one of her favorite qualities of his.

This man was not Nikola.

But he was sweet though, a quality that Nikola seldom possessed.

Sweet in a slightly dorky, awkward kind of way.

"Wait, we're…we're in the SGC," he looked around as they followed the military men to a set of elevator doors. "How did you-"

He turned to Helen.

"It's a long story," she patted his arm to keep him walking.

"Alright," he shrugged, just happy to be on familiar ground.

"Sorry for tying you up," said Kate, scooting in beside him.

"I've had worse…well…yah," he looked up, trying to recall when he's had worse. Kate smiled at his antics.

Will watched the entire interaction with a curios eye.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know it wasn't personal," she said.

"Oh I know, you have to do your job, I forgive you," he scratched his head awkwardly but shrugged.

Helen caught on to the interaction and she and Will shared a knowing smile.

Kate may have a crush on her latest assignment.

They elevator went down several floors then opened up.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Henry.

"Almost, we have to get off here and take another elevator down the rest of the way," answered one of the soldiers.

"Oh, great," mumbled Henry.

"How large is this facility?" asked Will, incredulous.

"Big, sir," said the soldier.

"You here that…big," mumbled Will to Helen.

She ignored him as best she could.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out on to a grey hallway. A soldier sat by a table and then Helen and one of the soldiers that escorted them down here went to it and signed their names in a ledger.

They wordlessly returned to the group.

"Alright, this way," said the soldier leading them to a secondary set of elevator doors.

They followed after him back into the tight space.

"Back in the elevator," grumbled Henry, not enjoying the enclosed space.

The ride was mostly quiet.

Afer what seemed like an hour the doors finally dinged and flew open to a tall, grey-haired General, standing in wait for their company.

"Jack O'Neill," said Helen, offering her hand.

"Dr. Magnus, nice to see you again," he grinned at her.

Kate, Will and Henry all looked at each other in bewilderment again.

"How's the new position" asked Helen.

"Uhh, different," he shrugged.

"Of course it is," Helen smiled.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Will.

"Only slightly, we've met on one or two occasions," said Helen.

"Hardly, she's assisted me on several missions, we are at least somewhat friends," he said indignantly.

"Hello General," mumbled Parrish.

"This our guy?" asked Jack.

"Yes, do you have ours?" she asked.

"We're going to attempt to make a connection after you're briefed by General Landry."

"Lead the way," said Helen and Jack did so, very casually for a general.

He and Helen walked and talked in stride leaving the four of them behind.

"You know, now that I think of it, your Dr. Magnus looks mighty similar to…" Parrish trailed off.

"How does she still have secrets?" interrupted Will.

"Dude, it's the doc, expecting her to remember everyone and everything she knows is like asking a blind man to describe color," shrugged Henry.

"Besides, it sounds like she was under oath not to tell anyone, you know, big military types and all," added Kate.

"It just…feels weird is all," grumbled Will.

_**~~~~In Atlantis~~~~**_

Nikola sat on the gurney swinging his legs as he waited for the results of his blood test.

Sheppard watched him with a weird look.

"Well, he's right, he's not Dr. Parrish, their genetic code is completely different, even their blood type isn't the same," said Dr. Keller showing Woolsey the results.

"Well, I could've told you that," Nikola shrugged.

"As for how he can disable the force field without lifting a finger is beyond me, as far as his test goes he's human," continued Dr. Keller.

"Do you believe me now?" whined Nikola.

"How is it possible?" Woolsey looked up at him.

"Secret, can't tell," Nikola crossed his arms stubbornly.

"And what if you really are Nikola Tesla, as you claim, how are you still alive?" Woolsey kept his hard glare fixed on him.

"I eat right, a steady exercise plan, and a good moisturizer," Nikola said sarcastically.

"You're not helping yourself," Woolsey crossed his arms as well.

"Well, you're not going to believe me no matter what I tell you," he pouted.

"I'm getting sick of this," mumbled Sheppard.

"Me too," nodded Nikola.

"Tell us something tangible, where you're from, how you came to be here?" growled Sheppard.

"I'm from Serbia, Smiljan to be specific, I live in the Sanctuary now in Old City, that's where I was before I ended up here, how I ended up here, I don't know!" grumped Nikola.

"What is the Sanctuary?" asked Woolsey.

"It's a place that harbors…strange people," sighed Nikola.

"An insane asylum?" chided Sheppard.

"No," Nikola rolled his eyes.

"Then what is it?" asked Woolsey.

"It's just a place that a friend of mine owns, it's nothing, temporary living space, a lot of people live there," Nikola waved it off.

"Okay then, how did you come across the device?" asked Woolsey.

"It was just sitting there on Heinrich's desk, I picked it up out of curiosity, I don't know where they found it!"

"You're just one lie spouting after the other," huffed Sheppard.

"It's not my fault you guys are so mistrustful, I am not a threat to you or this base!" flailed Nikola.

Suddenly sirens went off.

"Off world activation!" shouted someone over the citywide intercom.

"Off-world?" questioned Nikola.

"Commander Woolsey, it's a communication from the SGC, it's urgent, they ask you to bring your new guest," said Chuck over Woolsey's earpiece.

"What? How did they know, I haven't reported this yet?" asked Woolsey.

"I don't know sir, all I know is that they seem pretty serious, you might want Dr. Parrish's team to join for this one," said Chuck.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Woolsey looked up at Nikola.

"A new development?" asked Nikola cheekily.

"Come with me, this is your last chance to prove your story once and for all," Woolsey gestured to Sheppard who grabbed Nikola by the arm and dragged him out of the infirmary. McKay stayed behind a moment and looked awkwardly at Dr. Keller.

"This is so odd," she sighed.

"You're telling me, all this time I didn't think Parrish had anything but a green thumb then this guy shows up and completely shifts that perspective, I mean he beat down Sheppard without even breaking a sweat, what does that tell you?"

"He's either lying or crazy," said Jennifer, looking at Rodney.

"You should catch up to them, I'll see you later," she smiled at him.

"Right," he marched out of the infirmary.

_**~~~~Gateroom~~~~**_

Woolsey, Sheppard and Nikola arrived in the gateroom.

"Ooh what is that?" Nikola pointed at the round vertical swimming pool with awe.

They ignored him and walked to the massive screen displaying their callers.

"General O'Neill, how strange of you to call," said Woolsey.

McKay ran in behind the others and peeked in to look.

"Yes, well, this is a strange circumstance," a curly haired brunette stepped into the frame.

"You have someone I know," she said.

"Helen!" exclaimed Nikola. Sheppard held him roughly by the collar.

"Sam!" smiled McKay.

"Sam?" Nikola looked at him oddly.

"Helen?" McKay retorted.

"Nikola!" huffed Helen.

"Helen!" sneered Nikola in response.

"Sam?" questioned McKay.

"Sam?" Helen questioned back.

"Sheppard!" cried Parrish.

"Me!" cried Nikola.

"Me?" Parrish looked at Nikola slightly stunned.

"Nikola, you are in so much trouble!" shouted Helen.

"That's not Sam," said McKay.

"We've established that!" said Nikola.

"Gentleman, this is Dr. Helen Magnus," introduced O'Neill.

"How do you do, madam," said Woolsey, slipping into professional commander mode.

"This is weird," mumbled Sheppard.

"It's not my fault, I was I suppose to know the device would send me to Wonderland! You can't blame me for this…entirely…" defended Nikola.

"Shut it, you're in enough trouble as it is," Helen glared at him and he crossed his arms and pouted.

"General explain," said Woolsey, his confusion creasing his brow.

"Frankly it's a bit too complicated for me but from what I understand, these two touched the same device and switched locations, and we're willing to trade apparently because of him being…someone real old…and genetically…advanced or something…yah…"

"You see, gentleman, you have in your custody Nikola Tesla, the real one," Helen took over the explanation from Jack.

"Told you," huffed Nikola.

"You mean he is the actual Nikola Tesla?" asked McKay.

"No, I am the artificial one, what do you think real means?" Nikola rolled his eyes.

"You are a genius!" cried McKay.

"Well there's some hope for him yet," smirked Nikola.

"I rather have him back in my custody then there where he can cause trouble…or blow something up," Helen continued.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear," whined Nikola.

"And in return we'll give you back your Dr. Parrish, the simpler we can make this transaction the better," Helen ignored him.

"But wait, if he's the real Nikola Tesla, how is he still alive?" asked Woolsey.

"It's a long story, one I rather not explain right now, as I said, the easier we can make this transaction the better," Helen said.

"Caldwell has been notified and he will be there with the Daedalus in about 5 hours, get him on it," ordered Jack.

"As you wish," said Woolsey.

"Dr. Parrish!" cried Hayley Kiang, coming into the gateroom.

"Dr. Kiang!" he smiled at her. "So nice to see a familiar face."

"What have they done to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm unharmed, just a little shaken that's all, I'll be back on the next trip back with the Daedalus…hopefully," he muttered.

"That's good, we've been working on the new specimen, I think you'll like our discoveries."

"I'm sure I will," he nodded.

Jack stepped in.

"See you in three weeks."

The feed cut and he gate shut off.

"You are so crushing on him," mumbled Nikola to Hayley.

"Don't talk to me, I have nothing to say to you," she dismissed him bitterly.

"Oooh touchy," smirked Nikola.

"Colonel, take him to guest quarters and lock him there," ordered Woolsey.

"With pleasure," he dragged Nikola away.

"Mr. Woolsey, I would like to accompany the team going back to Earth with the imposter, sir," Hayley followed Woolsey to his office.

"What for Dr. Kiang?" Woolsey looked at her oddly.

"I am a member of Dr. Parrish's team, I am most equipped to update him on our studies, get him up to speed and…"

"That may be so but can't you just put the files on a tablet for him to read, he'll have a whole three weeks," said Woolsey.

"Yes but…he said it himself he's been shaken by the experience…maybe I could help him…he said I was a familiar face, please sir, I promise I won't cause much trouble, I just want to see Dr. Parrish safely brought back to Atlantis," she sighed.

"Fine, maybe you're right, maybe a friendly face will do him good," Woolsey gave her a knowing smile but dismissed her without another word.

"Thank you," she nodded and left the office.

She knew he knew her real reasons behind wanting to be on the trip, but she wasn't going to hide it now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nikola awoke in the brig. It was different from his first cell, but not by much. He grinned and started to laugh. This reaked of Helen's doing.

He groaned and rolled on to his side, pushing himself up.

The door to the area opened and Hayley Kiang entered carrying a tray of food.

"Well look who it is! I'm touched, I thought for sure Sheppard was going to be my first visitor, I'm quite quite pleasantly surprised it's you," he grinned wildly at her. She wordlessly opened the door to the cell and shoved the tray inside and reshut the door. "Speechless huh? That's okay, I don't mind the sound of my own voice."

She rolled her eyes.

"Colonel Caldwell put me in charge of you until we reach the SGC and Dr. Parrish, this, by no means, is not done voluntarily, I am simply following orders. I neither have to speak to you, nor keep you company, and it especially doesn't mean that i have forgiven what you have done. All I have to do is bring you your meals and seal the door behind, is that clear?" she glared at him, her arms just as cross as her mood.

"Like Edison's crystal," muttered Nikola.

"How could you take advantage of someone like that? That is what a serial rapist does! Trickery, deceit, and, and, and tomfoolery!"

"You've just described every lawyer since 1852...oh I get it," Nikola grinned wider.

"Grrr! I can't believe I thought you were David, I mean, Dr. Parrish, I should've seen right through you!" Hayley fumed.

"But you didn't," he shrugged.

"You didn't even act like him! You and him are nothing alike, aside from the obvious, thank god!" she rambled.

"Ok, now thats just mean," Nikola chuckled, enjoying her display of temper, it reminded him of Helen.

"Mean? I haven't even started on mean! I have just scratched the surface! When you get back, I hope they castrate you and strap you to a pound of naquadah and use you for target practise, you creepy slimeball douchebag!"

"Strap me to an aqueduct and use me for what?" Nikola was lost at this point.

"What kind of person uses someone like that?"

"Hey, you're talking to me," he grinned and pointed a long finger at her.

Hayley opened her mouth to speak but bit it back and glared even more at him.

"No, I'm not," she spun quickly on her heel and walked out.

"Miss you already!" Nikola waved with a devious smile on his lips. He enjoyed her squeal of frustration as she marched out of the room.

He giggled slightly to himself. He'd forgotten what it was like to annoy someone like that. Nowadays Helen would just point her gun at him and threaten to shoot him if he didn't stop. And before that the last woman who had been all googily eyes at him wasn't so deep in denial as this Dr. Kiang.

A moment later Sheppard and McKay walked in, a slightly flustered look on their confuses, though, Nikola speculated that this McKay fellow always looked like that.

"Can you tell me why Dr. Kiang marched out of this room and asked me to take out my sidearm and shoot you? asked Sheppard.

"Then stormed down the hall mumbling "I hate him," repeatedly," added McKay.

Nikola shrugged.

"Just a small disagreement on the definition of sexual harassment, nothing serious. So, what could my two favorite tour guides want from me today?" Nikola grinned at them.

"We've come to pick your brains," jumped in McKay before Sheppared could answer that.

"Yes, to better explain what happened you and Dr. Parrish, McKay here seems to think your experie could be helpful," Sheppard gave McKay a sidelong glance.

"Well, me and Zelenka can't make heads or tails of it. We were hoping you could describe it for us...the process, I mean; what happened, what you remember, etcetera etcetera..."

"So we can make sure that it never happens again," finished Sheppard.

"Yes, and also, if you could explain how you broke out of the cell, that would, uh, that would be good," added McKay.

"So we can make sure that it never happens again," repeated Sheppard.

"Well, lucky for you guys I have an eidetic memory, but I would be much more help if I could see it for myself," Nikola grinned even wider.

"We thought you might say that," sighed Sheppard.

"You know me so well," Nikola teased.

"We'll let you come down to the lab with two conditions, one you do as we say, and two, that you don't touch anything," said Sheppard.

"Your name is John isn't it?" Nikola queried.

"Yes, how did you know?" said Sheppard.

"I can tell," Nikola leaned his head on to the knuckles of his right hand as he considered their conditions. "Very well, I accept your conditions, but I have one of my own."

"And that is?" said Nikola.

"No man-handling, please," Nikola joked.

"Oh and we have to blindfold you," added McKay.

"Why?" Nikola shifted his attention to the scientist.

"Your boss's orders," said Sheppard.

"Of course she did," Nikola sighed.

"It's ok, it's a short trip," McKay opened the cell and walked in with a blindfold and twist ties to zip his wrists together.

"Now is that necessary?" Nikola winced as Sheppard grabbed him semi-roughly.

"Our boss's orders," smirked Sheppard.

"I see, well this ought to be fun," Nikola winked at McKay before the blindfold covered his eyes.

_**~~~~Earth - Stargate Command~~~~**_

David Parrish sat in the temporary guest quarters looking over the file that Dr. Kiang had sent to him to catch up on. He had 6 weeks to catch up, he figured it would take his mind off the last few days.

It wasn't all horrible, mostly just the first hour or so when he was sure they would remove his ear and send it to the SGC for his ransom. Then Kate had come to his rescue with evidence that he wasn't who they thought he was. Then Dr. Magnus and her team had been generally nicer to him.

The things he saw in that place were more spellbinding to him than some of the wonders he had seen in Atlantis. The Mermaid on one hand was spectacular, and the Bigfoot fellow solved a lot of theories he had cooked up on all the Boy Scouts camping trips he went on as child, but what interested him the most was the diverse and vast collection or rare earth orchids in Magnus's garden. Most he knew were, for a fact, either instinct or endangered species, he had almost dared to ask Helen for seedling samples but he hadn't the courage.

She was like a british Sam Carter, well she was a british Sam Carter, except he had worked with Sam Carter and knew her to be a very kind woman. This Helen Magnus seemed the type who wasn't afraid to shoot anyone she didn't trust. It made him nervous.

But Kate was nice.

A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he wondered who would be visiting him.

The door opened and Kate came in.

"Hey, just came to see how you were doing," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Fine, just looking over the data my colleague sent me, we have this new orchid, it's a truly spectacular find, we've been having a difficult time simulating it's natural environment, the soil to water ration is quite precise...and you're not intereted in that at all, aren't you?" he looked at her.

"No, I think it's cool that you care so much, all the people I know are gun nuts, so it's a weird perspective," Kate closed the door behind her.

"How was the briefing with the Generals?" asked Parrish.

"All I understood was that some gate sends people across the galaxy and our guy got sent to some floating city with a pegasus or something, and you guys are like astronauts but without the silly-looking suits," Helen shrugged.

"Something like that, it's kind of odd to think of it actually, I've been doing it so often it's almost second nature to walk through the gate, I don' even think about the logistics behind it anymore, but then I meet you guys, and you deal with a whole other world of weird right here, makes me wonder if my job is really all that spectacular," he sighed and pushed the tablet away and looked up at her.

"Are you kidding? Of course it is! You get to live in a whole other galaxy and study it's plants, most people don't even think we can go to space still, I'm amazed and look at my job!" Kate sat beside him. "I think what you do is spectacular."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kate," he patted her hand gratefully.

They made eye contact, he looks into her dark eyes and she looked into his blues.

Kate took initiative and leaned in quickly to capture his lips in a kiss. She pulled back quickly to look back into eyes. He blinked in slight surprise, but not disgust.

She took that as a good sign and leaned in again kissing him with and revived fervor.

"Whoa Kate!" he broke away. "A-Are you sure what your feeling is for me?"

"What?" Kate looked at him.

"Well, I look exactly like a colleague..." he explained and Kate shook her head.

"Yes you do look the same but Tesla is an obnoxious ass, I'd sooner shoot him then show him any affection. But you, I would like you even if you didn't share the same image as him," Kate said sincerely.

"Really?" he said, bewildered.

"Its you I want," Kate looked at him honestly. "...you love someone else, don't you?"

He had no answer to that.

"Oh geez, I should go, I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry," Kate said standing up, obviously trying to hide her disappointment and awkwardness.

"Wait, Kate!" Parrish stood up and touched her arm. "It's not that, it's just...I live a galaxy away, I don't want to start something I can't finish...what if I fall for someone over there...then you are left heartbroken a million miles away, it's not right, and you deserve better Kate," he looked into her eyes.

"Figures, I'd fall for the guy going into outer space," Kate looked away sadly.

"I'm sure you could find a dozen like me out there, Kate," Parrish smiled at her and used his hand to lift her chin to look at him again. "Any man would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"You're just saying that," she sighed.

He wordlessly leaned down and kissed her lightly, at first, she quickly responded and kissed him back. His hands were the next to join, reaching up to cup her face, crushing her lips even more to his. Her hands snaked over his chest and across his sides to wrap around his waist.

The two finally broke away when the need for air surpassed the need for each other.

They unwrapped themselves and moved apart.

"I, uh," he started, running a hand through his hair.

"No, it was..." Kate tried to excuse it but she lacked any cognitive function at the moment.

"Would - Would you like to go to the cafeteria...get some pie?" he offered.

"Yah, pie is good," she managed to answer.

"Swell," he shrugged.

"Uh, after you," she said.

He laughed a little awkwardly but opened the door for her anyway and the two of them made their way to the cafeteria in companionable silence.

_**~~~~Daedalus Control Room~~~~**_

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Nikola.

"Don't touch that!" exclaimed McKay.

"Too late," muttered Nikola.

The first sight he saw in this room was a gorgeous glowing console with symbols and butons like he'd never seen before, how they expected him not to touch it was just stupidity on their part.

"What happens if I press this?" he muttered to no one in particular.

"No!" McKay lunged for his hand but it was too late and the whole place shook.

"McKay? What was that?" came Caldwell's voice over the intercom.

"Tesla!" McKay whined.

"Get him away from the controls!" ordered Caldwell.

"Agreed," said Sheppard who stood by, guarding the door.

"Fascinating," Nikola exclaimed again, his face filled with childish glee.

"What was one of our conditions?" cried McKay.

"Right...oops..." Nikola shrugged.

"Focus on the task at hand," ordered Sheppard.

"Fine, lead the way," Nikola stepped back from the console. "What kind if power do you use for this place? It must be rather substantial, these place is huge, from what I tell? Let me guess, not DC...that's a joke..." McKay and Sheppard look at him unamused. "Wow, tough crowd."

"The device is over here," said McKay.

"But seriously, power generation? What kind?" he followed McKay.

"Why do you care?" asked Sheppard.

"It's personal," answered Nikola.

"No, it's not run on alternating current," said McKay, understanding where Nikola was coming from.

"Oh. Really?"

McKay nodded and handed him the device.

"Odd," Nikola pondered in his own world for a moment before turning his focus on to the device in his hand. "Well done, McKay, you've done your homework."

McKay for a moment beamed with pride, but then faded realizing Sheppard was glaring at him.

"It's dead, right?" asked Nikola.

"Yes, we've tried re-activating it by touching the symbols, and everything, from what we can tell it's circuitry must be fried from...well...whatever happened that caused you and Dr. Parrish to switch places,"explained McKay.

"Hmmm," Nikola examined the device with a careful eye.

"Hey, is it true you managed to light 1000 lightbulbs without wires?" McKay changed the topic suddenly.

"Huh?...oh, yes, I did," Nikola said, still focused more on the device.

"How did you do it? I mean now with our developments in technology that is easy, but back then...how?" McKay asked.

"Parlour tricks, my good man," Nikola broke his concentration with the device and winked at McKay. "Now, for this...I think if it's powerless it's perfectly safe to pry it open and take a look inside, don't you think?"

"Well, I..."

Nikola used his magnetic powers to levitate the device, his finger tracing circles in the air as her focused on cleanly parting the device into it's base components. McKay's jaw dropped.

"What's he doing?" Sheppard looked over, also confused b the display.

"I-I don't know," muttered McKay.

Nikola didn't pay any attention to the two of them as his fingers danced in the air, all the pieces of the device floating around him.

When every segment was seperated he gingerly lowered them back on to the table.

Nikola, deep in thought lifted one of the pieces to examine it.

"Your, your telekinetic!" excalimed McKay.

"That's impossible," scoffed Sheppard.

"How else do you explain the little display we just saw? Magic?" cried McKay.

"Uhh...I'm sure there is a logical explanation that I just can't think of right now," said Sheppard.

"Do you happen to have a power source capable of 200, 000 volts of electricity that I can use to test the rate of conductivity in each individual piece...how else can we learn what each piece us used for," Nikola turned to the two men.

"Uh...not on hand, per se," said McKay.

"Hmm, I guess we have to build one, you wouldn't happen to have any stray plutonium or uranium kicking around anywhere?" Nikola turned back to the device.

"I'll ask the captain," said Sheppard, leaving the dumbstruck McKay to gawk over the shoulder of the master of electricity himself.

This guy was too weird for him.

"McKay, care to assist?" asked Nikola.

"Are you kidding...I mean...yes, fine, go on," McKay excused lamely.

"Does this piece look like a power conductor to you?"

Sheppard looked to the guard outside the lab.

"Keep an eye on those two," he ordered before making his way up to the control deck.

Off to ask Colonel Caldwell if they have any spare uranium...that will go over well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikola puzzled over the pieces of the strange device, his hand firmly under his chin. His eyebrows were knit together, deep in thought.

Rodney had his head on the table, snoring lightly as he slept.

Weakling…they'd only been at it for 48 hours, the guy couldn't last 5 minutes without having to eat, having a nap, or sitting down. In Nikola's prime he never slept in the middle of a project, of course he didn't have to, he'd just keep going, occasionally get a hankering for some fresh blood, but then he'd take the serum Helen had fixed up for him and go right back to work.

The only interruptions were usually Sam, who'd come in and say, in a very sophisticated manner, that he needed a shower.

Good old Sam.

He snickered at the thought of Sam…now there was a mustache.

His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud snore from McKay.

He glared at the sleeping scientist then turned back to the pieces.

The door to the lab opened and Sheppard walked through carrying two trays from the mess hall.

"Good morning, brought you some breakfast, figured you'd need it since you two haven't left the lab all night," muttered Sheppard.

"Fine! Fine! Put it over there," Nikola flapped his arm aimlessly.

"Any progress?" asked Sheppard.

"Well, at the moment…no," said Nikola. "By the way, are we there yet?"

"No, about a week and a half to two weeks left," said Sheppard sitting down and drinking his coffee.

"We must be deep in the ocean am I right?" asked Nikola. "Submarine?"

"What do you think?" John shrugged,

"It's much to spacious to be a submarine, or any other normal military vessel, but it's got to be something," Nikola sighed and poked at a section of the device.

"You can guess all you want, your boss has strict instructions for you not to know anything," said Sheppard. "But that metal thing, how do you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I am not at liberty to say," Nikola grinned at Sheppard. "I see the conundrum."

Sheppard nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"But can you tell me how you lived so long, I mean it's not humanly possible?" asked Sheppard.

"Well, either I'm not human or I am a genius," Nikola said cryptically.

"Our blood test and scan told us you were definitely human, and definitely not Dr. Parrish," said Sheppard.

"Now, that is the funny thing, this Parrish fellow, what is he like?" asked Nikola.

"He's what you'd expect a botanist to be, he knows way too much about flowers, he's smart but antisocial, he makes all the military guys miserable, and he doesn't see much past his own flower pot," said Sheppard.

"I make the military guys miserable," said Nikola.

"But in a totally different way, see, Parrish pisses us off because he runs off, finds on orchid and freaks us out for a couple of moments, as well as he is pretty much useless if we are attacked, you on the other hand are a relative Houdini who causes trouble, levitates things and assaults young scientists," Sheppard explained.

"Oh, so I'm the fun one?" joked Nikola. "And I didn't assault her, I used her, there's a difference."

"You could've found someone…more your age," said Sheppard.

"My dear man, most women my age are dead, and their hardly as much fun," Nikola smirked.

"And this boss of yours?"

"Not my boss! She is more or less the woman that spoils my fun, and makes me do tedious jobs for her and threatens to shoot me," sighed Nikola.

"So, like a wife?" muttered Sheppard.

"Yah, except if I try to kiss her she actually will shoot me…again," mumbled Nikola.

"So like having a wife without the benefits of having a wife," smirked Sheppard.

"More like a wrangler," Nikola rolled his eyes.

"And how did she know how to contact us?"

"You would be surprised to know that there is little in the world that Dr. Helen Magnus does not know about," Nikola turned to the trays, sniffing the coffee and then putting it down scrunching his face in disgust. He picked up one of the sausages, sniffed it, and then took a bite. It wasn't the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten, but it was palatable.

He turned back to the table of metal and wire but was disturbed by another one of McKay's horrendous snores.

"I don't see how anyone can get any work done with that racket," growled Nikola.

"Easy," sighed Sheppard, he leaned over and smacked McKay over the back of the head and he sprung up.

"Huh-what?" he brought his hand up to his head and a loud squish noise followed. "Ugh! What the heck is that?"

Sheppard and Nikola snickered.

"I may have gotten bored at one point," Nikola shrugged.

"Most people use whip cream," chuckled Sheppard.

"I thought about that but instead I constructed my own goo with that neat little device over there, it's tasteless, odorless, but impossible to wash out," smirked Nikola.

"Remind me never to fall asleep around you," Sheppard looked at McKay and laughed again.

"Ugh! You mean I can't wash it out!" cried McKay.

"Probably, but it would take at least 30 washes," chuckled Nikola.

"This is so…not cool!" McKay whined.

"That's what you get for falling asleep on my time, you want to assist you keep your eyes open at alert," Nikola glared at McKay.

"By the way I brought you breakfast," added Sheppard.

"Gaw…uh, I'll be back," muttered McKay and he stormed out of the room.

Nikola rolled his eyes.

"Finally, peace and quiet," he sighed and turned to back to the fragmented device.

"You do now how to put it back together, don't you?" asked Sheppard.

"Huh? Well…maybe…but either way it's not going to cause anymore trouble," shrugged Nikola.

Sheppard gave him a funny look.

"I'll leave you to it then," Sheppard stood up and sauntered over to the door. "Please try not to blow anything up."

Nikola sighed and looked over to the wall, he knew it was actually a window but there a covering on the outer side, keeping him from seeing where they were, no doubt this was Helen's doing. Still a threat to national security after all these years.

Nikola huffed and glared at the pieces of metal.

"Speak to me, my pretties," he mumbled. "Speak to the master of electricity."

_**~~~~Stargate Command – Mess Hall~~~~**_

Will and Henry sat together at one of the tables, their eyes glued to another across the hall.

"Dude, have you ever seen her act this way?" asked Henry.

"Like a girl? No…" answered Will.

"She's had her eyes fixed on him the entire time," continued Henry.

"And she's giggling…like actually giggling," muttered Will.

"He can't possibly be that funny," Henry shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't even think he was her type, she didn't strike me for going for the goofy types," mumbled Will.

"Well, he's not completely goofy, he's good at what he does," mumbled Henry.

"Yah, but by that logic her type would go from rich businessmen to plumbers," sighed Will.

"This is weird," Henry winced slightly.

"Yah, especially since he looks remarkably like…"

"I know!"

"Hey guys what you looking at?" Kate walked up to her two colleagues.

"Doc and the General," Henry pointed to the table across the mess hall.

"Whoa, weird," Kate slipped into the seat across from Will. "Is she giggling?"

"Like a school girl," confirmed Will.

"The Doc has a boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"Sure looks like it, they've been here for almost longer than we have and they haven't broken eye contact," said Henry.

"Whoa, do you think…"

"No idea," the two of them shook their heads.

"Good evening," Helen walked up to the table and the three of them did a double take.

"How are? What?" stuttered Henry.

"This is getting weirder," muttered Will.

"Doc? What are you doing here?" asked Kate. Her eyes darted over to the Magnus lookalike across the hall. "And who is that?"

Helen followed to where Kate was pointing.

"Ah yes, that is Colonel Carter, I have yet to meet her," Helen slipped into the last chair. "The resemblance is striking, isn't it?"

"Yah think," muttered Will and Helen smiled slightly.

"How is that possible? First Tesla and Parrish, now you and this Carter chick, what's the deal with all these doppelgangers?" asked Henry.

"It's simple really, despite what most people believe the world is really a very limited gene pool, only so many variations to choose from, eventually the process repeats, that's why there are people who have no similar family background look alike," answered Helen.

"Yah but alike and exactly alike are two different things, she's like a carbon copy of you," said Will.

"It's not uncommon, as I said the process repeats every few generations or so, I was born a century ago as well as Nikola, it's only natural we see our exact genetic pattern repeated in an entirely different human being, next century I might run into a Will double or a Henry, the only thing that separates us from our doubles is the way we live our life, but it's very possible that Colonel Carter and I share similar ancestors we're probably very great cousins," Helen looked back at them. "Despite our appearances though, she and I are very different people."

"How do you know?" asked Kate.

"Just look at Nikola and Dr. Parrish, complete polar opposites, they were raised very differently, it's the whole nature vs. nurture argument," Helen smiled slightly at the thought of Nikola. "As well as the fact of Nikola being a walking magnet and an ex-vampire."

"So if Parrish got injected with the source blood he wouldn't become a vamp like Vlad?" asked Henry.

"It's doubtful," Helen nodded and could see some relief in their eyes. The world really didn't need two Teslas; one was difficult to control as it was.

"So does everyone double up?" asked Will.

"I think so, though it isn't an exact science, it's possible that you are already a double of someone who had previously lived before you," Helen thought back to Normandy, Will's grandfather, the resemblance was uncanny in her memory.

"That's so weird," muttered Kate.

"I find it fascinating, and rather humbling, we truly aren't as unique as we pretend to be, but that is what separates us from other mammals, self-awareness, we fight over race and creed, even genetic understanding, but animals have an even smaller gene pool than we do and they live in perfect harmony. The only thing truly unique is our abnormal tendencies," Helen sighed. "The world is truly a strange and marvelous place."

"You are totally geeking out, Doc," laughed Henry.

"How could I not, it's living proof of the validation of my work, of our work! The anomalies in genetics that truly define us! If Nikola were here he'd have a field day!"

"Yah, he'd have two of you to hit on! He'd been in relative creeper heaven," sighed Kate.

Helen laughed.

"Give him some credit, he's not a complete hound," Helen rolled her eyes.

"I must be going deaf, did I just hear you defend Tesla? It is Tesla, the man leers at everything!" said Will and Helen rolled her eyes again.

"Once you've known him for as long as I have you'll understand," she sighed.

Will laughed.

"Oh I'm sure I will live that long," he sighed sarcastically.

"You never know, William," she shrugged.

She looked over and saw the General and Colonel Carter stand up and walk towards them.

"Dr. Magnus and…her team," said General Jack O'Neill to the others. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter."

The woman pulled off her brunette wig to reveal very long blonde hair.

"Call me Sam," she said offering her hand to Helen. "You must be Helen, Jack has told me…absolutely nothing about you."

She wasn't English at all, in fact she was very American and the three of them stared in utter confusion as Helen stood up and shook her hand.

"Not much to say really, he and I met at a conference once," Helen took her hand. "Though I have heard about you from other sources."

"From what I hear your expertise in certain foreign anatomy has been a lot of help to us in the past," added Sam.

"They called in all the experts, my field just happened to come under the radar," shrugged Helen.

"And you're here now because?"

"A colleague of mine inadvertently switched places with a colleague of yours…in Atlantis," said Helen.

"That can't be good," sighed Sam.

"Indeed, he's not exactly the one you want running around an ancient city in another galaxy," Helen resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"How dangerous could he possibly be?" asked Sam.

"You have no idea," muttered Henry.

"This is my team, Kate, Will and Henry, they've been briefed by your commanding officer."

"Yes, so have I, we're going to meet the Daedalus half way using my ship the General Hammond," said Sam.

"Yah, the easier we can contain the situation and retain my colleague the better it will be for all of us," said Helen.

"May I ask who he switched places with?" asked Sam.

"Colonel Carter!" said Parrish, walking through the door.

"Dr. Parrish?" Sam gave Helen a look and Helen nodded.

"It's good to see you again, I hear you're taking us to meet the Daedalus," he said quickly, rushing over and shaking her hand.

"It seems so," Sam said cautiously.

"That's good, I would like to get back soon, but I don't want them to waste valuable ZPM energy on silly old me," he released her hand.

"I see, well it will be a few hours, my ship is under a routine examination, won't be cleared till later, so sit tight," Sam moved past them but Will quickly stood up and followed.

"Excuse me, this might seem like a strange question, but was with the wig?" Will followed her out.

"It's a long story, but may I ask…what is with this colleague of yours?" asked Sam.

"You'll know when you meet him," said Will cryptically.

Sam smirked and nodded.

"Touché," she kept walking.

Will smirked and went back to the table, sitting down with the rest of them.

"That was really, really weird," muttered Henry.

"You're telling me," sighed Kate.

_**~~~~Daedalus~~~~**_

Nikola was completely focused on his task of putting the device back together very carefully.

"I wonder what this could be…it doesn't look like it was built by the Ancients," muttered McKay beside him.

"What exactly are these Ancients?" said Nikola, looking over at McKay.

"They're…people…really, really smart people," said McKay lamely.

Nikola rolled his eyes and returned to the device, soldering the last wire together.

"There," said Nikola.

"Well, is it done?" asked Mckay.

"Should be…just needs a little power," Nikola looked around for something and saw the door open.

"Dr. McKay, you are needed up in the bridge," said Dr. Hayley Kiang.

"Uh, he can't be left unattended," said McKay.

"I know, Colonel Caldwell sent me," said Hayley.

"Uh, alright," Mckay stood up and walked out of the room.

"Was he really needed up in the bridge or was that just an excuse to be alone with me?" Nikola teased.

"You're a pig," Hayley crossed her arms.

"Oh that's right you're not talking to me," Nikola joked and turned his eyes away. "It's okay, you're not my type anyway."

"I was when you decided to make out with me!" she cried.

"I was trying to hide from the guys with guns, in that situation anyone is my type," sighed Nikola.

"A gentleman wouldn't use someone like that," growled Hayley.

"I haven't been a gentleman since the turn of the century," scoffed Nikola.

"I can see that," Hayley rolled her eyes.

"What do you want from me? I used you and I apologize, I have no more intentions with you, so remove the stick from your butt and stop whining about it!" he looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry that I am not my kind and sweet little counterpart, but grow up Hayley."

"It's Dr. Kiang to you, and your apologies mean nothing to me, they are hollow. You are a jock just like the rest of them! You see a girl only for what she looks like and date her to impress your buddies. I am not some number! Dr. Parrish, is different, he at least treats me like I'm in the room and that I matter," she sighed. "You, Sheppard, the marines, you're all alike."

"You got all that from one kiss?" Nikola stared at her, humorlessly.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled a faded old photo and handed it to her.

"Has your Dr. Parrish loved the same woman for over a century?" he asked sternly. "Even though she has never noticed."

Hayley was stunned.

"You can't tell the heart of a person from a kiss…despite Jane Austen's propaganda," Hayley handed him back the photo.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know," she said, feeling stupid.

"Don't bother, love is nothing but an emotion, I've learned to ignore it," he turned his attention back to the device.

"But to love someone for over a century?"

"Unconditionally," he added.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"It's easy when you realize she's the only one you want," shrugged Nikola.

Dr. Kiang opened her mouth to say something more, but hesitated.

"She must be some woman," she said.

"She is. She's timeless; beautiful inside and out. She's saved me more times than I can possibly count," he tucked the photo back inside his pocket.

"She's just never loved you," finished Hayley.

"Nope," he sighed. "Now can you assist me with something?"

Hayley nodded.

"I need .3 grams of uranium and weapons grade aqua duck," he ordered.

"You mean naquadah?" she asked.

"That's it! Use the little easy bake oven over there," he gestured to the Asgard Synthesizer given to the Daedalus by Thor.

Hayley nodded.

Her eyes trailed back to him as she silently worked at the controls.

It was true what they said. People really can surprise you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Kate stood bug-eyed on the deck of the General Hammond. She'd seen a lot in the last few years working for the Sanctuary, but this, this was a marvel she thought only astronauts and sci-fi shows could see.

David stood behind her, a smile across his face.

"Breath-taking isn't it?" he asked softly.

"Are you kidding?" she said incredulously, not tearing her eyes from the wondrous sight.

"I never get tired of it," he continued.

"And you've been living in another galaxy for years?" she finally looked at him.

"It doesn't feel that way, sometimes I swear it happened yesterday, other times I forget where I am at all," he shrugged.

"Sometimes, I can't believe how much you look like this colleague of mine, then I realize you are not like him at all," she smiled slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he chuckled.

"It is, Tesla is the most obnoxious, self-important, arrogant genius alive," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like Dr. McKay," David smirked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he makes this McKay fellow look like Mother Theresa," sighed Kate. "The guy knows how to get on your nerves, then he makes you trudge through all sorts of dangers to help him and then boom you are trapped 50 feet underground being eaten by lava monsters and he complains that we can't do our job properly," Kate shook her head. "It's no wonder he isn't shot on a daily basis."

"Yep, that pretty much sounds like McKay, minus the lava monsters," David took her hand.

"It's so funny because even though you two look the same, I don't think of him when I'm with you, it doesn't even occur to me," she squeezed his hand lightly.

"That's comforting," he smirked.

"Do you get Skype in Atlantis?" she asked.

"Remarkably we do," he chuckled.

"I'll have to give you my screen name, you can show me your plants," Kate blushed. "You know what I mean."

David laughed lightly.

"Yes, I do," he sighed and released her hand, walking along the deck.

"So, when did Carter say we were going to head off?" she asked following him.

"In three hours or so, I think," he said.

"And it will be two weeks before we come across the Dead Luss?" asked Kate.

"Daedalus, yes, it will be waiting at the Mid-Way station checkpoint, or at least, what's left of it," he turned to her and smiled. "Then I guess, me and this Tesla fellow switch places, the Daedalus taking me back to Atlantis and the General Hammond taking you back to Earth."

"Wow," she sighed. "This will be one for the archives, and after Hollow Earth I thought I'd seen it all."

"Hollow what?" he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, nothing," she shook her head.

"Dr. Magnus really went through a lot of trouble just to get my double back," he changed the subject. "Is there something there?"

Kate snickered.

"If only you knew," she smirked widely. "I'll tell you over jello."

The two of them walked on, not noticing the pair eyeing them down the corridor.

"Do you think she likes him?" asked Henry, peering over Will's shoulder.

"They've been hanging out together almost the whole week we've been here," he answered, keeping his voice hushed.

"What does she see in him?" asked Henry.

"Intelligence, height, wit? I don't know!" Will glared at him.

"This coupled with the double docs and Tesla, is just plain freaky!" muttered Henry.

"You're telling me," sighed Will. "I have never seen Kate act this way around anybody, what is so special about him?"

"Maybe he ingested some sort of plant that makes people like him," suggested Henry.

"Like that could happen," Will rolled his eyes.

"Ah! There you two are," Helen broke into their thoughts.

They jumped and spun to her.

"Magnus!" cried Will.

"We weren't spying, we promise," mumbled Henry.

Helen quirked an eyebrow at them.

"I didn't think you were…were you?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Alright, come with me, Carter has something she wants to show us," she eyed them once suspiciously but quickly turned on her heel.

They shrugged and followed her; Will smacked Henry's shoulder and glared at him for stupidly telling her they were not spying.

Henry rubbed his shoulder and mouthed "sorry" as they were led through the inner weavings of the ship by Dr. Helen Magnus.

_**~~~~Daedalus~~~~**_

Nikola smiled wildly as the device made a distinct whirring sound.

"Haha! Success!" Nikola called out in triumph.

"Is it working?" asked Hayley.

"If the humming and flashing lights are any indication, it is!" he held up the device.

"Excellent! So…how does it work?" she stepped up to him and the device.

"Hmm, I do not know," he looked at it, the puzzled expression returning to his face.

"So, you took it apart and put it back together again for what? For nothing!" she cried.

"Not for nothing…just nothing useful," he shrugged.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Oh yah, you are a real genius," she muttered sarcastically.

"Read the history books, you will find my name under GENIUS," he smirked arrogantly.

"Genius, or bat-crazy," she teased.

"Pigeon-crazy, thank you very much," he said indignantly. "I resent bats, as much as I resent being called old and senile. For 155 years old I have never looked better."

Hayley laughed.

"Could your ego grow any bigger?" she teased.

"You're beginning to sound like Helen," he glared at her.

"Oh the horror," she mocked him.

"Oh I hope this is a teleportation device that can send you away…Siberia!" he pointed the device at her and nothing happened. "Drat…"

She laughed at him more.

"That is brilliant! Siiiiiberiaaaaa!" she teased him some more. "Like that would work, how about trying Aaaaalaskaaaaa!" she waved her arms wildly only to taunt him further.

He was about to retort when he heard the device begin to beep in his hands.

"Oh dear," he muttered to himself. "Dr. Kiang…"

"Or why not for the heck of it, Fantasiaaaaaa!" she laughed and turned around to face him and suddenly he disappeared in the blink of an eye, the device landing on the ground with a clunk.

"Nikola!" she cried. "Oh my god," she waved her arms is the spot he had just vacated. "I sent him to Fantasia."

_**~~~~General Hammond~~~~**_

Helen watched the holo-screen in utter fascination as Sam described the layout to the ship to her and her team. Henry was in awe of the technology while Will looked more than a little bored.

"Here is the fuselage for the GH, it runs on…" Sam continued; Helen listened carefully.

"Doc!" Kate burst in, out of breath and face flushed. She had obviously been running,

"Kate, what is it?" she tore her gaze from the hologram to look at the young woman.

"Parrish…he's gone," she said, her eyes wide.

"Gone? As in…"

"Gone, poof! One moment he was there the next he was not, gone!" cried Kate.

Helen turned to Sam.

"Can we communicate with the Daedalus?" she asked.

"Uh, yah, follow me," said Sam, she didn't need to ask questions.

They immediately ran up to the bridge and opened a channel between the General and the Daedalus.

"Colonel Carter, we were just about to make contact with you ourselves," said Caldwell. "Seems our guest had performed a bit of a disappearing act."

"One minute he's here then the next one he's gone?" asked Sam.

"Exactly, how'd you know?" asked Caldwell.

"Seems our guys gone too, what did Tesla do?" sighed Sam.

"According to the witness he got the device that caused this mess in the first place running again and then poof! We at first thought it was one of his tricks but if what you're saying is true then we might have more problems on our hands," said Caldwell.

Helen growled.

"That man!" she clenched a fist and muttered to herself.

"Do you think it transported him?" asked Caldwell.

"At this point…we have no idea," sighed Sam.

Helen ground her teeth.

Where could they be?

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Nikola groaned as he cracked his eyes open.

"Uggh that was unpleasant," he muttered.

"Uggh…" said someone beside him.

Nikola looked over to see himself…if a little less better dressed…and his hair was a shaggy mop.

"Oh my head," muttered his double who cracked his eyes open as well.

He jumped immediately at the sight of his own double.

"What the!" he cried, then relaxed. "Oh…you must be Tesla."

"And you must be Parrish, I've heard so many good things," Nikola rolled his eyes.

"And I've heard only disconcerting if a little unnerving things about you," Parrish responded, blinking his eyes.

"You shouldn't believe a word they say," Nikola smirked then shakily got to his feet.

"Where are we?" Parrish followed looking around.

They seemed to be in a field, a purple sky above them, blue wheat like plants flowing around them and an oddly shaped castle in the distance.

"I'm going to assume somewhere between the Never-Ending Story and Oz," remarked Nikola.

Parrish was immediately drawn to the unique grass that crawled up to their waist.

"The chlorolization of this plant is astounding, it's almost vibrant like a painting," he said, his eyes immediately brightening. "Must be from exposure to this unique sky, it has always been my theory that a plants color is affected by the sun, I have never seen a different colored sky yet, but wow!"

"They weren't kidding when they said you were a plant freak," Nikola watched him with mild disgust as he fawned over the grass.

"Plant enthusiast my friend, it's my job," Parrish never tore his eyes away from the plant as he continued to examine it.

"I suddenly understand what Sheppard meant by you being a handful," Nikola muttered and something in the distance caught his eye. He smacked Parrish in the arm to get his attention.

"Plant boy! Look, we have company," said Nikola.

A small group of people coming from the Castle in a quick pace were heading straight towards them, the leader, a man with a crown like structure on his head and a big wide smile across his face was, Nikola assuming, the king or at least top ranking authority.

"Welcome!" the man shouted.

"It's the greeting party," said Parrish.

"Really, and here I thought they were the army," said Nikola.

Parrish bit his lip and ignored him.

"Welcome, welcome to Fervarra!" the man said again, stepping up to the identical pair. "We have been awaiting your arrival. There was a glitch in the last transferal and we lost you, but welcome back!"

The man took Nikola's hand in a firm handshake. Nikola's eyes widened and he immediately tried to pry his fingers from the man's strong palm.

The man released his hand and grabbed Parrish's hand and shook it, Parrish being less squimish about the exchange. Nikola wished he had his handkerchief but resorted to wiping his hand on the leg of his pants.

"Welcome to my home, I am Caspar, and this is my high court," he gestured to the small party behind him. "And this is my daughter Ailenna."

The beautiful auburn-haired young woman smiled and curtsied before the two men.

"Wait, we've been here before?" asked Nikola.

"Yes, but there was a glitch and you were taken away, it happens every few transferals," said Caspar.

"Transferals?" asked Parrish.

"Yes, the selecting device picks our next pair for the Choosing, that is you!" smiled the elderly man.

"What exactly is this Choosing?" asked Nikola, secretly praying it wasn't human sacrifice to a deity.

"Whenever a young girl comes of age she must perform the ceremony of the Choosing, the selecting device chooses two a like of the mortal world, they are sent here to complete the ceremony, when all is done one is sent home while other becomes a member of my court, and in this case, my family. One of you two have been destined for my youngest daughter Ailenna," said Caspar proudly.

"Destined for what?" asked Parrish, a little nervously.

"Why, for marriage of course," said Caspar with a big smile.

"Marriage!" the two gulped in unison.

Caspar laughed and signaled to his court.

"Bring our new guests! We shall have a feast tonight!" he ordered and his court nodded. To young women moved up to the stunned Nikola and David and grabbed them by the arms tugging them along to follow the merry group back to the castle.

_**~~~~Author's Notes~~~~**_

Ok, i now a lot have been waiting for this update, sorry it took so long but i was having difficulty deciding where i wanted to go with this story, i finally came up with an idea i liked, I hope you guys like it too. Now that i have a direction hopefully it won't take too long for the next update :) No promises, i would also like to finish another story that i'm working on but you'll definitely get an update sooner than before. Consolation cookies for those who waited so patiently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Helen pondered over the screen with Sam beside her as McKay held up the device to their examining eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it does?" asked Helen.

"No, frankly I don't think he did either," said Sheppard behind McKay.

The young Dr. Kiang stood beside him.

"He told me so, he at first wondered if it was a teleportation device, but it didn't work like before, if it had, him and Parrish would've just switched places," said Hayley.

"Maybe that was a glitch, maybe the device isn't meant to do that but something happened and spat them back out on the opposite sides," offered Sam.

"What are you thinking? Some sort of absorbing process?" asked McKay.

"No, I do think Tesla's hypothesis of a teleportation device makes the most sense, and not a coincidence that two people of very similar appearance were chosen, but for what, and where to?" muttered Sam.

"Star Command?" offered Will lamely.

Sam chuckled.

"I doubt it," she turned to Helen. "Could Tesla's strange abilities play any part in this?"

"Yah, he took the whole thing apart with his mind," added McKay.

"Nikola is an electro-magnetic part-vampire, while his skill is impressive teleportation isn't something he normally does," shrugged Helen.

"When you say vampire, do you mean like the twilighty, sharp fangs and blood cravings type vampire?" asked Sheppard.

"Aside from the aversion to garlic and holy water, yes, he is a vampire, but he's no danger, he's been one for the better part of the last century, and in that time he has never fed on anyone, he's quite against it," said Helen assuredly.

"So that's what they meant when they said he was a vegetarian," said McKay.

"In any case, his vampirism has nothing to do with our current predicament," sighed Helen.

"But he is electro-magnetic, maybe he affected the device in a certain way causing it to backfire?" suggested Sam.

Helen bit her lip in thought.

"That may be possible, but that still doesn't help us, we still don't know how to reverse the process," she sighed.

"No it doesn't but you have brought the remains of the first device, maybe if we bring the two together," suggested Sam.

"I am uncomfortable with waiting for two weeks to save them, I would prefer getting a handle on this situation as fast as we can," said Helen.

"Agreed, that's why we'll hit put the engines on high and push our speed limit on the hyper drive. Daedalus will do the same, if we push them hard enough without burning the engines we should meet up in 3-4 days," said Sam.

Helen frowned but nodded.

"It will have to do," sighed Helen. "Henry, can you and McKay examine both devices, note any discrepancies."

Henry nodded as well as McKay through the screen.

"Ok, sooner rather than later is preferred, excuse me, I have a ship to get underway," said Sam, standing up and exiting the room.

Helen signed off from the connection with the Daedalus and dismissed her team, putting a hand to her slowly throbbing head.

"We'll find him Doc," said Kate reassuringly. "How much damage can he possibly do?"

Helen gave her a look.

"I know, complete BS," Kate sighed.

Helen laughed and let out a long sigh.

"Lets hope that wherever he is he finds a way back," she looked at her young colleague. "For all our sakes."

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Nikola and Parrish sat at the long dining table in the castle dining hall. It seemed the whole court had dressed in their best to join the festivities. With Nikola and his double sitting on either side of the elated Princess Ailenna. Parrish was examining the petals of the flowers they had scattered all over the tabletop.

Ailenna kept her gaze fixed on Nikola, and he was trying his best to ignore her, sipping the wine they had poured into his goblet.

Caspar sat at the head of the long table, just as elated as the rest of the people dining around him. Even the staff was cheerful.

Nikola noted the severe lack of young boys, or even single suitors.

He turned to Caspar and raised his hand to speak with him.

Caspar smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Yes, uhh, Nikola was it?" said Caspar.

"Just a question, there seems to be an over abundance of females in your court, is there a reason for that?" he asked.

Caspar chuckled.

"Yes indeed, see in the first years when my people came to this mysterious and wonderful land for protection by the Altara, as payment for our protection we were only allowed to father daughters, but no sons. In exchange our age was prolonged, but as the young women grew of age we had no way of marrying them off, so the Altara provided us with the selecting device who brought us doubles from the mortal world to choose from for our unwedded daughters, hence we created the Choosing ceremony."

"Why not just choose suitors from a neighboring kingdom?" asked Nikola.

Caspar chuckled again.

"There is none, what you see, this castle and the surrounding fields and body of water, is all there is. We are in a box, sure it seems to go on for miles but that is just an illusion. My court is also my people," he smiled gesturing to the table.

"You mean, this is it?" asked Nikola. "There are no more than 250 people here."

"233, we count every birth," corrected Caspar.

"And the only men here are?"

"Subjects chosen by the selecting devices," nodded Caspar.

"What happens to those who aren't chosen in the ceremony?" asked Parrish, lifting his head up.

"The Stone of the Ramanak sends them back to the mortal world," shrugged Caspar nonchalantly.

"What is this Stone of Ramanak?" asked Nikola.

"Not really a stone, I assure you," said Caspar.

"And who ever gets chosen in the ceremony…" asked Nikola cautiously.

"Marries my daughter," answered Caspar.

Nikola chanced a look at Ailenna who smiled brightly at him.

"Oh goody," he said sardonically. "And when will this ceremony take place."

"At the changing of the sky, in three days," said Caspar.

"May I ask, why doubles?" asked Parrish.

"Isn't it obvious, there are two of you in the mortal world, we take one, no one misses the other," said Caspar.

"What, wait! We're not the same person," said Nikola.

"Not yet, but once you undergo the blending the one we send back will be adequate enough," said Caspar.

"What? What is the blending?" asked Nikola.

"Enough questions! Take our guests to their rooms and prep them!" ordered Caspar and a flurry of young maidens rushed over and grasped the two of them tugging them to their feet and leading them out of the dining hall.

"Wait! What do you mean! Prep for what?" Nikola attempted to pull himself out of the girl's grip but they were persistent and Caspar was ignoring him anyways.

Parrish looked over at Nikola.

"What does he mean by blending?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I do not know, but I don't like it," said Nikola.

Back in the dining hall Caspar turned to his young daughter and smiled.

"I see you approve of your choices," he smiled sweetly.

She nodded.

"The one by the name of Nikola has a certain fire in him," she looked behind her at the spot where the two men had just vacated. "Though both of them are quite handsome."

Caspar nodded his head.

"Indeed, remember to choose wisely though, your choice is important to the leadership of our people," he took her hand. "You must choose a king as well as a husband, my sweet dear."

Ailenna nodded.

"I will father," she looked behind her again and a smile crested her lips. "I will."

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Nikola shrieked as he was thrown into a bathtub and scrubbed from head to foot by prying and particularly giggly hands.

As his now drenched clothes were peeled of layer by layer, his hands scrambled to shoo the fingers away from his skin.

"No! No! Don't! Agh! I can wash myself!" he barked over their giggling.

The young maidens had managed to get him out of his clothes and he was stuck in a battle to fight them off and cover himself from their eyes. One had grabbed him by the head and was washing him behind the ears while another had his face buried in a soapy cloth. He sputtered bubbles.

Before he could bark angrily in protest a bucket of fresh water was dumped on to his head and he spat out a mouthful of water.

More giggles resounded from the young girls.

His cheeks were pink and flushed and his hair stood up on end, they wrapped a towel around his waist to cover him and tugged him out of the tub.

They sat him down on a stool and proceeded to hand dry him, which he despised.

They brought bottles of sweet smelling liquid and poured it into the palms of their hands then rubbed it on him. It overpowered his senses and he groaned with disgust. He'd never liked being touched, especially to such excess, but these girls had a problem understanding the word no. The only one he didn't mind touching him was Helen.

A whistle resounded through the room and the girls finally backed away from Nikola.

He cringed at the smell, he smelt like a fricking rose garden on steroids.

A very authoritative woman stepped into the room and dismissed the girls. She looked very serious to Nikola.

"Good evening, I am Galidriel, Caspar's chief administrator, if you care to follow me," she said sternly, opening the door and gesturing him to follow.

"Uh," he shrugged and gingerly stood up, holding the towel around his slender waist.

The woman silently led him to a larger connected chamber where a similarly clad Parrish was already standing; obviously he had undergone the same sanitation treatment Nikola had just endured.

Soon, the group of adolescent girls that had just cleaned the two of them came crowding into the room, giggling and chatting in hushed voices with each other.

"What is this?" Nikola asked.

"We are here to examine you," said Galidriel.

"Examine us, for what?" asked Parrish.

She didn't answer and gestured to two of the girls who came up to Parrish and Nikola; sweet smiles on their faces. They came over placing one hand on their chests, teasing the sensitive flesh of the two men, the other hands drifted lowered and grasped the edge of the towels covering their waists. Nikola immediately tensed, while Parrish audibly squeaked. There was a tense pause before the two women ripped the towels away, leaving the two completely exposed.

The two men immediately raised their hands to cover themselves, hunching over to limit the amount of exposed skin.

The girls giggled while Galidriel remained stoic.

Nikola tried not to think of the varying ages of girls staring at him and Parrish.

"We must make sure you are fit for the Princess," said Galidriel.

"What?" Nikola cried.

Galidriel gestured to some more girls who came up to them and grabbed their hands and pulled them away to re-expose them.

"No, no!" Nikola fought to keep himself hidden.

Parrish didn't have much of a chance and his arms were pulled back and Galidriel stepped up to him, examining his manhood with an inquisitive eye. The poor boy turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Hmm, good length, decent size," muttered Galidriel as she wrote it down on some sort of chart.

"Oh god," whimpered Parrish, his face turning even redder.

"If we're destined for the princess why is it necessary for the peanut gallery," growled Nikola, he was losing his patience with this folly examination. "Most people just have a questionnaire you need to fill out."

Galidriel turned to Nikola with a sharp eye and walked up to him and grabbed him firmly, causing him to squeak and the girls to gasp with amusement.

"Hmm, good grip," she said sternly right to his face.

"Oh, so it's for personal enjoyment," Nikola challenged the determined woman.

She quirked a stern eyebrow at him as she slid him out of her grip.

He shuddered, and swore he could see a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"They will be adequate, bring them their garments," she ordered to the girls. Two of them, no more than 15 came up and handed them a pile of undergarments that Nikola and the still flushed Parrish, quickly put on.

"Dismissed," ordered Galidriel to the girls and they quickly filed out leaving Galidriel alone with Nikola and Parrish.

She turned to them in their loose fitting white boxers and undershirt.

"I assure you it's simply precautionary, you will not have to endure it again," said Galidriel.

"Oh thank god," muttered Parrish.

Nikola glared at the woman.

"Was it necessary for the young girls to be witness to that," he said hotly.

"We believe in educating the young ones from an early age, I promise you are not the first," she said calmly.

"Oh that's comforting," said Nikola sarcastically.

"Though you are the first to show such feist in the process, the girls find it entertaining," she said to Nikola.

"I don't believe in exposing myself to impressionable young girls," Nikola said unamusedly.

"M-me neither," said Parrish.

"It was necessary," said Galidriel with a shrug.

"For who?" Nikola scoffed.

"For me, I believe the integrity of a man shines through when you strip him bare, you two have much more than most, I now understand why the selecting device choose you," said Galidriel. "Now follow me."

Nikola was about to make another biting remark but silenced himself.

The two followed her into another adjoining chamber where they were tugged behind separate dividers where the older girls, the youngest being around 17 were waiting to dress them.

They speedily dressed the two men into several layers of silk and lace and very princely garments, complete with cape.

Parrish was dressed in a light blue suit with silver embroidery along the jacket with white knee-high boots, and a sky blue cape. A woman pushed a gel-like substance through his hair slicking it back, while the other pinned a flower on the lapel of the jacket.

Nikola was dressed into an identical suit except it was midnight black with red edging and a crimson cape. Similarly, his hair was slicked back but there was no flower pinned to his chest.

The two stepped out from behind the dividers back under Galidriel's hard gaze.

"Excellent," she said stepping up to the two of them.

She brought a hand up and fixed a stray hair on Parrish's head before moving to Nikola and gently running her fingers across his cheek.

"Very excellent," she said, capturing his eyes in her gaze.

Nikola thought that look particularly dangerous; it seems his previous display did more than impress her.

She dropped her hand.

"You are ready to present to the court," she announced pushing the wide, tall doors behind her open to the awaiting court.

Gasps and sighs of approval resounded through the crowd. Caspar smiled widely at the two men.

"Excellent!" he cried coming up to them and smacking them both affectionately on the back. "Never have I seen finer sons-in-law."

Parrish gasped as the wind escaped his lungs.

The two were tugged further into the room up to the awaiting princess who stood expectantly, a soft smile on her lips. She was a beautiful young woman with flowing auburn hair and ivory skin and blue eyes that even made Parrish's suit look dull. She looked no more than 21.

Her gaze fell upon Nikola and she licked her lips at him, if Nikola wasn't as experienced as he was at reading women he wouldn't have seen the evident lust in her eyes. It seemed to him, that out of the two, she had already made her choice. He gulped slightly.

A young woman stood beside her with brunette curls, close to the same age with bright, lighter blue eyes, she herself fixed her gaze on Parrish.

Ailenna stood up to the two men and smiled at both of them, first offering her hand to Parrish for him to kiss it. He did both gently and nervously.

"I proudly accept you for my suitor, David Parrish" she said to him.

"T-thank you, my lady," he said, unsure if that was the correct response.

She turned to Nikola and offered him the other hand. He grasped it and kissed it lightly, noting the slight shiver as his lips touched her skin.

"I proudly accept you for my suitor, Nikola Tesla," she said to him as well.

"As you wish, my lady," Nikola said, his words sly and careful.

She sucked in a breath at his tone, but quickly turned to her father.

"The Choosing Ceremony shall commence in three days time!" announced Caspar.

Loud cheering emanated from the crowd.

Ailenna stole one last lustful gaze at Tesla before joining her father and taking his arm.

They led the procession out of the hall and to the garden where the festivities began.

Parrish stuck beside Nikola as they followed the crowd of people out.

"What are we going to do?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"We're going to play along, let them lead us where they will, just stay calm," said Nikola. "Hopefully three days is enough time for our team to find us or for us to find our own way out, otherwise…"

"Otherwise, what?" Parrish panicked.

Nikola gulped slightly.

"I'm doomed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The festivities held for Nikola and Parrish went long into the night, there was dancing and singing and toasting and wine, and all other sorts or merriment.

Both Nikola and his counterpart had to dance with the Princess and her cousin, the young and beautiful Lilia, the woman that had been standing next to her when they had been presented. She was much more keen on dancing with Parrish than Nikola, but Nikola was trying to stay as far away from Princess Ailenna as he could due to her obvious attraction to him, even opting to dance with an even younger princess who had to stand on his feet just to reach his hands. Her affections he could handle.

When he couldn't hide anymore and was forced into her awaiting arms. He kept his guard up as they had danced, quite aware when her royal hand elegantly graced the curve of his buttocks. He gently slid up her hand back to his mid-back, not believing he would ever have to do such a conservative move, of course, his fantasies always included Helen and a bottle of champagne which he poured down her…he shook his head at the thought as he returned his attention back to the Princess.

"You have been avoiding me Nikola," she said, her tone low and seductive.

"I have not, Catie just got to me first," he said as evenly as he could. The young woman laughed.

"When my father sent out the selecting devices to choose my suitors I never imagined they would bring me such an interesting and mysterious specimen such as yourself," her eyes twinkled and her words were slow and careful.

"Thank you," Nikola shrugged aimlessly.

"You and Parrish are quite different," she continued.

"Yes, we are," he said, humoring her.

"He's very soft and gentle, a sweet man, while you…you are dangerous, I like that," her eyes flitted up to him, burning with desire.

Nikola tensed.

"It's the hair," he joked, shrugging her off.

"No, from the first moment I saw you I knew you were going to be exciting…excite me!" she whispered seductively into his ear.

Nikola went into panic mode and stopped dancing.

"I think that's enough dancing for one night," he released her and scampered away, also avoiding the watchful gaze of Galidriel who had been watching him the entire evening.

This was why he had claimed celibacy in the early 20th Century; he never wanted this kind of attention, not by these girls. He wondered if he exuded some type of pheromone that made every other woman but the one he wanted fawn over him.

He grasped another full goblet of wine and downed the whole thing. He had to get out of here, and soon.

Parrish was dancing with Lilia and was also looking very uncomfortable. He pulled out of her grasp and came up to stand beside Nikola.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered to Nikola. "I have a feeling that if I'm not chosen in the ceremony another will gladly step in and claim me."

Nikola shook his head.

"I don't think it works that way," Nikola sighed and rolled his eyes at Parrish. He was safe; he had nothing to complain about.

"They might make an exception, I don't know what to say, I've never been good at this, I've always been better with plants," Parrish whined. "The only girl who made it easy was Kate, and she…"

"Excuse me, Kate? As in Freelander? As in will kill you if you ogle her for too long, Kate?" asked Nikola.

"Well, I don't know about the ogling thing but yes, Kate Freelander, your colleague, I guess you could say we have a liking for each other, I just find her very easy to talk to," said Parrish.

"Kate?" Nikola grinned and chuckled in his throat. "You son of a gun, you warmed one of the most trigger happy hearts in all of Old City, please tell me it was because of your looks."

"She told me you would act this way," sighed Parrish.

"You bet I would," laughed Nikola.

"For the record, she likes my personality and thinks you're an ass," Parrish glared at him.

"Doesn't matter, I am never going to let her live it down," Nikola smirked. This was going to get her back for all the kicks to the shins, ear pinching, and derogatory remarks she had doled over to him in the last year.

"We're not like that, we're just friends," sighed Parrish.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Nikola snickered.

"But anyways, how are we going to get out of this mess?" Parrish switched the topic back to its original hand.

"I'm hoping tomorrow Caspar will give us a tour of the place, and hopefully show us where the Stone of Ramalamadingdong is," said Nikola.

"It's Ramanak," stated Parrish.

"Whatever, once he shows us it's location, and hopefully how it works, in the dead of night we'll steal away, pip pop poof, and be back in the mortal world in time for breakfast," whispered Nikola, being very careful not to be too loud so as not to be overheard by the crowd.

"Are you sure it's that easy, what if one of us has to marry this girl?" Parrish whispered frantically.

"I'm sure it won't come to that, I won't let it come to that," Nikola shuddered slightly. It wasn't just the princess that worried him. If he stayed here there would be a whole cacophony of problems dumped into his lap, problems he didn't want anywhere near him.

His eye cautiously scanned the area. Galidriel and the princess were still watching him.

"We'll talk later," Nikola slapped Parrish on the back and let out a false cheerful laugh as if Parrish had just told a funny joke.

"What are you doing?" Parrish asked.

"Just go along with it," Nikola muttered. "Haha! Good one!"

Nikola laughed again and moved away from Parrish, taking a seat at the long table in the courtyard.

Parrish stood there, still a little clueless, but he shook his head and went off to aimlessly admire the flowerbeds surrounding them.

Not long after Nikola had sat down had Galidriel moved over and sat beside him as casually as she could.

"You seem to be quite the dancer," she said coolly.

"I've been doing it for a long time," Nikola said evenly.

"Professionally?" she asked.

"Nope, just a bit of a hobby I've seemed to have picked up over the years," he took another swig of wine.

"If you drink anymore, you may not have any inhibitions to spare," she teased.

He chuckled dryly.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" he smirked.

"You might need whatever you have left," she whispered to him.

"Will I?" he eyed her and her usually stoic expression slipped into an imperceivably seductive grin.

"You can count on it," she licked her lips slightly.

"You may want to lay off the wine yourself," Nikola said slyly.

Instantly, the woman's face reverted back to its stoic expression. She was about to remark when a young girl, about the age of 10 came up to Nikola and curtsied.

"You danced with Catie, dance with me," she said with that childish sparkle.

Nikola smirked.

"How can I refuse such a request?" Nikola stood up and took the young girl's hand. "What may I call you?"

"I am Kiena, Princess Kiena," she said assertively.

"Of course," he smirked.

"Third granddaughter to King Caspar," she continued.

Nikola nodded his head, figuring this information was important.

He spun her lightly. She was taller than Catie, and didn't have to stand on his shoes. Kiena held him close, resting her head on his abdomen.

"Must you marry my aunt, Princess Ailenna?" she asked.

"I may not," said Nikola as he danced with the young girl.

"I much rather you marry me," she said and Nikola chuckled.

"We've only been dancing for two minutes," he snickered.

"Exactly! It's love at first sight!" said Kiena.

"Ah, I see, unfortunately I don't think I can change destiny," Nikola tried not to think about how lame that sounded. He looked across the room to Parrish.

Parrish was hunched over one of the many flower arrangements, examining it with a keen fascination.

Plant nerd, Nikola thought.

Parrish was utterly taken by the unique structure of the flower. Though rose like in design, they had a construction he'd never seen on an Earth or Pegasus plant. The entire network or veins running through the petals was a breathtaking pattern, he'd have to take a sample back home with him…if he ever got sent home.

A tap to his shoulder brought him out of his trance. A man stood behind him, extending his right hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Roger," he said kindly.

"Uh, David Parrish," said Parrish, taking the man's hand and shaking.

"I'm the last one," said Roger.

"Last one?" Parrish looked at him confusedly.

"To be selected, a year ago, I'm married to Caspar's second youngest daughter Verity," Roger pointed to a beautiful woman in the crowd, similar hair and eyes to that of Ailenna.

"Oh, of course," said Parrish.

"I bet you're feeling a bit freaked out by all of this, believe me I was as well, before you even get comfortable with the idea that you have an identical double they push you into this Choosing Ceremony, and before you know it you are married and taught all the ways and customs of the people. It all goes by so fast," said Roger.

"And you were ok with that?" asked Parrish.

"At first, no, but before this I was a single, lonely man, working as a tech for a small business firm in Milwaukee, now I'm a prince, married to a completely gorgeous woman, it's not like I could complain," shrugged Roger.

"Oh, right," Parrish said awkwardly.

"And she loves me too, I mean, these girls see very little men in there life, to them I am a smorgasbord in a third world country," smirked Roger.

"I guess so, but I don't think I could ever be comfortable here," Parrish shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Why not? These people are the most accepting, generous, kind people I have ever met. And the women, man they're firecrackers!" Roger grinned knowingly. "You know, they are all just jumping for it."

Parrish coughed uncomfortably.

"I always used to be the nerd, the oddball, the one they stuffed into lockers and beat up afterschool, and sure, maybe your friend Tesla over there has no problem with women, but guys like us, this is our chance to be the hot ones, the top of the food chain," Roger patted Parrish on the shoulder. "You'll see what I mean."

Roger walked away and Parrish tried not to shudder. That man gave him the creeps.

"Enough dancing!" shouted Caspar. "It is the end of the evening! We have much to prepare for! To bed!" he ordered.

Everyone nodded their head and found their respective partners and headed off in all different directions.

The group of girls came up to Parrish and Nikola and grabbed them by their arms, tugging them into the castle, through the long winding corridors.

They were led to a chamber with two adjoining rooms. They sat them down on a larger sofa like structure and scampered out in a flurry of giggles.

Nikola looked over at Parrish.

"I hope this isn't another inspection," mumbled Nikola. Parrish quickly turned to him.

"We have to get back," said Parrish. "I just met our future brother-in-law, I've worked with men like him before, and they're not the kind you want to call family."

Nikola raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" asked Nikola.

"I mean guys like that are single in the mortal world for a reason," muttered Parrish. "And it's not because beautiful girls won't give them the time of day, it's because they have pervert written all over them."

"Ah," Nikola realized what he was getting at.

"I think he was insinuating that these girls, as beautiful as they may be, aren't exactly the goodly and innocent type," muttered Parrish.

"So you think…" Nikola started.

"I don't know what to think, all I know is that this place is screwy, and if we don't want to be stuck here acting as a drop of water in a desert, we better find that Stone and figure out how the hell we get back home!"

Nikola nodded.

"Agreed, there are many things wrong with this place," he sighed.

Suddenly the doors opened and Galidriel entered followed by two women, holding a jewel-encrusted goblet in their hands.

"A night cap, gentlemen?" asked Galidriel.

"I think we've had enough at the party," said Nikola, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the women.

Parrish nodded.

"It is our custom," Galidriel gestured to the women who came up and sat on both Nikola's and Parrish's lap.

"Really?" Nikola glared at Galidriel disbelievingly.

The woman on Nikola's lap batted her eyelashes, dipping a finger into the dark liquid in the goblet in her hand, slowly drawing it across her bottom lip. Before Nikola could protest she brought the same lips to his and he tasted a sweet and spicy flavor, it danced across his tongue and momentarily sent his sensations reeling.

He looked over to Parrish who was getting the same treatment. The girl on his lap brought the goblet to his mouth and coaxed him to drink fully which he did.

Nikola's eyes widened, and began to resist but found it hard; suddenly he found the same liquid shoved down his own throat.

He sputtered and coughed but it was too late, he was already beginning to feel the full effects of the drugs.

He looked over at Galidriel whose lips curled into a devious grin.

"You did this," he muttered.

"Just relax, Nikola, you're in our hands now," she said walking up to him and caressing his cheek gently.

"That's exactly what…I'm…afraid…" he found the ability to speak increasingly hard. He chanced one last look over to Parrish who slipped unconscious and fell limp in the woman's arms.

"Sleep tight, Nikola," said Galidriel.

"Ohhhhh…damn."

Nikola succumbed to the creeping darkness looming over his mind, and he collapsed against the pillows.

_**~~~~Mortal World – General Hammond~~~~**_

Helen entered into the room Sam had given Henry as a lab to study the device fragments.

He was in conversation with Dr. McKay over the video feed connected to the Daedalus.

Henry rubbed his head; obviously the process was more frustrating than anticipated.

"This would be so much easier with a user's manual," he sighed.

McKay nodded.

"How Tesla got it working is beyond my understanding, and that's saying a lot coming from me," said McKay.

"Well, with Tesla its kind of a touch and go type of thing," Henry mumbled.

"Oh right, electro-magnetism and all that," sighed McKay.

"You're taking the whole news of Tesla being a vampire very well," commented Henry.

"Actually, after all I've seen, it's not that surprising, next you'll be saying werewolves are real," chuckled McKay.

Henry smirked and shook his head; if only he knew.

"We'll you've proven like every sci-fi nerd right, aliens, and other worlds, and all that," said Henry.

"It's really not as fascinating as you'd think, most of these "aliens" are ordinary humans just with bad hygiene," shrugged McKay.

Helen took this opportunity to step in.

"How is our progress gentlemen," she said, interrupting the conversation.

"We got bupkiss, Doc, we can't make heads or tails of these devices, and he's the head of the science department in another galaxy, and I'm Mr. Fix It. Without Tesla, "Electro-Man" we've got no way of understanding this device," sighed Henry.

"I'm sure his ego just grew because you said that," smirked Helen.

"Hello, Dr. Magnus," smiled McKay.

Helen eyed him weirdly.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Sorry, I can't get over how much you look like Sa-Colonel Carter," he caught himself. "Aside form the accent and the hair, it's just…funny."

Helen snickered slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she shook her head and returned the focus to the device. "Are you sure you can't get it working again?"

"As I said Doc, we've got nothing, no idea how it works, or even how to make it work," sighed Henry.

"Hmm, is there anything you can try? Have you tried booting it up with an external source?" she suggested.

"We would, but our main concern is overloading the device, and if that happened we might lose them forever," said McKay.

Helen nodded.

"I see," she bit her lip.

"We are currently running a scan on the whole one, looking for energy signatures, maybe do some computer simulations before doing anything," said Henry.

"We're hoping that the two are stored in some kind of buffer, if they are a signature should register and then we might be able to help them, but if we're right about it being a teleportation device, we might not be able to do anything," said McKay.

Helen nodded.

"Well, good luck, call me when you have something," she said to Henry who nodded his head.

She turned and left the room, returning to the long, winding corridors of the ship.

Kate stood looking out the window at the blue of the hyperspace tunnel.

Helen stood beside her, amazed at the sight herself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

Kate nodded.

"I know you and Parrish…" started Helen.

"It's nothing Doc, we're just friends," sighed Kate. "I mean I like him, but as a friend."

Helen chuckled.

"Right, but still, I know how you feel," Helen let out a long sigh.

"Tesla?" asked Kate.

"Yep," Helen nodded. "I worry about him as well, despite what you think. Even when you're just friends you worry."

Kate bit her lip.

"Alright, I do like him…more than a friend, I can't explain it, he's not my usual type, and I'm not really the kind to go head over heels for a guy either, it's just he's comfortable to be around with, makes me feel like a normal woman," Kate looked down as she spoke, a little embarrassed by the confession.

Helen smiled softly.

"I feel the same way," Helen whispered to her. "Nikola's always been apart of my life, to lose him, despite how obnoxious he is, it would devastate me. He makes me feel like I can go another century, as long as he's there with me. Without him, it's desolate and lonely."

Kate looked up and smiled softly.

"I knew it, you've got the hots for the vamp?" Kate teased lightly.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, Nikola has some attractive qualities," she sighed.

"Like what? His butt?" Kate teased.

"Well, that, and he's an incredible dancer," Helen joked back.

Kate chuckled.

"I wonder where they are now, and if they're safe," she looked back out the window.

"Oh, I don't fret it, Nikola is a survivor, and if Parrish is with him he won't let anything happen to him," said Helen, as encouragingly as she could.

"Thanks Doc," Kate smiled weakly.

"You're welcome," Helen patted the girl's shoulder then began to leave. She didn't want Kate to see the actual worry swimming in her eyes.

She got far away before she took a deep sigh and leaned against the wall.

"I hope you're alright," she muttered to herself. "I really, really hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nikola groaned, cracking his eyes open, or at least attempting to. He hadn't felt like this on a long time. Heavy, sluggish, a little sick to his stomach, there was no way to put it, he was hung over, or some type of equivalent. Damn nightcap.

He grunted slightly as he pushed himself up, blinking his eyes to get them to focus.

What had he done while under the influence? Or, he gulped, what had that strange woman make him do.

He was still full clothed in the garments they had dressed him in, minus the cape that was draped over the back of a chair across the room. His boots had been removed and placed on the floor next to the foot of the bed, and his jacket had been unbuttoned, but other than that he was in no different shape than he was before he was drugged

He looked down and saw he was lying on a bed; he could feel the sheets were silk under his fingertips, but it was still made, so obviously no funny business happened here.

He shrugged. Maybe drugging him was for some far less sinister motivation then he was led to believe; possibly to make him and Parrish sleep instead of attempt to escape.

Nikola sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and inhaled deeply, trying to awaken his senses. His legs were a bit shaky as he gingerly moved to a stand but he soon found his footing and stumbled around the darkly lit room, searching for a light.

Nikola groaned as he was hit with a wave of nausea. He'd always hated getting drunk, it's why he never drank a lot back in Oxford…not until he became a vampire and alcohol didn't affect him.

He'd gotten drunk with Helen once and had woken up with her hair in his face, and her head using his arm as a pillow. Unfortunately, they were both fully clothed as well. She had looked so beautiful lying next to him, her own arm draped over his chest. For a moment he thought he had awoken in heaven, but then he felt that all too familiar hammer and bongo drums playing in his head. He didn't move but watched her through squinted eyes, wanting to remember this moment for eternity.

Therein lies the only pleasant hangover experience he ever had. This didn't even come close to that.

He stubbed his foot on something and that added to the stress of the pain in his head.

He sighed, it was hopeless to find any semblance of a light in this room, they probably only had candles and torches. Nikola sighed and lifted up a finger, generating a ball of light around the tip.

He winced as it hit his eyes.

"Oww," he groaned, holding it away from his face.

He lifted up a hand to shield his eyes from the painful light.

He found some sort of basin with a pitcher of water next to it. He sighed and poured the water into the basin. With one hand he pulled off his jacket and rested on the ledge of the surface that held the basin.

He scooped up the water with his hands and splashed on his face. It made him feel a bit better, but not by much, an aspirin would be preferred.

He put on the jacket again and sighed. He hoped Parrish was all right as well, he couldn't see the poor man taking being drugged all too well.

At that moment he heard the door creak open and he jumped around, shining the light at the intruder. He froze when he was met with sparkling blue eyes and a big smile.

"Helen?" he looked at her with confusion.

She wordlessly moved towards him and grasped the sides of his head, her fingers just on the fringe of his hairline. Nikola watched in wide-eyed fascination at her.

"Helen, what are you doing here?" he couldn't even begin to explain it.

She just smiled and leant up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. In a moment the hangover was forgotten and all he could fathom was the woman of his dreams kissing him. His hands grasped her waist and he hugged her close to him as the kiss deepened. Something about this whole situation seemed off, his over-working mind couldn't help but ponder why she was here, or even how she got here; he didn't even know that! Then there were the small giggles that escaped her lips ever now and again as her teeth nipped at her bottom lip.

Nikola tried to shut his brain off for one moment so he could enjoy the prospect of having Helen in his arms, her lips against his, but the more he resisted the more persistent she became.

She fisted the fabric of his jacket into her neatly manicured nails and tugged him harshly over to the bed; he landed with a grunt.

"Helen, I never thought you were the type to skip the foreplay," he looked up at her but she just smiled, climbing over top to straddle him. Her knee peeked out from the long garment she wore; it was like a robe or a nightgown, another piece to this perplexing mystery. He eyed her knee both hungrily and warily, his brain fighting either to reach out and touch it, or to push it away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed their lips together again, the force of her body crashing into him causing him to fall against the bed, his back firmly pressed into the soft material of the blankets. It took him a moment before he realized her hands were pushing up the material of his shirt and undershirt, the perfect nails grazing the sensitive skin of his abdomen and stomach. He flinched slight as they ran over a particularly acute spot.

She let out another one of her curious giggles.

"Helen, wait," Nikola's hands grasped her wrists to pull her prying fingers away from him before he lost the ability to speak. "This doesn't make any sense, why are you here?"

She didn't respond just leaned down to kiss him again, but he moved quickly, rolling them over. Using his strength he pinned her hands above her head and away from his body, hopefully long enough to get why she was here and suddenly interested in him.

She didn't complain.

"Helen, I know you, you don't jump people in the middle of the night, especially not me, there has to be a reason, did they drug you, like they did me and Parrish, is so, I'm very flattered, but death is not my idea of a good time, and when you sober up you will definitely kill me," he sighed, growing frustrated with her lack of answers.

She raised her hips against his instead of answering his questions and for a moment he had almost forgotten them.

"No, Helen," he croaked, using one hand to hold her down. "If you're drugged we can't do this! Or if I'm drugged…"

Suddenly the headache was back and his vision blurred and Helen shifted into the princess.

In shock, Nikola released the young woman and backed off of her.

"You?" he cried.

"The idea is to relax and enjoy yourself Nikola," she said, and dangerously flirty tone to her voice.

"What about the ceremony? Or your father, or is this another one of your initiation procedures?" Nikola clenched his fists to keep his anger in check. He was starting to really despise that Galidriel woman and her damn tests.

"Damn the Choosing Ceremony, I know which of the two I want, what does it matter if we wait four days or two?" she stood up off the bed and moved towards him.

"So you tricked me?" he looked at her incredulously, backing away from her oncoming advances.

"Tricked is such a dirty word, I merely persuaded you, but I knew you were intelligent, you saw straight through my ruse," she smiled deviously.

"A ruse is a trick, same thing, Princess, and I doubt your father would condone such behavior," Nikola said confidently.

"What does my father care, either way he will be getting a son-in-law, and I will be getting a husband, and we will have our own daughter," Ailenna kept moving towards him. "I want you Nikola Tesla, and you will be mine whether you like it or not."

Nikola's back hit the wall and she descended on him quickly. He managed to push her off him and squirm out of her embrace.

"You clearly underestimate my will power, I have waited my entire life for the woman I love and she is certainly not you," Nikola grabbed his boots quickly form the side of his bed, pulling them on as he hopped towards the door.

"Opinions can be changed, my love," Ailenna said confidently, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sure they can, but not in this circumstance," Nikola tried to yank his hand out of her grip but she held on tightly.

"Aren't I beautiful? Am I not to your standards?" she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You are, but there is much more to love than looks and…this! What have they been teaching you all your life?" Nikola pulled out of her arms, trying to make another escape for the door.

His hands grasped the doorknob but she trapped him between herself and the door, grabbing tightly to his jacket and crushing her lips to his.

For the first time his life he tried to squirm away from a kiss, stretching his lips and twisting his head to get away.

Nikola turned the knob in his hand and the door cracked open and the support behind him fell away and him and the young princess fell to the floor.

Nikola took the opportunity of her disorientation to squirm from under her and book it down the hall. He had to find Parrish and get them out of here before they were at the center of a drugged out lovefest.

Now all he had to do was find his double.

They were going to find the stone of rama-whatever and they were going to get back to the real world; he wasn't going to be stuck here and he sure wasn't going to let that poor creature that looked like him be stuck here either.

Nikola entered into a chamber, the one he and Parrish were put in before they had been drugged.

Across the room was a door that he assumed led to an adjoining hallway that led to the bedroom where Parrish was.

Nikola used his finger to light his way as he made his way down the hall to the doors at the end, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

He carefully opened the door, happy to find a quiet and relatively desolate room except for the one soul he needed to find.

Parrish laid face down, snoring into the pillows. He looked like he had been dumped on to the bed and abandoned. One foot dangled off the edge, nearly touching the floor. His boots were tossed carelessly beside the bed; Nikola assumed they just yanked it off as his sock looked pulled down his foot and toe hung limply off the front of his foot.

Nikola rolled his eyes.

Oh plantboy.

He moved over and rolled the man to lie on his back.

"Parrish!" Nikola shook the man's shoulder. "Parrish! Wake up!"

The guy mumbled something incoherent, but kept sleeping.

Nikola groaned and brought his hand back and smacked Parrish across the face.

The man's eyes snapped open with the shockwave of the smack.

"Wake up!" growled Nikola once more.

The man's glazed eyes boggled slightly before slowly rolling up to meet his and smiling in a slightly drugged manner.

Nikola rolled his eyes and grabbed the drugged man by the lapel of his jacket and dragging him to his feet. He didn't have enough time to wait for him to sober up enough to explain the situation to him. Nikola, being impatient and fast-acting, shoved the boots onto Parrish's feet, taking the pitcher of water next to his own basin and dumping a quarter of it on Parrish's head. Parrish sputtered like a broken fountain, blinking in confusion.

Nikola used Parrish's abandoned cape and used it as a towel on Parrish's head.

His hair stuck out all angles, and Parrish stumbled slightly as if he just walked off a Twirl-A-Whirl, even though he was sitting down.

Nikola grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet.

"Ohhh noo," mumbled Parrish, not liking the sudden shift in altitude. `

Nikola was more forceful than the drugged out man.

Supporting him with his body, Nikola dragged Parrish out of the room as fast as he could, pulling him back into the small hallway.

The door at the end of the hallway creaked and Nikola quickly pulled the two of them into a crevice, hiding them in shadow.

A young woman entered into the hallway, heading straight to Parrish's room, and older women following behind her.

Nikola watched them reach the door and the young girl halted. He recognized her as Lilia, Princess Ailenna's cousin who had her eyes on Parrish all through the party.

The older woman he recognized as Galidriel, he knew she was behind this.

"I don't think I can do this, Mistress," said the young girl.

"You can, you are ready, Ailenna has already made her choice of the two, you are next for the Choosing, you need to keep in practice," said Galidriel.

"It doesn't feel right, Parrish is a very sweet man, maybe Caspar will let me keep him?" said Lilia.

"It doesn't work like that, and you know it, but this will make your first time very enjoyable," Galidriel opened the door.

Nikola resisted the urge to growl, he detested that woman more than any woman he had ever met, more than that stuck up bitch Afina. She was running her own little brothel right under Caspar's nose, tainting these young girl's minds. It went against everything he believed in. He would never let any child of his be put into her care, even if he did decide to marry the princess, which he wouldn't.

Though he did feel for the young woman, Lilia, she seemed to genuinely like Parrish, but she had a dark shadow hanging over her, and that shadow was Galidriel.

"Go in, and use the skills that I taught you, he will be completely willing to your advances," Galidriel pushed the girl into the room. "Don't lose confidence."

It took the girl all of five minutes to realize her victim was not where he was supposed to be and she re-emerged soon after, wide-eyed and fearful.

"He's gone!" she gasped.

"What?" Galidriel cried.

"He's not there! I looked!" said Lilia.

Galidriel hit the poor girl.

"What have you done?" she growled angrily.

"I-I…"

"Foolish child!" she snarled.

The door across the hall opened and Ailenna marched in.

"Galidriel! This is a disaster! You said he'd be mine and he saw through the Clouderum! He ran out on the room! This is all your fault! You promised!" fumed the spoiled princess.

"Tesla is missing?" asked Galidriel. "Parrish has gone missing as well."

"You don't think that the selecting device has taken them back again?" asked Lilia.

"No, idiot girl, I think the obvious culprit is clear, Nikola has stolen his double, they can't be far, get the girls, they will bend to our will, or pay the consequences."

The two girls nodded.

They marched out of the hallway and Nikola waited a few minutes in case they came back.

Once he was sure they were safe he pulled Parrish out of the crevice.

"We're in deep, my friend," mumbled Nikola.

Parrish lifted his head up, his eyes still glazed over; he smiled at Nikola, his arm draped over his shoulder.

"Kaaaate," he mumbled happily and leaned over and kissed Nikola.

Nikola squeaked with surprise, and smacked his double away. He spat, using his free hand to wipe his mouth, glaring at the man leaning into him.

"I am not a short little wise-ass from Chicago!" he growled. Parrish laughed and rested his head on Nikola's shoulder.

"You're so pretty…" sighed Parrish.

"I'll be sure to tell her that next time I see her, but first you have to snap out of it," Nikola tapped his chin.

"Mmmm…five more minutes mom," groaned Parrish, his eyes drooping slightly as he attempted to fall asleep on Nikola's shoulder.

Nikola rolled his eyes.

"I am also not a cot," he growled. Nikola tugged Parrish out of the hallway. Now all he had to do was find the stone…and then figure out how it works…tile keeping himself and Parrish out of sight from the teenage mafia…and their relative godmother…something told him that it would've been easier if he had stayed out of it.

_**~~~~Daedalus~~~~**_

Dr. Hayley Kiang paced behind McKay nervously, she hadn't been able to sit for the last hour, only being able to stand it for a few seconds before springing back to her feet and pacing again. She bit the nail of her thumb as her mind raced over all the possibilities that could have befalled her colleague and his mischievous double.

McKay was growing annoyed with her constant pacing and bit his lips as he continued to examine the device.

She stopped, he prayed she'd finally worn herself out, but soon she continued to pace.

He finally had enough and let out a loud groan.

"If you're going to pace aimlessly do it outside, some of us are trying to concentrate!" he barked.

Hayley sat down.

"What if it transported them to the bottom of the ocean, or worse, disintegrated completely," she grabbed his arm and clenched tightly.

McKay winced and pried her claw-like hands off his arm.

"Then this examination would've been a complete waste of time," he sighed.

"I'm serious, McKay! What if it's like that time when you and that captain were stuck in the same body, what if they become a relative Jekyll and Hyde!"

"They look exactly the same, they probably won't even notice," McKay shrugged.

"I mean it! How can you just sit there while David…I mean Dr. Parrish is in probably agonizing danger!" she jumped to her feet and began to pace again.

McKay let out long sigh.

"Because I don't have a big and largely obvious crush on the man," he sighed.

"Really? Am I that obvious that even you see it," she sat back down, looking at him.

"Yes…and what do you mean that even I see it?" he looked up at her, but she ignored him.

"If it's that obvious most of Atlantis must see it," she bit her nail again.

"Everyone except Dr. Parrish that is," he shrugged. "Parrish doesn't see much past the flower bed."

"You're beginning to sound like Carl," Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Who?" McKay looked up from the device for a minute.

She had already moved on.

"Can't this ship move any faster!" she cried, smacking the side of the wall with a balled fist.

McKay jumped slightly at the sound.

"We're pushing the engines as hard as they'll go, you do realize we are going faster than the speed of light through a dimension of subspace?" McKay gave her a weird expression.

"Not fast enough! Come on McKay! You're a genius, can't you kick you a few more miles per hours out of this thing?" she punched him in the shoulder in a buddy-like matter.

McKay winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"It doesn't work that way," he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! I know! I just…it's driving me crazy!" she sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes gazing out to the blue haze of hyperspace.

"Tesla is a genius, if they are still alive I'm sure he'll find a way to get back," McKay tried to be encouraging.

She spun to him wildly.

"IF?" she cried.

"Oh geez," he groaned and stood up from his chair.

"What do you mean by if?" she admonished him.

"Ok, I can't work with this, you want me to help save your boyfriend, go and get a jello at the cafeteria and stay out of my lab," McKay pushed her out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"McKay!" she cried as the door shut behind him, locking her out.

McKay let out a long sigh.

"Finally," he groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. "She's worse than Zelenka."

_**~~~~Fervarra Castle Grounds~~~~**_

Nikola dragged his botanist counterpart into the fresh air of the courtyard of the castle.

He was growing quite tired of this, literally. Parrish had gone completely slack, laying all his weight onto Nikola, and Nikola, despite his vampire strength, was growing weary, and found it hard to carry him. Obviously his vampiric tendencies neutralized the drug quickly, like it did with most sedatives. Unfortunately, Parrish did not have the same immunities as he did.

Nikola found a small alcove behind a thick patch of bushes near the court wall and tucked himself and Parrish into the security of the nook.

Nikola sighed leaning against the wall, he'd never usually be tired, but there was something about this place. He always did find women exhausting, especially when they fawned over him like so.

It was the main reason he claimed celibacy back in the early 20th century. He didn't need this, all he ever needed was Helen.

Parrish laid in the ground, snoring into the dirt and Nikola rolled his eyes.

They could take a rest for awhile, then they would continue the search for the magical stone that wasn't actually a stone, as Caspar put it.

Nikola closed his eyes and began to drift off, his mind tracing to his usual dreams. Unlike what Helen normally accused him of, they were not filled with scantilly-clad images of her, as she would think. Nothing ever so lewd. He dreamt of his favorite thing, her smile, all the memories stored in his eidetic memory of the times her beautiful smile had been directed at him.

Ok, sometimes there was the occasional fantasy, but still not as many as she claimed there was.

Before long he had fallen asleep alongside his comrade, just before the search party past them.

"They have to around here somewhere," muttered Galidriel at the head of the mob.

"This is a disaster Galidriel!" fumed Princess Ailenna. "You didn't give him enough of the liquid, he shouldn't have been that alert!"

"He had an entire mouthful, I saw it with my own two eyes," barked Galidriel.

"Then how come he got away, it should've rendered him mindless to my beauty, he saw right through the disguise, escaped, stole his double, and now the two of them have gone missing. You have lost your touch old mistress."

Galidriel growled.

"I have not lost anything, dear princess, remember who you're talking to, I taught you all you know, as I have your sisters before you. Tesla is a strong man, stronger than the usual fodder we're offered. I underestimated him, but I won't do it again. Once we find him and Parrish, we will convince them it was a dream by giving them this," she held out a small vial. "It will cloud their memories of tonight, giving us the opportunity to try again."

Ailenna nodded and shot a glance at Lilia. They all moved out of the courtyard and back into the castle, never seeing the two of them hidden in the bushes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Nikola felt the sun on his face before he had heard the voices across the courtyard. His head ached, and something was pinning him to the wall, and something was tickling his nose. By the time he had heard the first sound of life, he was beginning to remember where he was.

"What do you mean they're missing? How can they be missing? I left them in your charge!" shouted Caspar. Nikola recognized the deep fatherly timber of the older man's voice.

"I know, sire, it is all my fault! But Tesla is a strong one, we should've known he would not accept his fate gracefully," he recognized the manipulative tone in the evil woman's words. Galidriel. The name was like a curse. She meant nothing but trouble. Usually Nikola was drawn to strong, independent women, but she, she was contemptible even by his standards.

"They can't have gone far, there is no place to run except without aid from the stone," Caspar fumed, dishonored by the lack of respect from his people and his guests. "Why did they feel the need to run away? I have been nothing but hospitable to them since they arrived, how can they abuse my kindness in such a way? They were chosen by the selecting devices."

Nikola awoke, cracking his eyes open slightly.

"Yes, but sire, they were rejected at first, maybe the selecting device tried to change it's mind," suggested Galidriel.

"It has never done that before!" groaned Caspar. "Find them, I will question them myself!"

He dismissed her and she left with a slight nod to her head. Playing the dutiful servant as always. He scoffed. If only the poor king knew what she was teaching his daughters, who she was turning them into.

Nikola sprung into action but was weighed down by his sleeping double, resting on his shoulder. Nikola smacked the man awake, and he jumped away holding his cheek.

"Agh!" he groaned. "I'm up, I'm up! The mission isn't till noon!" he whined.

Nikola stared at him funny.

"I'm not you're little commander, genius," muttered Nikola sarcastically.

Parrish opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of himself, or, rather, Nikola.

"Oh geez!" his hand flew up to his chest in surprise.

"The hangover should wear off soon," Nikola muttered and in a quick movement sprung out from behind the cover of the bushes. "Caspar!"

The man spun on his heel at the mention of his name.

"Tesla!" he growled.

Parrish, less than gracefully, attempted to follow, but his leg got caught in some bramble and he all but flew in a haze of thorns and dirt out of the leafy cover onto the cobbled stone.

"I offer you my home and you reject it so clearly! Tell me why? I have never had my kindness thrown at me in such a way!" boomed the old man.

"I tell you it was not our intention, Caspar, you have been…very gracious, but there is trouble in your kingdon that I don't think you're aware of," Nikola lowered his voice, so as not to be heard.

"What? Nonsense! I know of everything in my kingdom!" the man said stubbornly.

"It involves your governess and the women and girls she is in charge of," Nikola tried to say as politely as possible.

"What do you speak of?" Caspar glared him down, almost fiercely.

"Forgive me, but I don't think you know of Galidriel's workings behind closed doors," Nikola met Caspar's gaze.

Parrish muttered something, desperately trying to pick himself off the ground, but his pant leg seemed to be caught on the thorns. He tried to free himself without tearing the fabric, which was proving to be a hard endeavor.

"How dare you speak about my staff in such a way!" Caspar admonished.

"I don't mean to be rude, but your staff is turning your daughter into a sex-crazed, morally ambiguous, young whor-"

Nikola was cut short.

"There you are!" cried Galidriel, marching up to them.

Nikola groaned; not her, anything but her.

"My lord, permission to relieve you of your guests," she asked, a dark look in her eyes.

"No, he tells me that you have been corrupting my daughter, is this true?" he looked at her.

She seemed shocked.

"I have done nothing but make her the strong, intelligent woman she is today," she defended.

"By making her sex-crazy, and exposing all those girls in a completely unhealthy way, oh yah, I'm sure she couldn't do any better than that!" Nikola scowled at her.

"The girls need to be trained in order to be good for their husbands, it is no secret," Galidriel didn't even deny his claim. Nikola felt a twinge of unease settle in his gut at her reaction, or more so, Caspar's lack of reaction.

"Mr. Tesla, I fail to see the corruption you speak of, all that Galidriel has done is legal under my authority, it is how it has always been done," said Caspar.

Parrish finally made it to his feet.

"You mean you know that she sent your daughter and niece to our rooms last night," Nikola growled.

"Know of it, I consented it!" cried Caspar, staring at them as if it were nothing.

"What? There was someone in my room last night?" he was obviously still foggy from last night.

"Obviously Galidriel did not give you enough to drink," Caspar sighed.

Nikola felt rage beginning to surface. How could any man, let alone a father, aside from a severe pervert, consent to that!

"You people are disturbed," he snarled.

A gasp resounded around the growing crowd.

"Galidriel, take them to the dungeon…persuade them…especially him," he pointed a fat finger at Nikola as the group of Galidriel's girls grabbed him and Parrish and began to drag them away.

Nikola resisted, but the girl's were stronger than they looked. He thought, screw it, and decided to vamp out but what shocked when he was met with human hands.

Where had his vampirism gone?

He began to panic.

Why wasn't he a vampire anymore? Someone had stolen it from him.

"You'll pay for this! All of you will! You are sick! SICK!" he began to shout at Caspar and the other villagers.

Galidriel grabbed him firmly by the throat.

"Ahh, dear, you should've given in when you had the chance, now, I'm afraid, it's my turn," she whispered evilly. Looking over to Parrish who was still a little dazed and confused by the turn of events. "Both of you."

She snickered, and Nikola felt a shiver crawl down his spine. If that wasn't the sound of pure evil he didn't know what was.

The next thing he knew, he was out, a bleak darkness surrounding him, all he could think was: we're doomed.

**~~~~Daedalus~~~~**

The rings on the Daedalus activated and Samantha Carter and her brunette look-a-like stepped off of it. Colonel Caldwell, John Sheppard and Rodney McKay were on standby to greet them. McKay still had the perplexing device in his hands.

He looked up to see two of the same woman and blinked.

"Whoa, Sam?" he nearly dropped the device.

Helen smirked at Carter.

"Oh, yes, you warned me about him," looked at him warily for a second.

"He's harmless, don't worry, it's all brain and bluster," teased Sam.

"Hey, nice to see you too Colonel Carter," McKay said indignantly.

"It's not the first time we've seen double," sighed Sheppard, stepping in and offering his hand to Helen. "Colonel Sheppard, pleased to meet you."

"Dr. Helen Magnus," she answered, shaking his hand.

"This is Colonel Caldwell, Dr. McKay," he introduced the others.

The rings activated and the rest of her team boarded the ship.

"Oh, that can't be healthy," muttered Henry.

"I feel sick," groaned Kate.

"Dr. McKay!" cried Hayley, rounding the corner into the rom. He winced, knowing what she was going to ask.

"What is that? Oh yes, be right there," he brought a hand to his ear pretending to talk on his earwig. "Some sort of science emergency; got to go! Oh, I'll just take this with me, it's on the way."

He ducked out of the room quickly, before the young scientist can reach him. Sheppard smirked slightly watching the scene.

"Trying a little too hard there, Hale," he teased. She turned, and glowered at him.

"Just trying to help Colonel," she responded coolly.

Magnus coughed awkwardly.

"Well, maybe, Dr. McKay could use a hand, Kate, why don't you take Dr. uh," Helen looked at the young woman.

"Dr. Kiang, I'm an associate of Dr. Parrish," she said sternly.

"Kate, take Dr. Kiang to the cafeteria, help ease her mind, I assure you we will try very hard to get both Parrish and Tesla back in one piece," Helen could sense the tension in this woman.

"Hey, why me?" said Kate.

"Because I need Henry, and Will, will just analyze her," shrugged Helen.

"Hey!" cried Will and Kiang simultaneously.

"I'm not hungry, I can help!" she pleaded to Caldwell.

He sighed.

"Go with Dr. Magnus's associate, Dr. Kiang, they will update you as soon as something develops."

The girl let out a frustrated sigh but agreed. She and Kate left the room begrudgingly.

Helen let out a long sigh.

"In too deep, I assume," she turned to the three Colonels.

"Just a little," nodded Carter.

"I see," she blew out a breath. "Well, best get started then."

Helen maneuvered around to the door.

She was glad she was the only one worrying about Tesla, Parrish was going to have his hands full once he got out of this mess.

**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**

Nikola awoke, feeling like his head was being sat upon by an obese baboon.

It was dank, and the smell of stale sweat and iron met his nostrils. The ground was cold and dirty, a rat squeaked somewhere off in the distance, and his head. Oh, his head.

He cracked his eyes open.

He was in a prison, some medieval prison. It was dark and ugly.

Parrish lay unconscious next to him, and he could barely see past the small circle of light that lit the dank dungeon.

"Hey!" he smacked Parrish. Or at least, attempted to, he wasn't quite in control of all is faculties, not as much he would've liked.

He moved like a limp sock.

"Parrish!" he called, his voice no louder than a whisper. "Parrish! Wake up, you idiot!"

Again he didn't stir, just lay there unconscious.

"Parrish! Wake up!" he shouted louder this time.

The man stirred slowly but made no noise.

"This is no time for a light snooze!" he shouted, shifting his body around to kick him.

The man grunted and finally moved to sit up partially.

"They've thrown us down here, the sick bastards, the lot of them, we have to get out, and find the stone of whatever and get out of here so we can destroy those devices before anyone else can get stranded here."

Parrish still didn't respond.

"Parrish…look at me!" he kicked him again.

He made a very uncharacteristic snarl and growled.

Nikola gulped slightly; that wasn't like Parrish at all.

"Parrish?" he asked cautiously. "Are you ok? What have they done to you?"

Parrish snarled again, moving his body in a very unnatural way. Jerking in an almost animalistic way.

"Holy crap, Parrish," Nikola's eyes widened.

The man turned his head and Nikola jumped at the sight.

The skin was ghostly pale, and peeling, the eyes completely white, and his mouth was opened into a dark growl, black saliva dripping out the corners.

He lunged at Nikola and he screamed.

Nikola sprung up, sweat lingering over his brow. He was in a bed, a cot, his hand restrained to the side. It had been a dream.

He let out a sigh of relief.

That was awful.

He hadn't had dreams in a long time, and never something so terrifying as that; he felt the goosebumps prickle his flesh.

The cell he was in was nothing like in his dream, it was nice, homey even. He guessed they didn't torture all that often.

Or maybe this is what they wanted him to think; that he was safe.

His whole body tensed.

He pulled at his chains, determined to yank himself free so he could find his counterpart and escape this maddening place.

"Resistance his futile, Mr. Tesla," a voice said from the shadows. "Those chains are unbreakable; quite the suiting metaphor don't you think?"

Nikola growled.

"You can't do this to people! You can't steal them from their lives to become your sex slaves, and do your bidding! It doesn't work like that! It's wrong!" he glared at her.

"What we offer is unending love, devotion, and peace," Galidriel stepped into the light.

"What you offer is lust! Cold, unsatisfying, drug-induced lust! Whoever created this world did it out of cruelty, not protection, and you! You are evil!" he snarled at her. "You are everything I despise! I will not bend to your will, I will never accept this place or your princess because none of you feel anything!"

Galidriel smirked at his outburst.

"You speak passionately," she stepped closer to him. "You must care deeply for someone you love, and that will be a blessing. Our herbs produce strong images in the mind, as you've already seen demonstrated, you will live out your days trapped in a fantasy, and you will love it. All you have to do is lie back and relax."

She pushed him down with her hand.

"Let me take care of you, Nikola, you're ill," she turned into his beautiful blue-eyed brunette. "You're feverish, Nikola."

"Helen?" he gulped.

"Just lie still Nikola, let me take care of you," she said, sweeping a hand across his face.

"But I thought…"

"It's the fever, it's making you delusional, Nikola, you're at the Sanctuary, you've caught some kind of illness from that device Nikola, it'll all be fine. One IV bag of antibiotics!" she cried to her staff.

"Right away!" called Kate.

"Helen," he gulped.

"Don't worry, Nikola, it will be alright, just relax…it will be alright."

Her face was the last thing he saw before his eyes slipped closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

David Parrish awoke with a start as the edge of a scream sounded off in the distance. He brought a hand up to his head and rubbed it gently. He hasn't had a hangover since he accidentally accepted a drink given to him by a nice young villager of one of the planets he had been researching the medicinal properties of the local plant life, and even then, he hadn't had a drink since college. As Lorne had put it, alcohol didn't treat him well, especially afterwards.

"Uhhh, T-Tesla," he called out to his double, assuming him to be nearby, he usually was. It was hard to think of him as a double, they were really nothing alike. Parrish's sobering mind thought warily about Tesla; he was a little envious of his strength. Parrish wasn't a fool, he knew he wasn't very brave, he was a botanist, he was always a docile person, and generally liked for his gentle demeanor and sweet personality, he couldn't change that, but Tesla, Tesla was the rock star of the scientists, a genius surpassing even Rodney McKay, and on top of that, he was an action star, accompanied with super powers and sex appeal. How could he compete with that?

David shook his head. It wasn't a competition, he never wanted to be like that, they were not the same on the inside, and they would never be, for as much as Parrish was not a rock star, Tesla would never find the joys in the small things, not like David did; Parrish stopped to smell the flowers, Tesla damn near trampled them over.

David groaned again, then something in him realized that he had not been acknowledged by the very man he was comparing himself to and he opened his eyes to look at his surrounding. It was dark, dank, and smelt like the inside of a wraith ship that had been left desolate for a few hundred years. It was also empty.

Parrish blinked to adjust his eyes to the darkness. There was no one in the room as far as he could see, which wasn't very far, there was one light casting a small halo of light for him to see dimly, but there were many dark and foreboding corners.

"T-Tesla?" Parrish said tentatively. He gulped when he, again, did not get a response.

Had they taken him? Was he in a similar place? Was he dead?

David shook his head again, forcing those thoughts away from him. There was no use into working himself up into a fit over nothing, that's what it was, it was nothing, just his mind racing to the worst case scenario. He knew he shouldn't have consented to joining that horror movie marathon, they were nothing but unhealthy.

Parrish begrudgingly made it to his feet, using the bars of the cell to pull himself to his feet.

He always hated this part in the movie, where the character wakes up all alone then reaches into the shadow and either get snagged by something hiding there, or find the corpse of his friend there.

Damn it, that wasn't going to help his already panicked state.

He stood frozen, not willing to leave the warm light to be swallowed by shadows.

He heard something in the distance and he nearly jumped out of his skin before he realized it was only a rodent.

Parrish whimpered slightly.

_Please __no __wraiths, __please __no __wraiths, __anything __but __a __wraith! __How __about __a __pack __of __fluffy __newborn __puppies? __That __would __be __nice __wouldn__'__t __it? __Of __course __it __would __you __idiot, __puppies __don__'__t __have __little __suckers __on __their __paws __that __slurp __the __life __right __out __of __you! __The __worst __a __puppy __could __do __is __lick __you __to __death! __Yes, __but __it __would __be __a __pleasant __death, __not __a __cold, __drawn __out, __painful __death, __where __the __last __thing __you __see __is __a __green, __clammy __skinned __soul __sucker__…_

A door opened a fair distance away.

A stream of light lit more of the room and Parrish let out a slight sigh of relief to see that he wasn't trapped with anything dangerous.

But he tensed again when a figure stepped into the silhouette of the doorway.

"P-please…don't hurt me, I just want to go home," Parrish whimpered to the tall figure.

The figure took a step forward and David flinched, bringing his hands up to protect his face.

"I'll go quietly, just don't hurt me!" cried Parrish.

"Parrish! Shush, you ninny, do you want to get me caught!" the figure said in a very familiar face.

"Tesla?" Parrish dropped his hand, relief washing over him.

"Who else do you think it is? Your mother?" Tesla stepped into the light, a stern expression on his face. "Now quiet, you fool, I'm here to bust you out."

"What happened to you? Where'd you go?" asked Parrish.

"I escaped, these sickos tried to brainwash me, I let them believe they did, so they released me and I waited for them to leave before escaping to come and find you, I'd like for us to be long gone before they realize that," Nikola came up to the door and picked the lock, the cell door swinging open. "Lets get out of her quickly."

Parrish nodded and followed.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if they had actually managed to get to you," Parrish sighed gratefully.

"Probably died, you are kind of useless," he muttered.

Parrish deflated slightly; he was wasn't he? Tesla had done everything, and all he had done was fall into even more danger. Tesla was the real hero on this mission. Parrish's earlier envy of the man's strength came back. If he even had a fraction of the strong will Tesla had he could at least save himself.

He looked down and decided not to say anything more, so he didn't look even more like the fool he felt.

Nikola wordlessly marched out of the dungeon.

_**~~~~On the Daedalus~~~~**_

Kate sat across from Hayley Kiang in the cafeteria.

Neither were talking, and neither were eating, they just stared, arms crossed, pointed gaze at each other.

Kate was growing increasingly uncomfortable under this woman's heated gaze.

Both women could sense the similar attraction to the gentle botanist, even though it had gone unspoken. Kate could tell from her obvious eagerness to have her colleague returned as soon as possible. Hayley, on the other hand, just didn't like her.

Eventually the silence got to Kate and she had to break it.

"Sooo," she sighed. "You work with Parrish, huh?"

"Dr. Parrish to you," muttered Hayley.

Kate was taken aback by her aggressiveness.

"Must've been pretty weird when Tesla popped up in his place," Kate tried a different angle.

"If you mean it was weird when your friend Tesla physically assaulted me under the persona of my colleague, then yes, it was weird," Hayley's cool gaze continued to boor into Kate's soul.

"Yah, he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes," mumbled Kate.

"I don't think so, he may be self-serving and opportunistic, but he's got a good heart," Hayley's tone remained even.

"Are you just going to disagree with everything I say, because if so, I would like to take this time to pull out my iPod and drown out all the sarcastic comments," Kate leaned over, looking very seriously. What was this girl's problem?

"I'm not disagreeing with you," she shook her head.

"Yes, you are," Kate groaned.

"No, I'm not," Hayley shrugged.

"You're doing it now!" cried Kate.

Hayley sat back in her chair and hmphed.

"Look, what is your deal? I have done nothing to offend you, have I? And if you thin that babysitting you is a barrel of sunshine, it isn't, I want them back safely just as much as you do so let it go!" Kate crossed her arms again, growing tired.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the fact that I've been ordered to sit here and wait when one of my friends is in danger," she relaxed slightly.

"It's hard not to be worried, I know, I want David back in one piece as well," Kate accidentally blurted out.

Hayley tensed again.

"You call him David?" she asked, more shocked and hurt than angry.

"N-Nikola too…I use all facets of everyone's name, you can call me Kate…or Freelander if you wish," Kate tried to cover.

"You like him, don't you?" Hayley accused.

"He looks exactly like one of the most obnoxious colleagues I have ever had," Kate said cryptically.

"Yah, but it doesn't matter, David Parrish is one of the single-most gentlest souls this side of two galaxies and it shows. He is sweet, sincere, passionate, caring, and when he looks at you he sees a person, a genuine person, not a piece of meat that he can use, I can see it in your eyes," Hayley pointed her finger at Kate.

"It's not that hard to see it in yours," Kate muttered in response.

"Of course not, I've been working along side him for almost three years. He was the first person in Atlantis to greet me like I was a real person, not just a woman, or a new liability, or a pretty face. I get to see that genius mind work in progress every day, how he finds the ray of hope in his work even when it has failed, and the unquenchable joy when he's made a new discovery. Small of big, the look on his face is more than anyone could ask for. People treat him like he's just some crackpot plant lover, they all do, Lorne, Sheppard, even McKay, but do anything stop to see his brilliance, or his passion for his work. No! But Parrish is vital, to so much."

"You are in love with him?" Kate looked at the young woman.

"We- uh," she was struck speechless. "Well, yes, I guess I am."

"Ever tried telling him that?" asked Kate.

"Well…no, I haven't," Hayley looked away shyly. "Parrish is such a sweet man, never in all my years of working with him have I seen him on a date with anyone, I don't know if he even…sees me that way."

Kate let out a soft sigh.

"Really? Or are you just scared that he will laugh in you face when you tell him the truth?" Kate crossed her arms.

"What does it matter? Why do you even care? It's not like you even know him a fraction the way I do," Hayley said dismissively.

"You're right, I don't, but I understand all of what you just said, David is remarkable, despite is similar appearance to Tesla. I've known him only for a few days and I knew I liked him. And I know that if you just told him a snippet of what you've told me, he will understand. He's more perceptive than he looks. Tell him how you feel, and he will tell you how he does. If it's not the answer you want that's alright, he will not laugh, he won't throw you out of his life because you have feelings," Kate patted the girl's shoulder. "He may surprise you if you just give him the chance. Now I'm going to get some jello, do you want some?"

Hayley looked up at Kate as she got to her feet.

"Uh…sure," she smiled, a weak smile to be sure, but it was the softest look she had given Kate all day and Kate took that as a success and nodded, secretly gesturing in triumph.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Nikola and Parrish walked in silence through the winding halls and corridors of the castle.

Parrish stayed a few steps behind Tesla, being sure not to do anything to upset him. He still felt like a burden and he was trying to lessen it as much as he could.

Tesla chanced a brief glance back at him.

Their eyes met, and Tesla could see the worry in his double's eyes.

"Don't worry," he said, breaking away to look forward again. "Once we find the stone of Ramanak we'll be home free."

"Oh, uh, good," Parrish scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Once we make it to the other side we'll destroy both those devices so no one else can end up stuck here, it's the only way we can defeat these bastards," Nikola growled.

"And you think this stone of ram-"

"Ramanak."

"Yah, you think it will actually send us home, not to someplace worse?" asked Parrish.

"Of course it will send us home, just trust me," Tesla kept walking.

Parrish nodded silently.

They were moving pretty fast through the many corridors of the massive palace, it was amazing how they haven't seemed to get lost.

Parrish paused; a thought had struck him.

The stone. Tesla hasn't called it by its name since they learned of its existence, he had called it the stone of whatever, how did it come that he remembered the name now. Something about Tesla's whole demeanor was off. He didn't walk the same way either, Parrish remembered the way his double swaggered, it was practically part of his personality, and the way he held himself, it was almost robotic, not the graceful movements he had observed. He wondered if it was just the change of circumstance, or if it was something else.

Parrish coughed to get his double's attention.

"Uh, Tesla, one more question, if you don't mind," Parrish caught up with him and fell into step alongside with him.

"Fine, make it quick," muttered Tesla.

"That bitch that has this kingdom in the palm of her hand, what are we going to do about her?" Parrish winced at using such language, but for this test it was necessary.

It worked, Tesla visibly stiffened at her mention.

"What do you mean?" he said coolly.

"Well, she's corrupting their minds, she has to be stopped, right?" Parrish watched Tesla's reaction carefully. "I mean she did try to brainwash you, you of all people must want to see her dead."

Nikola seethed at his words.

"Let's just get out of here in one piece, without any bloodshed," he said, his tone even, but Parrish could sense the stress behind his words.

"No, I think we should give her a taste of her own medicine, I'll hold her down, and you can use your talented hands to beat the snot out of her, then take her down like the bitch she is. Because, you're right, she's a bitch, a spiteful, contemptible, manipulating bi-"

Suddenly Nikola swung his hand around to grasp Parrish's throat tightly.

"ENOUGH!" he cried, slamming Parrish against the wall.

"I was right!" Parrish choked out. "You have been brainwashed, this is all a set up! You're working for her now, aren't you?"

Nikola brought his hand back to punch David but was stopped.

"Ah, ah, ah, Nikola, wouldn't want to harm our guest now, would you?" Galidriel stepped out, around the corner, followed by her horde of girls.

She stepped up right behind Tesla and wrapped her arms around his lithe torso, her hands sliding down over his abdomen.

He looked over at her admiringly.

"Put him down, my sweet," she pressed a light kiss to the side of his head.

He looked over at Parrish with disdain, but obligingly released him.

"That's my good boy," Galidriel cupped Nikola's cheek and kissed him solidly on the lips, the sight disgusted Parrish. "Now, go stand over there while I teach our good friend a lesson."

Nikola nodded in compliance.

"As my lady wishes," he extricated himself from her arms and went to stand with the rest of Galidriel's gang.

Parrish was horrified at Tesla's supplication, how could they have gotten to him, and how was he going to get him back?

"What have you done to him?" he snarled to the evil woman.

"I just changed his views on our ways and our people, he sees the truth about what we do and why we do it, and he accepts them, just like his predecessors before him."

"Like Roger, did you brainwash him to?" cried Parrish.

"All men need a little incentive," Galidriel shrugged.

"Incentive! You're brainwashing husbands and setting you're young girls after them like wolves!" Parrish understood Tesla's previous dislike for the woman. She was pure evil.

"To continue our survival! We cannot die out! We must live on, by any means necessary. Tesla will marry Princess Ailenna tomorrow, and father many daughters with her, as well as satisfying the needs of many others, this is not a punishment, Mr. Parrish, this is a gift, he is helping us to save our people, you should be happy for him."

"It's hard to be happy for a zombie!" Parrish cried; a strength bubbling up inside he didn't know he had. "Look at him! He's mindless! You've taken one of the greatest minds of the last century and turned him into a pile of mush! He will never be happy, he will only think what you tell him to think! How is that living? How is that a gift to anyone? You have stolen his life! You have stolen many lives! How could anyone be happy here?"

Galidriel brought her hand back and slapped him, almost crippling, hard.

His knees buckled slightly with the force of the hit and he leaned against the wall to regain his strength.

"You are just as simple minded as he was! But that will change. Lilia, take him, I leave him in your charge! If you do this well he may be yours to keep."

Galidriel turned back to Tesla, running a hand through his slick hair gently.

"Come with us Nikola, we have a wedding to prepare for," she leaned up and kissed Tesla and Parrish's stomach lurched at how he willingly kissed her back.

Lilia separated from the group and came towards Parrish, taking his arm gently.

"Come with me," she said softly.

She was stronger than she looked, and he complied, not really wanting to hurt the young girl.

Parrish kept his eyes on Nikola as he was led away by Galidriel and her group of adolescent sluts.

When they went out of view he turned to his new captor.

She attempted to lead him away.

"I will never love you, despite what bullshit she's fed you," he said uncharacteristically harsh.

The poor girl gasped slightly, her face looking hurt by his words.

"Please, just come this way," he tried to ignore his statement.

Parrish complied, but his face was furrowed in a permanent scowl. He had to come up with a plan, he couldn't let Tesla become a mindless sex drone for these heartless people.

But he couldn't do it right now. For the moment he would have to find his inner Tesla to influence and, god forbid, take advantage of his situation to find and save Tesla. He asked himself what he would do if he lost Tesla; the answer came to him simpler than he thought it would.

Anything he could.

_**~~~~Author's Notes~~~~**_

Sorry for such the long wait guys, life's been mighty busy with school and everything, but thankfully this weekend has seen me with some time to update a chapter or two, so i hope you enjoy it.

I've realized that Parrish has been pretty much in the background for the most part of this story, but from this point he's going to show off his inner fighter. Not as much as Tesla, but he's been pushed to his limits, i hope you like it. Parrish is going to kick some evil Gal ass, just because i want him to :)

Thank you all for your lovely comments, they have been really such a blessing to me, especially in writing this story. Thee have been several times when i have not wanted to complete it, and have nearly given up on it, but because of you guys i have kept going and have pushed through all the writer's block i have been experiencing, so i hope you guys enjoy it as it continues and keep reviewing, you guys are awesome :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Parrish looked around at the room he was in. It was nice, neatly furnished and colored with rich deep purples and burgundies; there were no windows to escape from but, all-in-all, it was better than the cell he had occupied not too long ago.

He looked over at his guard. The young woman sat quietly in a chair next to the door, hands in her lap; thumbs twiddling. Her face was downcast, and her eyes chanced a fleeting glance in his direction.

He hmphed and looked away, crossing his arms.

This just helped in further deflating her.

"P-please, don't be mad…" she said cautiously.

Parrish huffed.

"I have every reason to, you and your people, have taken us from our homes, forced us into your way of life, you've drugged us, manipulated us, and then expect us to just be okay with it all. Like it's perfectly acceptable! Well, my mother taught me to have morals," Parrish winced slightly; he knew he was being harsh, but a part of him knew that he couldn't appear soft, not to these people. If he was going to save Tesla, he'd have to act like Tesla, he will ask for forgiveness afterwards.

"You're beginning to sound like Tesla," Lilia muttered.

"Is he wrong?" Parrish looked over to her.

"No…I just thought you were…"

"Different? Special?"

"Better," she finally looked at him this time.

He deflated slightly.

"Look, I don't like treating you this way anymore than you do, you are a victim just like the rest of those girls, it's Galidriel who deserves this anger, not you…but the fact that you follow her so blindly, I can't…"

"I don't like it, I never wanted to…to do those things to you. So many times I've wanted to refuse her demands, but I'm just not strong enough, and the only one who has the strength to stand up to her is my cousin Ailenna, and she sees nothing wrong with Galidriel's teachings." Lilia stood up, moving cautiously towards him. "I feel so trapped here, David, it wasn't till I met you that I realized I had a way out."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her incredulously.

Lilia kneeled in front of him, taking his hands into hers.

"I'm next in line, as our tradition follows, once the eldest made her choice, the next would have the other one, the one she didn't choose. Ailenna chose Tesla, which means I would've had you. I knew it was meant to be, I knew I could use that time to convince you to take me with you through the stone and away from this place," Lilia held up a small vial. "This is the antidote to the drug they used to cloud your minds that night. I had it tucked in my bosom, and when Galidriel left us alone, I was going to give it to you, and then plead my case. If Tesla hadn't stolen you away, I would've helped you find the stone, nothing would've happened to you that night. I would never – could never – not to you, not after the kindness you have shown me. I know it's too late for you to ever consider me as a viable partner, but please, I don't want to be trapped here."

Parrish felt his heart melt at her pleading, but a small edge of skepticism clouded his mind.

"How do I know you're not just saying this to trick me, like Tesla?" he looked into her eyes, trying to read any untruthfulness.

She leaned over and gave him a soft chaste kiss; just gentle enough to be registered in his brain as real.

She pulled away shyly.

"I'm sorry," she shuffled

"No, no, it's fine," he said awkwardly. "I, uh, just wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I've wanted to do that since I met you," she blushed slightly.

"Why? You know nothing about me, how could you tell if I was any different from Tesla, or any other man whose ever been selected?"

"You have a good heart, you see beauty no one else sees. I saw you admire the flowers, from that moment I knew you were special," she looked up at him.

Parrish smirked slightly; it was almost ironic.

"Will you help me?" he looked at her.

"Yes, I know where the stone is and how to operate it," she nodded.

"And Tesla?" he asked.

"He is being prepared for the wedding tomorrow," she said without hesitation.

"Alright, we'll get him first, I'm not leaving him here," Parrish stood up heading towards the door.

"Wait, take this," Lilia handed him another small vial. "This should wake Tesla from his spell, just three drops."

"Alright, and thank you," he smiled warmly before opening the door to head off.

"Wait! You will take me with you to your world, right? You won't leave me here will you?" she asked firmly, taking his arm for him to look her in the eye.

"Of course not, I promise," he said as sincerely as he could manage.

She smiled widely and leapt into his arms, winding her hands around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Whoa!" Parrish stepped back. "We'll talk about that later, first let's just…find Tesla and get out of here."

Lilia stepped back and composed herself, nodding in agreement.

"Follow me," she said, stepping out into the hall. "We're going to need something to defend ourselves. My cousin will not take too lightly to us stealing her future husband, neither will Galidriel."

"You mean weapons?" he looked at her, slightly shocked that she would suggest such a thing.

"Just in case," she assured him. "If all goes well, we won't have to use them, but knowing Galidriel, do we really want to take the chance?"

Parrish couldn't argue with her logic; Galidiriel was devious, cunning, and more than a little dirty. They would need every bit of assurance they could muster to face her.

"You're right, but just in case," he sighed.

She nodded and took his hand leading him down the hall to the armory.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~ **_

Galidriel opened the door to the princess's chambers. Walking up to the young woman slowly, but surely. Her maidens braided her hair in front of the bright vanity, while two other held each of her hands, trimming her nails and cuticles.

She sat regally, as she had been taught and saw Galidriel in the reflection of the mirror.

"Galidriel, I presume my husband-to-be is being prepared as we speak, or why would you be here," she glowered, looking at her maidens, frightening them away with one glance.

"He has been taken care of, my princess," Galidriel bowed her head.

"Oh, I'm sure he has," Ailenna turned towards her mistress, a dark glare in her eyes. "Let me get one thing straight, Galidriel, Tesla is mine, he has been chosen for me, and you will not userp my control."

"Why princess, whatever do you-"

"Don't play me, Galidriel! I know your methods, I know what you do behind closed doors, and I know you can't resist him, I saw the look in your eyes. Well this time you'll just have to restrain yourself. He is first and foremost mine, and if I see fit, I may lend his services to you, but only after the wedding night!"

Galidriel bit her tongue and bowed her head again.

"As you wish," she said curtly.

"Now get out of my sight, and make sure nothing goes wrong between now and my wedding night," Ailenna turned sharply back to the vanity.

Galidriel's patient smile slowly dripped into a scowl behind the princess's back. She turned and marched out of the room, heading at a quick pace to where they were keeping the new prince.

She watched with a careful silence as the maidens tended to him. He sat quietly, unmoving, and unflinching as the women rubbed a strongly scented oil over his muscles and back.

Galidriel eyed him, enjoying the sight; he was built far better than most of the men selected by the devices.

She looked to the maids, giving them a dismissive gesture.

They stopped their work and left just as quietly, leaving her alone with the man.

He sat as still as ever, sensing her presence, but obedient enough not to move until told.

She always preferred her men calm and obliging.

"How are you feeling, my prince?" she asked cautiously, taking a step towards him.

His head shifted slightly, obviously contemplating the question.

"Good, mistress," he said calmly.

"Enjoying your preparations?" she stepped behind him, gently resting her hands on his shoulders, kneading the muscles there.

He didn't answer, and she smiled deviously.

"Tomorrow will be the start of a new life for you, my sweet prince," a finger stroked his neck softly as she spoke. "A life of purpose. You are helping to save our people Nikola, an honor you should take with much gratitude."

"Yes, mistress."

"And what a wonderful specimen you are," her hands slid down his arms.

He, again, didn't answer, just let her caress over his skin. He was so compliant, and she reveled in the control she had over him.

"The princess thinks she can demand of me what I give to her, you may be her future husband, but she is my pupil, and I'll show her not to defy me, royal lineage or not."

Nikola tilted his head at what she was saying, either confused or unsure or what the meaning behind them was.

"I made you, Nikola, just like I have made everyone else in this kingdom, and we have no wars, no feuds, no divorces. The girls are taught to love their husbands, and care for their daughters, and every man in our kingdom is decent and honorable, all because of me!" she slid her hands into is hair as she continued her rant. "I will not have my charity taken and thrown back in my face, not after all the work I've done. You understand, right, my sweet prince?"

He nodded and she smiled lightly, kissing him softly.

"I knew you would," she looked into his empty blue eyes, enjoying seeing her reflection in the black pupils. "Come, you must be ready for your bath." She took his hand leading him into the adjoining room, the steam nearly blinded all but a few feet in front of them. She led him up to the massive bath, it was like a large hot tub, and the hot water bubbled occasionally.

She lowered him into the water, seating him on the edge.

"You just sit here, my prince, and I'll take care of you," she smiled deviously, leaning in to take another kiss but was stopped by a sudden interruption.

Lilia ran in, coming up to her, fighting to catch her breath.

"Mistress! You must come! It's Parrish, he overpowered me, then he ran away!" she cried.

"Foolish girl!" cried Galidriel. She stood up and slapped the young girl. "I left him in your charge!"

"I'm sorry, mistress, it seems we both underestimated him," she looked down, fighting back tears.

"Looks like I have to do everything myself, stay here and tend to the prince, if you are even capable of doing that!" she barked, spinning angrily on her heel towards the door.

The girl held her cheek until the door shut behind the powerful woman then dropped the shamed girl act, running over to Tesla.

"It's clear!" she called.

Parrish stepped out of the steamy fog.

"Are you ok?" he looked at her reddened cheek.

"It's nothing," she shrugged it off. "It's him you need to worry about."

Before Parrish could spin around he was caught by a very strong arm and tossed into the scalding hot water, bursting from the surface to gulp in air.

He spat out the water that had managed to find it's way into his mouth.

"David, look out!" cried Lilia.

A fist shot out from nowhere and connected with his nose. He tasted the metallic flavor of blood, and felt it dripping down the front of his face. His nose was bleeding, wonderful.

He lifted his arms to his face to block another hit and managed to open his eyes enough to see the face of his attacker. Of course, for a moment, he saw himself, but the blue-grey eyes were edged with rage and he ducked another swing of the man's deadly arms.

"Tesla! Hold still!" cried Parrish, and Nikola restrained himself. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

He didn't speak, but stood there breathing heavily, not unlike a vicious beast eyeing it's prey before the slaughter.

"I escaped to find you…to congratulate you on your impending nuptuals," he lied quickly, trying to remain as calm as possible, his eyes skirting to Lilia. She nodded in agreement. "I mean, it isn't everyday a man gets to marry a princess…right?"

Parrish saw Nikola relax slightly. He took this opportunity to wipe his wet hair from his face.

"And what man doesn't deserve a bachelor party, you know alcohol, cigars, dancers, and football…" Parrish was talking straight out of his ass at this point; he never enjoyed any of these things, he was just pulling out every bachelor party cliché he had ever seen in a movie.

Tesla listened patiently, not noticing Lilia pick up a small vase from the corner of the room and creep silently up behind him, hoisting the object above her head.

Parrish watched uneasily, he didn't want to hurt Tesla, but neither he nor Lilia could beat him in a fistfight, and they were running out of time.

Any moment now Galidriel would come back to look over her prize, and if she saw him and Lilia attempting to cure him it would be all over.

Lilia got into position, ready to bring the vase down on Tesla's head, when he spun around and grabbed her wrist, snarling animalistically at her. Parrish took this as his chance and sprung towards his double, grabbing his head and forcing him under the water, holding him there despite his near violent thrashing. It was hard, as Parrish had never been a terribly muscular man, certainly not to compare with Tesla, and holding him under the water was a definite challenge, but it didn't take long before the struggling became weaker and weaker until he ceased moving at all.

Parrish immediately pulled his double's head back to the surface, dragging him out of the water, kneeling over him, they didn't have a lot of time before Tesla would be in danger.

"Hand me the vial!" he ordered Lilia and she nodded, handing him the small glass container.

"Just three drops, too much will poison him," she instructed quickly. Parrish nodded and quickly pulled out the stopper, going as fast and as careful as he possibly could to open his mouth and drop the antidote inside. He handed the vial back to her and began to do chest compressions to get Tesla breathing again.

He plugged his nose and was about to give him mouth to mouth when the blue-grey orbs shot open, and he sputtered back to life.

"Kah! Ga-gleh!" he muttered, spitting out water, and rolling to his side to take the pressure off his chest.

"Tesla?" Parrish asked cautiously, hoping against hope that his double was back to normal.

"Guh, what happened?" he coughed.

"Oh thank god!" cried Parrish.

Tesla wiped his face, looking up at his double and his apparently new companion, then looking down at his half-dressed form, his genius mind putting two and two together.

"Aw hell!" he cried. "What'd I do this time?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Tesla stared at his two rescuers incredulously; he could not believe his ears. Not from these two. First off, he hasn't been inebriated since the latter half of the 19th century, let alone brainwashed; and secondly…how the hell could plant boy have beaten him in a fistfight, he had abnormal vampiric strength for crying out loud!

His double rambled on about the vile witch, Galidriel, and her plans; he listened half-heartedly, not paying too much attention; frankly he was still stumped on the idea that Parrish even managed to escape. Then there was all this other information he couldn't process, that Galidriel had brainwashed him, turning him into a mindless drone, then kissing him…he was pretty sure he would've remembered what the kiss of death felt like, brainwashed or not, and on top of that, he mused about why the princess's young cousin was here, apparently having switched sides.

This was all coming too fast, not even his genius mind could jumble through it. He raised his hands up to halt the onslaught of confusing information.

"Alright, hold on!" he huffed, silencing his bumbling double. "Start from the beginning," he ordered shortly.

Parrish blinked, surprised that he would have to repeat himself to the genius.

"Uhh, well, the device brought us here to…" he began, but Nikola shook his head, he was confused, not clueless.

"From the brainwashing!" he clarified.

"Oh, right, well, we were separated, I was put into a cell, I don't know where they took you, but when I woke up you were there, pretending to be normal but you really weren't, you were trying to lure me into a trap set by Galidriel-"

"Trying?" Nikola looked at him skeptically.

"A-and succeeding…but anyways, at some point I realized you weren't acting right, so I called your bluff, knowing that if you were the real you, you would have nothing good to say about that woman…I used language I'm not proud of, but I had to provoke you, it worked, you snapped and nearly broke my windpipe."

"You don't say…"

"I do…and then Galidriel and her gang showed up and she kissed you…"

"She kissed me?" Nikola remained skeptical.

"Oh yah, and you kissed back, it was unsettling…"

"And then you stood up to her?" Nikola quirked his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, sort of. I know it's not me, but I just kind of got carried away, and then Lilia decided to help me, led me here to find you, you tried to beat me up, I managed to hold you under the water long enough to render you unconscious, we gave you the antidote and here we are," recounted Parrish.

"And you didn't think drowning me would cause any kind of permanent or irreparable damage?" Nikola put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I had lifeguard training," shrugged Parrish.

"You instill such confidence in me," Nikola muttered sardonically.

"Well you're alive aren't you?" Parrish said indignantly.

The debate was stilled when Lilia walked into the room carrying a pile of clean clothes in her arms. She walked up to the pair and handed a set to Tesla, they were technically his anyway, and it was better than the flimsy white briefs he was wearing. She handed Parrish a similar set, smiling at him sweetly as he accepted the dry clothes to replace his own soaked garments.

Nikola watched with a slightly bemused smile.

Lilia politely left the room to let the men change and Nikola eyed her as she went, smirking mischievously.

"What is it?" Parrish asked, noticing Nikola's sudden interest in the woman.

Nikola turned his attention back to Parrish, his smile growing wider.

"You dog," Nikola winked at his double.

"What are you talking about?" Parrish glared at him.

"Manipulating a lovesick demi-princess into working for our side, I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you," Nikola slapped him on the back, the warmest gesture Parrish thought he's ever received from the old genius.

"It's not like that, Tesla, so just lay off," Parrish shrugged away from Tesla.

"We are talking about the same brunette that just walked out of here, right?" Nikola pointed to the door Lilia exited from.

"Yes, and I didn't have to manipulate her into anything, she's a good person, trapped here just like we are. When we leave I promised I would take us with her, and I meant that, but not for any reason your lewd mind can come up with. No one deserves to be trapped here, and unlike some I don't need to manipulate them to gain their trust."

Nikola made a non-commital gesture, turning and placing his pile gently on a chair.

"I don't know how long you've lived, or even how you even managed it, but I pity the distrust you have for people, must be lonely inside that head of yours," Parrish walked away with his pile of clothes, moving a decent distance away to change.

Nikola mewed over the botanist's words, the man was more right than he would ever admit. His century+ of living had been spent mostly in isolation, nothing but his inventions and his thoughts, his thoughts about Helen.

So many times he had almost convinced himself to shun his promise to stay in hiding just to watch her from a distance, if only to see her to remind himself of why he had made that promise.

He'd almost done it too, several times in fact, once he made it almost halfway to her before stopping himself. It wasn't until Rome, when he realized his promise no longer applied.

He smirked slightly. Seemed like plant boy had grown a spine while he was out of it, or if anything, a strong opinion. There was more to his botanist look-a-like than he realized, not like he was going to tell him that or anything.

The two dressed in silence, barely acknowledging each other. Parrish muttered something quietly to himself, while Nikola whistled the tune to some song he remembered hearing through the halls of the Sanctuary one night. It reminded him of Helen.

Suddenly Lilia ran back in, not bothering to knock, running over to Parrish.

"Hide!" she whispered sharply.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Hide! She's coming!" she pushed him behind a blinder, then ran back to Nikola and forced him to sit on a chair, dragging over a stool with some fragrant oils and other grooming items, immediately pouring a splash of it on to her palm and shoving it through his hair.

"What are you doing?" he cried, slapping away her hands.

"Just hold still; act like you're brainwashed!" she forced her hands back to his head.

"Like I'm what?" he turned to look at her.

"Shhh!" she grabbed his chin and forced his face forward just as Galidriel walked in.

He straightened up immediately, understanding what she had meant.

"Who said you could continue to prepare him? I said to watch him," glowered Galidriel at Lilia.

"He was becoming restless, mistress, I'm sorry I didn't know what to do," she said shyly stepping away from him. "I thought it couldn't hurt to continue."

Galidriel sneered at the young girl.

"You aren't fit to, you might screw it up, as per your record, the others are still searching for your Dr. Parrish, if you had just done what I said instead of becoming blind with your fantasies for the wimp we would not be having these problems, now get out!"

Lilia stayed strong, but Nikola could sense the hurt radiating off her. He stayed still though, trying to remain as unmoved and uncaring as Galidriel expected him to be.

Lilia left the room quickly. Galidriel turned to him, a soft, yet unsettling smile on her face. Nikola had to use all of his will not to flinch from her outstretched fingers. She was a creepy woman, but he couldn't think of that right now.

"Ah, now that we're alone," she said, drawling gently.

Nikola tried to think of something pleasant…you know, like torture, or food poisoning.

Her hands entwined around his neck.

"Did you miss me?" she asked gently, a finger tracing his cheek.

"Yes, mistress," he said as stiffly as possible.

"Everything has been arranged my sweet prince, just a few more hours and you and me, we'll be together."

Nikola felt her breath on his ear and he silently prayed that some problem would arise that would distract her from getting any closer.

"Doesn't that sound nice?" she sighed, her lips just brushing across his skin.

No.

"What about the princess?" he asked.

"She has her right to you, no doubt, but I also have mine, and despite what the princess claims I have more power in this manner than she realizes, don't you agree?"

Her hands slid down the front of his torso, undoing the buttons of the crisp black jacket, her nails scratching against his chest. He was going to have nightmares about this.

"Yes, mistress," he fought to keep his voice even.

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now…_

She maneuvered around him to come face to face, straddling his lithe hips. He never knew his whole body could revolt against one entity. Her hands slid into his hair, great, now he'd have to shave his head, wouldn't Johnny just have a big laugh over that.

He tried not to look over to the blinder where Parrish was hiding, he hoped that he would use that newly acquired backbone to get her off of him!

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, leaned in for a kiss and he broke, flinching away from her venomous kiss.

She looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, my prince?" she looked into his eyes.

He was about to apologize, claim that something hurt him, instead of the obvious which was he'd rather kiss the butt of a leperous, rabid, flying monkey…or John, instead of this woman, but he caught a glimpse of something, a reflection in the large silver earring she wore.

He looked into her eyes, maintaining the act of the big dumb ape.

"Did I hurt you?" she coddled him, ugh she was sickening.

He nodded compliantly.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I didn't mean to," she said coyly, again leaning in to kiss him. This time he let her, knowing it wasn't going to last long.

Her lips touched his and he used all the strength his mind had to imagine he was kissing someone far more pleasant than this woman.

She tasted like evil.

What are you waiting for? Do it! Get it over with; he thought desperately.

Suddenly he heard a loud clang and a thunk, and the slimy lips fell away from his and a dead weight slumped into his chest.

Finally.

He cracked his eyes open, finding Galidriel lying unconscious on his lap.

He quickly pushed her off, having no regard for her wellbeing if she managed to bump her head and become brain dead.

Parrish appeared behind him.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long but I didn't want her to become aware of my presence until it was too late," he said quickly.

Nikola snarled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever leave me in that position again I'll hit you so hard you're going to be feeling it in the afterlife!" he growled then released him.

He looked back down at the unconscious witch. He shuddered and stood up, shaking out all the goosebumps she left on his skin.

"Ugghh, she touched me! She touched me all over!" he whined.

"How could you stand it? I would've broken way sooner than that," Parrish muttered honestly, causing Nikola to growl throatily.

"I know," he said sharply.

"Oh…s-sorry," Parrish shied away.

"Yah, next time, you get to be me!" Nikola pointed a finger

The door to the room opened and Lilia peeked her head through, happy to see Galidriel down and her two heroes safe and sound.

"Is she down?" she asked.

"Yes," Parrish nodded.

"Fortunately," scowled Nikola.

"Good, then come with me, no one is guarding the stone, they are all searching for David," she waved them over to follow her.

"Oh, so you guys are on a first name basis are you?" Nikola looked over at Parrish, who just glared at him.

The halls of the castle were practically empty, they had only run into a few people so far, and Nikola found it weird. Surely the whole kingdom couldn't be out searching for his double, he assumed everyone was preparing for the wedding tomorrow. However there was still something very unsettling about all of this, something wasn't right, something hadn't been right since they had been here. He thought it was Galidriel, but it wasn't the only things off about this place, it was there he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"This way," Lilia said, opening a large, heavy door.

They followed her into the room, almost halted by the sight.

"That's definitely not a stone," muttered Tesla.

The Stone of Ramanak was not a stone, it was machinery unlike Nikola or Parrish had ever seen.

"It's not Ancient, not wraith either, I've never seen technology like this before, of course, I'm no Dr. McKay," said Parrish, examining the delicate and whirring clockwork of the stone.

"Well neither am I," said Nikola, pushing up his sleeves.

"The Rjivulin is over here," Lilia gestured to a control panel. Nikola walked over confidently, lifting up his finger, preparing himself to read it like a children's pop-up book.

His confidence soon shattered as his pop-up book turned into a 5000 page novel about Existentialism in five different languages written backwards.

"Damn it!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Parrish.

"They're gone, all of them, it started with my ability to change, and now I can't even command a simple magnetic manipulation! What has this place done with my powers?"

"Your powers?" Parrish asked.

"How else do you think I have lived so long? The aliens abducted me?" Nikola cried angrily.

"Your immortal?" asked Parrish.

"I'm half-vampire with electric and magnetic powers, and yes it does take a lot to kill me, except in here! Why?" Nikola snarled.

"What's a vampire?" asked Lilia.

"Well, I'd show you but my power-point presentation is not working right now!" Nikola fumed. "Dammit, I just got those back, don't do this to me!"

Parrish looked at his double in a new light. He wasn't die hard fighter, his strength came from his special abilities, without them he was just a whiny, super-smart, brat! Parrish almost laughed with the revelation, he was no different than any McKay, Sheppard, and Lorne he's ever met.

And here he was thinking that Tesla was some kind of Batman/Hercules, a strong-willed superhero, whose strength came from his convictions and beliefs, a moral code, or even just a stubborn attitude. Nikola Tesla's strength came from an abnormal power, a shield that protected him from any dangers, but beneath it was just a man, like him.

"If you knew where the, uh, stone was, why haven't you escaped beforehand?" Parrish asked, ignoring Nikola's wailing.

"To tell you the truth, I never knew how it worked, and I never had the courage to try," she said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"We're hooped," sighed Parrish, technology was never his strong suit, he needed Hayley's help just to work the electronic microscope, he was useless in that regard. He could almost hear her laugh at his fumbling.

"_Uh, which cord goes into which slot?"_

"_The big end goes into the computer and the small end goes into the scope."_

"_Yah, but where?"_

"_Just let me do it, Parrish."_

"_No, no. I can't keep pulling you away from your work every time I need to examine a sample."_

"_Give it."_

"_No."_

"_Give it."_

"_I won't…hey!"_

"_Pay attention this time, this end goes into this slot here, like this, and this end goes into this slot here, like this. Now you turn on the electronic microscope and…there you go, all ready for testing Doctor."_

"_What would I do without you, Dr. Kiang?"_

"_You'd probably be using a magnifying glass like Sherlock Holmes to solve all of the plants mysteries."_

"_Oh, ha ha, very funny."_

Parrish snapped out of his reverie just as Tesla bumped past him towards the control panel.

"We're not hooped, I can figure it out, its just going to take longer than I'd like, but I can do it, unfortunately for them, my genius can not be taken away!" Nikola stood proudly at the panel, taking a moment to collect himself.

"Let's see what this button does," he pressed something and the lights went down and a loud siren started blaring off.

"Are you sure about that?" Parrish turned to his double.

"Just a fluke! I'll fix it!" Nikola claimed stubbornly.

"In the next five minutes, cause I'm assuming that's when the cavalry will come bursting in," Parrish sighed sardonically.

"Maybe you should barricade the door if you're so nervous," chided Nikola impatiently.

"Fine, Lilia help me lift this thing," she nodded and helped him push a heavy, amp-like object in front of the door. "It's not going to hold them for long."

"Luckily, that is more time than I need," Nikola claimed, pressing buttons furiously.

"You're beginning to sound like McKay," Parrish rolled his eyes.

"What a McKay?" Lilia asked innocently.

"Uhh, it's loud and obnoxious…you'll find out soon enough," Parrish shrugged.

"Oh."

"A-ha! Come to me, the inventor of alternating current! You cannot hide from me!" Nikola muttered to the panel's screen.

"Will you stop messing around?" cried Parrish.

"Just one second…" he pressed a few more buttons and the alarm fell silent.

"You did it," sighed Parrish. "Now we can get out of here."

"What? No, I just shut off the alarm, who can think with all that noise?" shrugged Nikola.

Parrish face-palmed, letting out a tired groan.

"Now I can get to the real business, basic controls, instructions, schematics, ooh look profile pictures, it's like facebook!" Nikola muttered.

"What?" Parrish moved to stand beside him.

"Seems this stone has kept a standing record of all of this lands male visitors, up to date as well, all of them, there's Roger, that's his double, a Henry Stone…died of a brain aneurism…hmm, that's weird."

"What?" asked Parrish.

"Seems like all of the men who underwent the blending procedure have either gone insane, or died of a brain aneurism, their brains obviously can't take the stress of it all," Nikola mumbled.

"So they're unwittingly killing people, trapping one here under a spell and sending the other away with two consciouses to die of an exploding brain, as if I weren't freaked out enough already," groaned Parrish.

"Don't worry," Nikola shrugged, moving quickly through the data to find what he was looking for, it was way too advanced for the primitive minds of Caspar and Galidriel's kingdom.

"Oh, easy for you to say, worst comes to worse, they brainwash you again and you get to live out in peace being a prince, me however, I'm Mr. Exploding Brain!" cried Parrish.

"Do you want to switch places, because if you think getting to be the sex slave of Galidriel the vile is a trip to wonderland, think again!"

"It's better than being dead!"

"Care to bet on it?"

"Boys!" cried Lilia. "We don't really have time for this!"

Nikola nodded and returned back to the panel.

"A-ha! Here we go, good ole start button. Give me life!" Nikola said dramatically, pressing whatever button it was and the machine came whirring to a whole new kind of life, bright lights and buzzing, and a certain crackle of electricity in the air.

Just in that a loud thump came at the door.

"They found us," said Lilia.

"Just in time," muttered Parrish, running to hold back the horde, pressing his back firmly against the door.

"Hold on kiddies, I'll have us out of here in a jiffy," he quickly read something, pressing a control every now and then.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

McKay drained the last of his coffee in one bitter, cold gulp; how long had he been up?

Carter and Helen were still chatting away about temporal theory, and some basic quantum mechanics, all in relation to the strange device sitting before him. They had been talking for a while and he had ceased to be apart of the conversation. He doodled absently on his notepad as he fingered the edge of the device, thinking about whether he preferred the blonde Carter to the brunette Helen Magnus, he did have a thing for blondes but it was stumping him, because she was a British Carter, a sexy British Carter wearing leather pants…

Suddenly the device shook and glowed, nearly launching out of his seat.

"Whoa!" he cried.

The two women spun to him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"What is it, Rodney?" asked Carter.

"It's…it's…"

"Well done, Dr. McKay," said Magnus.

"It wasn't me, as much as I'd like to take credit for it, it lit up on it's own."

"My word," muttered Helen, lightly touching the device. "What's it doing?"

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Nikola grinned in awe at the information he had found. He looked up to his struggling companions.

"I get it! Parrish…the devices they're not…"

"Now is not a good time, Tesla!"

"Yes, but it's really fascinating!"

"Tell us on the other side!"

"Fine," Nikola pouted slightly, pressing one more control and then, like the whoosh of the Stargate, a portal opened up. "Voila!"

"Thank god," sighed Parrish, still attempting to restrain the door.

Nikola's face fell suddenly.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this to me, not now! Gah! I hate you and you're blasted creator!"

"Stop arguing with the machine!" cried Parrish. The door burst open and he and Lilia flew to the ground, landing on their faces.

"Step away from the controls, Tesla!" cried Galidriel, holding a gun-like weapon up to his face. "Or I shoot your friends."

Nikola hesitated for a moment, but then lifted his hands up in defeat.

The portal shut down.

"Good boy, you're learning," Galidriel sneered, stepping up to him. "Take them to the dungeon, including the prince, I will collect him when we're ready."

"Going to brainwash me again, Gally?" Nikola muttered bitterly.

"Unless you've chosen to do what you're told," she shrugged.

"Makes sense, a woman would have to brainwash men to get any attention," Nikola remarked bitterly. He watched her stiffen slightly. "You're just a desperate whore, Galidriel, a desperate, lonely woman, and I will not stop until I see your pathetic life come to an abysmal end."

Galidriel spun and slapped him, he barely flinched, holding himself strong.

"I will make you change your tune," she seethed. "Take them away!"

Tesla felt a slight sting and then fell into darkness, his last image being the face of the loathful woman, glowering down at him. He was going to pay for that, wasn't he?

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

The three scientists stared in wide-eyed shock at the now dead piece of machinery lying in front of them.

"That has never happened before!" cried McKay to the two women.

"You are sure you did nothing?" asked Helen.

"Positive, I barely touched the thing!" he lifted his hands up innocently.

"It had to be from their end, they must be trying to get back," suggested Carter, more hopeful than scientifically sound.

"Or maybe it was just a fluke, we should run a diagnostic to be sure," said Helen.

"Agreed," said Carter.

"If we're right, and Tesla trying to get through or reverse the process we have to be very careful he and Parrish don't rematerialize inside a computer," said McKay.

"Nikola in the ship's systems…I don't even want to think of that," Helen shook her head.

"Lets get started on it right away then, it may take some time before they attempt again, better not waste a minute," said Carter.

"I should notify the others, I promised I'd keep them updated," Helen said, quickly dismissing herself.

The two scientists nodded and began pulling up their laptops and tablets to connect to the device.

Helen managed to make it outside the lab before sucking in a large gulp of air. Tesla was alive, she knew he was, call it faith, or stubborn determination, but he was alive, and dammit if she didn't do all in her power to get him back she'd kick herself. But first thing's first, she had to find Kate and Dr. Kiang, they deserved to know this as well.

Nikola was soo grounded after this, she decided…so grounded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Parrish, Tesla, and Lilia were locked into a tiny, windowless space; a dim light shone in the room, enough for them to see each other.

It was weird, Tesla thought, that they chose not to separate them, despite how much trouble they've already caused. He half expected to wake like he did before, strapped to a cot with Galidriel looming over him, that lustful predator look in her eyes. Instead, he woke to Parrish's boot on his windpipe and Lilia's arm pinning his chest down.

Tesla could not put it together, which bugged him more than he was willing to admit. Were they just temporarily held up because of the wedding plans, was this another dream? No, it couldn't be a dream because they all had awoken, and they were staring at each other looking just as lost. Nikola wondered if it was some kind of trick.

He winced slightly.

"Ow!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, just hold still," said Lilia, she was examining the wound on his head.

"You are a worse doctor than Helen," he remarked, wincing again,

"Who's Helen?" she asked, scrunching her brow.

"She's no one," Nikola said dismissively.

"She's the woman he's madly in love with," sighed Parrish.

"And how do you know that?" Nikola glared at him as Lilia kept tending his head.

"There's something in the way you talk about her, it's not that hard to see," shrugged Parrish.

"Heh!" Nikola scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Parrish eyed him weirdly.

"You really don't see it?" Nikola asked incredulously.

Lilia looked at Nikola.

"He knows about me, I told him," Lilia said shyly.

"Not you…though I did notice that," Nikola said condescendingly.

"What? Kate?" asked Parrish.

"No, though I noticed that too…and I wanted to ask you about that…does she like you for your looks?"

"Answer the question, Tesla," growled Parrish.

"Nevermind, it's not important, I'm just causing an argument because it helps me think," Nikola shook his head, he wasn't going to rat out the young scientist, it would be more than clear when they got back.

"But I'm right, aren't I? You and Dr. Magnus?" Parrish changed the subject.

Nikola opened his mouth to dismiss it but the words didn't come out, so he closed it again.

"I-it's complicated," he sighed.

"Complicated how?" said Lilia.

"Well, we've known each other for…for along time, it's hard not to have some kind of…nostalgic feeling towards her, if nothing but familiarity…love is a complicated word…"

"In other words he has loved her for a long time but she doesn't feel the same way," muttered Parrish.

Nikola grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"One more word and I'll leave you here, I swear," whispered Nikola.

Lilia laughed at the two of them.

"You two are so strange," she put her hand on Nikola's and he instantly softened.

"I can't wait to join you and your adventures in your world," she smiled at the two of them.

She stood up and went to the other end of the room to clean off her hands.

Nikola watched her, a look of sadness in his eyes,

Parrish noticed this.

"What is it, Tesla?" Parrish prodded.

"Uh, about that little promise you made to Lilia, about taking her with us…" Nikola whispered.

"Yah, what about it?" Parrish looked at him confusedly.

"It's, uh, it's not going to happen," Nikola said cautiously.

"But I promised, are you seriously going to leave her here, who knows what they will do to her for helping us? She has trusted her life in our hands, how can you be so heartless?" Parrish whispered exasperatedly.

"It's not that I don't want to, this has nothing to do with that…look I was trying to tell you beforehand, it was very fascinating at the time, but it means something very unfortunate for Lilia," Nikola said quietly, double-checking to make sure Lilia was not listening.

"What? Tell me."

"When I was looking at the data for the stone I found some key information about this place, at first I thought the device was some sort of transport from this place to wherever those devices are, and in a way it is, but not like what we thought, we're not on another planet, or another dimension, but we're in the device themselves, some sort of virtual reality that are physical forms have been updated into. Seems a great inventor saw the destruction of her race and made this place to protect them, but something's gone wrong, something isn't working how it's supposed to, like the men, why there are no males born here?"

"Who was the inventor?"

"Galidriel…or at least she used to be, but this virtual reality has destroyed the real them…something has made her mistress to the royal brothel and I'm thinking it's a program error."

"So this place is one big virtual reality?" asked Parrish.

"Uh-huh, and we have been downloaded to join it, but our real bodies are stored in some kind of buffer, and when one of us undergoes the blending ceremony the stone makes a copy of one of us and uploads it into the body of another, which in theory should work, but in practice has either ended up in insanity or death. I knew this place was off from the moment we got here, everything is wrong. There is no weather changes, no wind, haven't you noticed that?"

Parrish took in all that Tesla was saying and nodded his head.

"I get it, but what does that have to do with Lilia?" he asked finally.

"Well as I said, we are stored in the devices buffer, it's how our little switcheroo happened, the devices uploaded us, then glitched and shot us out at opposite ends. This whole thing is failing, we've already lost one device, and I'm thinking because of a malfunction, now there is only one device to sustain this corrupted reality, and it's not holding on too great either."

"So, all the more reason to take Lilia with us," said Parrish.

"No, you don't get it, we are stored in the buffer, us, you and me, we have bodies we can return to, that's why my powers don't work in here, because we're just an electronic copy of ourselves, but Lilia…Lilia has no body to call home, not without blending, and that will only kill her and whoever blends with her. If we try to take Lilia through the stone with us, she'll die, either deleted from the system, or from a brain aneurism."

Parrish felt something in him clench, he knew that Tesla was being true, he could see the regret in the man's eyes. The young girl, as lovely as she was just an electronic copy, a computer program, she lived as an entity in an electronic world. He turned his head to look at her and their eyes met, she smiled sweetly and waved at him, he waved tentatively back, not wanting her to be suspicious. He turned back to Nikola.

"What do we tell her? She won't understand, she's going to think I used her, lied to her…I can't do that to her, I can't leave her here to be tortured by this betrayal," Parrish looked at Tesla, sadness in his eyes.

"I could…delete her…" Nikola said carefully.

That hurt Parrish to hear. Delete her, so cold and callous, like she didn't have a soul. She was a file that no one could use, so they would delete her to save her from being corrupted. He never liked technology.

"What are you two talking about?" Lilia came back to rejoin them.

"Nothing, just some technical things," Tesla said quickly.

"About our escape?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, about…that," Nikola patted her hand. "Don't you worry about a thing, we'll take care of you."

Nikola looked over to Parrish who smiled weakly, but he knew this was killing him.

"Oh I know that, I trust you," smiled leaned over and kissed Nikola's cheek then Parrish's.

She stood back up and moved to the other end of the room again, leaving the two men in silence.

Parrish turned to Nikola.

"I'll do it," he said sternly.

"Do what?"

"I'll blend her with me, Dr. McKay can make her an artificial body to inhabit, then she can live out her days in peace, can't she?" asked Parrish.

"I-I don't think it's that simple, as much as I'd like to believe, the blending is exactly as it sounds like, your brain will absorb her conscious and slowly start to strain itself until it either snaps or bursts, once it's done you can't just separate the two conscious's, that's like mixing blue paint and red paint together into purple and then trying to extract the two different colors again," sighed Nikola. "At least with a de-programming she can die peacefully, and you can live on to remember her."

"Do you know what you're asking me to consider? What if this was Dr. Magnus we were talking about? What if it was your decision?"

"I'd probably think the same thing you are, but I know what she'd say, and she'd say what I'm saying, it's not worth it, for either of you," Nikola put a hand on his double's shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't plan to let this continue anyway. Once we're free, i'll take this place apart and destroy each individual piece so it can never hurt anyone again."

Parrish nodded.

"You're right, either way she'll go somewhere better," sighed Parrish.

Nikola nodded but was interrupted when the door flew open and Galidriel stepped through.

Lilia stepped behind Tesla, placing a small vial in his hands.

"Take this, it will counteract the serum," she whispered quickly, then stepped away again.

"Ah, I see you haven't managed to escape yet, are you running out of tricks?" she sneered at them and Nikola sneered back.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he muttered.

"You were close, I'll admit I'm impressed," she chuckled, kneeling to face Tesla.

"Oh I was more than close," he snarled.

"I bet you were," she winked at him slyly, reaching a hand out to caress him, which he pulled away from.

Her icy glare turned over to Lilia.

"And you, foolish girl! You're punishment for your betrayal to your people will be dealt with after the wedding, your king is ashamed of you!" she growled ferally, and Lilia lowered her head, taking the verbal abuse as she always had.

"Leave her alone!" fumed Parrish. "With all the crap you've been feeding these people is it no wonder? If anything she's the only decent person left in this place!"

"Parrish," Nikola warned harshly.

"You should listen to your double, Dr. Parrish, the man definitely knows when to hold his tongue, isn't that right, Tesla," she teased cruelly.

"I'm what you came for, right? Then take me already, I'm not resisting. You need a groom for the wedding tomorrow, you have one, stop mocking us and get it over with!" he growled.

Galidriel nodded.

"I love to see a man admit defeat," she tapped Nikola's cheek before grabbing him by the lapel and hoisting him to his feet. "Be good and your friends may stand a chance, got it?"

Nikola nodded begrudgingly.

She took his arm and led him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Lilia went over to Parrish, resting her hands on his shoulder gently.

"Help me," she whispered, gesturing to the ties on her dress.

"What?" Parrish stared wide-eyed.

"This is where I told you the weapons would come in handy," she smirked at him.

Parrish nodded, pulling the ties and helping her out of the gown, covering his eyes.

She pulled out the fine metal wand from the back stitching in her dress.

"This should help us to get out," she handed it to Parrish, throwing the straps of her gown back over her shoulders. "I gave Tesla the antidote so hopefully he can keep up the act until we can get to him."

She tapped Parrish's shoulder to indicate that she was decent again.

He opened his eyes, seeing her sparkling eyes.

"Thank you…you didn't have to defend me to her, it must've took a lot of courage to do that, so thank you," she reached up and pecked his cheek sweetly.

Parrish felt frozen by the gesture, he couldn't live knowing she wasn't going to survive this, that there was no way he could save her, and she was risking everything to save them.

"Lilia…why?" he asked sadly, gulping slightly.

"Why what?" she looked up at him.

"Why are you doing all of this? For us?" he took her hands gently.

"I can't explain it David," she looked down with a small blush. "I just love you, that's all."

Parrish felt something in him twinge painfully.

His silence seemed to dishearten her a little and she turned away from her but he stopped her, leaning in and kissing her lips gently. He owed her that much.

The kiss quickly rose in heat as she kissed back, her hands softly cupping his face, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly they were falling backwards towards the wall.

The kiss broke with a gasp.

"I-I'm sorry…did I hurt yo-"

Parrish's apology was interrupted as Lilia took his head firmly in her hands and kissed him soundly, knocking any words and thoughts he had left right out of him.

The metal wand she had given him slipped from his hands and on to the floor, as his hands became preoccupied with something far more pressing. His arms encircled around her waist, and his eyes slipped closed as he focused on repaying this poor, beautiful woman with the love she deserved. In this moment he did love her, and he was going to show her.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Tesla was dragged back to the room they had taken him last time; he remembered it clearly, he recognized the cot they had strapped him to.

Galidriel shoved him over towards the cot and he went, fingering the small vial held in his clenched fist.

"Show me your hands!" ordered Galidriel.

Nikola huffed and slid the vial into his sleeve, raising his hand for her to examine.

"Happy now?" he muttered.

"Almost," she matched his icy glare.

"Lie down," she demanded.

He complied, sitting down on the edge of the cot then swinging his legs over. Galidriel's girls came over, strapping his appendages down.

"It will take a few hours for the drug to take over, and it will hurt, less than it did last time, but enough to make you uncomfortable for those hours."

"How considerate," he rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, it's better than what you deserve, but no matter, once you are back under my control we won't have any problems, you're quite pleasant when you listen to me," she reached down and stroked his cheek absently. "And you're an excellent kisser."

Nikola tried not to gag.

"Years of practice," he muttered.

"Most definitely," she smiled cruelly. "You will satisfy all my needs, I'm sure of it. How does that make you feel, Nikola? Knowing that you'll be spending the rest of your life making sweet unadulterated love to me…and you will enjoy it."

"It's not love, it's a mechanical function…no emotions, just mindless, brainwashed sex…if that's what you think love is then I pity you."

"Then educate me," she shrugged.

"You're incapable of understanding, you're an electronic copy and a corrupt one at that, a computer file, all binary and codes, there is not one loving vein in your body, you're hardware, corrupt, malfunctioning hardware. It doesn't work, it never has, and now it's self-destructing," he looked away from her. "At least I know the rest of my life in this place isn't going to be that long…just try to get me away from the Princess before D-Day."

He watched her sly grin turn into a tight scowl.

"Give him the drug! I'm sick of you," she ordered, her gaze never leaving his.

Nikola felt a needle prick into his skin. It felt like they had injected hot water into his veins and it was traveling quickly.

"Leave him, I want him to spend his last hours of consciousness alone," Galidriel spun on her heel, ushering her girls out and locking the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone Nikola moved quickly to slide the vial out of his sleeve and into his hand. It took a lot more effort than he had wanted it to be, racing against the searing heat in his veins to give himself the antidote.

The glass hit his palm and he grasped it quickly, stuck with the dilemma of having to get it to reach his mouth. With his thumb he removed the stopper, he had enough mobility to jerk his hand enough to spill the vial's contents, he would just have to aim and toss and collect whatever amount he could.

He took a moment to position his head in the correct position, he had only one shot at this and he closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer.

He reopened his eyes, staring at the vial. One toss, once chance.

He jerked his hand and the contents of the vial splashed forward hitting the underside of his chin.

Dammit!

All he needed was a few drops, he remembered hearing that somewhere. Just a few, the antidote was potent enough to work. He stuck out his tongue, reaching for whatever he could lick up, he tasted the bitter flavour. He didn't know if it was enough, but it was all he had. He leaned back as the heat encompassed him.

He would just have to wait and see.

For a moment he saw a flash of brown curly hair in the corner of his vision, a soft hand caressing his cheek, bright blue eyes twinkling at him.

He sighed with a weak smile.

"Helen…" he gasped before slipping into a dark abyss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Helen walked briskly into the lab to join the circle of scientists gathered around the worktable. They murmured quietly and unintelligibly, the only identifiable sound was the tapping of their nimble fingers typing away at their tablets.

She took her place next to Carter and McKay. McKay tapped his chin thoughtfully, while Carter's brow furrowed as her gaze remained fixed to the device.

"Anything?" Helen asked her blonde double.

"Nothing so far. It hasn't blinked, hummed or moved anymore since it supposedly turned itself on," Carter looked over to McKay with a pointed gaze.

"I did not touch it!" he cried indignantly.

"Are you sure, Rodney? You didn't do anything to cause it to turn on so suddenly?" asked Carter.

"I was doodling! I wasn't even looking at it!" he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing?" asked Helen.

"Nothing, I don't know why or how it turned on, I can only assume that someone on the other side is trying to get through, and whether that is Tesla and Parrish is a whole other story," McKay sighed tired, rubbing his eyes.

"It's alright, McKay, we're just asking," sighed Helen.

"Hey, at this point, I want them back, it means I wouldn't have to look at this hunk of metal for one more moment," he leaned back in his chair.

Helen patted his shoulder.

"Thank you for trying," she smiled kindly. "Why don't you take a break for a little while."

McKay nodded.

"Well, I am getting a little hungry," he looked down at his gut then stood up. "Nothing a decent cup of coffee and jello couldn't fix, back in a sec!"

He strolled out quickly and Helen watched with a smirk.

Carter smirked.

"He won't be back for awhile," she clarified to Helen.

"Oh I know, men and their jello," she shrugged.

"I take it Tesla is a jello fan as well," snickered Carter.

"Lord no, he's on a strict diet of depleting my wine cellar," joked Helen.

"How cultured!" smirked Carter, a small sparkle in her eye as she laughed with the older woman.

"130 years of friendship and he hasn't changed an iota," Helen shook her head with a sigh. "And every time I think he's improved he goes back to his old ways, I think he does it just to make me miserable."

"Ya sure? Even the most stubborn and set in their ways kind of men can change for the better, just look at McKay," Carter gestured to the space he had just stood.

"What was McKay like before?" asked Helen.

"Insufferable, he was chauvinistic and condescending, every word out of his mouth just made you want to take him to the shooting range and use him for target practice, even worse so for me because he had a crush on me for some strange reason, but in the last few years all that has changed. He's somewhat tolerable now," Carter smiled warmly.

"What made him change?" Helen looked at her double inquisitively.

"Probably a culmination of things, moving to another galaxy, having to put other's before him on a daily basis, being responsible for those lives, but I think what really did it was something much more simple than that…he fell in love," Carter said simply.

"With you?" Helen looked at her skeptically.

"God no! He and I settled our differences a long time ago. No, he found someone far better than me, far better for him I mean," sighed Carter. "It's quite sweet actually, she means more to him than any scientific achievement he has ever earned, and here I thought that he would never change even if his life depended on it."

"Well, maybe so, but Dr. McKay and Tesla are not exactly the same. Nikola will always play by his own rules, though I do enjoy those times when he decides to do something helpful instead, but he will never be forced into anything, even if you brainwashed him," Helen joked weakly.

"Doesn't stop you from trying though, right?" Carter said knowingly.

Helen nodded her head.

"No," she smiled at her double.

"We'll get him back," Carter patted Helen's shoulder comfortingly, before leaning down to examine the device more carefully.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

_Nikola rolled over in the warm softness of the comfortable bed. He could feel the sun on his face streaming through the open window. It melt of fresh, clean sheets, and summer and he inhaled with a deep sigh, keeping his eyes closed as he rolled over to the warm body lying next to him. Wrapping his arms around her form, hugging her into his chest and nuzzling his nose into her hair._

_She moaned contentedly, and shifted to make herself more comfortable in his embrace. He kissed the exposed peak of her shoulder, enjoying the scent of her skin, and the feel of it beneath his lips. _

_This was heaven._

"_Good morning," she croaked slightly through her sleepy haze._

_Nikola mumbled something incoherent, just enjoying the peaceful moment of having her in his arms._

"_What time is it?" she asked, her blue eyes cracking open, looking at the sunlight wandering in through the window._

"_Sometime after midnight but before noon," he muttered quietly, his eyes still closed._

_She laughed dryly._

"_I'm serious, I can't stay in bed all day," she sighed, not making any move to get up._

"_Why not? The world's not going anywhere without you," he nuzzled closer to show her how determined he was to keep her where he was._

"_As much as I'd love to there are things I have to do, work that needs attending to, responsibilities…" she shifted slightly, attempting to sit up, but he tugged her back into his arms, holding an arm snugly around her waist._

"_Just a few more minutes," he whimpered, nuzzling her neck softly._

_She let out a heavy sigh._

"_Seems like I don't have much of a choice," she said with a small smile._

"_Nope," he sighed simply._

_She shifted in his arms so they were facing each other._

"_Well, in that case…" she leant in to kiss him, a hand gently moving to his hair, his famous cowlick curling in her fingers._

_She pulled back, just inches away from him._

_His blue-grey eyes opened slowly, she saw the content peace in them, the beauty of never needing anything else than what was in his arms right now._

_He smiled softly._

"_Mmm, good morning," he sighed._

_She laughed, sweet music to his sleep-adled brain._

"_I love you, Nikola," she leaned over again to capture his lips again, just as soft as before. He looked so handsome in his scruffy hair, droopy eyes, and plain grey sleep shirt, it was endearingly adorable, taking all the age and arrogance from his soul. In this bed - in her arms - he was just a man, a man very much in love._

_They rolled slightly so she was draped over him, her legs twining with his, her hand sliding across his chest to land on the mattress on the other side of him, while the other was trapped under his back. Her torso lazily drooped atop his, and his arms still snugly around her body; the kisses lazy and affectionate._

_She broke the kiss and shifted slightly so she could rest her head on his chest, nuzzling him gently._

_Nikola sighed contentedly again, closing his eyes, reveling in this moment with her._

"_I want to do this forever," he sighed._

"_Do what?" she asked sleepily, listening to his heartbeat underneath his thin cotton shirt._

"_Wake up next to you…like this," he said, opening his eyes to look at her._

_She raised her head to look at him._

"_Well, you can't," she said simply._

"_Why not?" he asked sadly, his embrace around her becoming just a tad tighter._

"_Because I'm not the one you're marrying," she slithered out of his grip._

"_Helen…" he said her name finally, and it hit like a ton of bricks. "I love you."_

_He sat up, staring at her. She straddled his hips, looking so beautiful in the light nightgown she wore._

"_Please don't leave me, Helen, you're the one I want not her," he pleaded, gently raising a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you…and only you."_

_She smiled softly, taking his hand in hers and kissing it gently._

"_Then don't marry the princess…"_

Nikola's eyes snapped open.

He recognized the room; he had been here before, yet where it was he could not be sure. He tried to raise a hand to rub the soreness from his eyes but found it strapped down, as was the other and his legs. His breathing picked up as a small panic rose in his chest.

A door burst open and a woman entered. She was pretty, he recognized her, but why? He didn't know her name, or who she was…but he did know there was something important about her.

"Hello Nikola," she said, coming up to him and kneeling, bringing their faces closer together. "It's ok, just calm down."

He found her oddly soothing and the panic melted instantly.

"Untie him," ordered the woman, and he felt the straps around his ankles release, but he kept his eyes on the mysterious lady smiling at him. "My name is Galidriel, I'm going to take care of you."

She stroked a hand through his hair.

"I…I…" he tried to form words.

"No, no, shhh," she cooed softly. Her hand entangled in his and hoisted him to a sitting position on the cot. "It's ok my sweet prince, you don't have to excuse yourself."

She stayed kneeled in front of him.

He raised a hand to his flustered face, shivering with the sudden shift in air.

"Your beautiful," her hand reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Yes mistress," he said without really thinking about it.

Galidriel smiled.

"Absolutely perfect," she stood up and pressed a kiss to his lips; it was soft, and oddly familiar.

He searched her eyes for a moment after the kiss broke, looking for some kind of answer, but they remained soft and emotionless.

"Come, my sweet prince," she took his hand, helping him to his feet.

"Where are we going, my mistress?" he asked, following her willingly.

"We have a wedding to prepare for," she said with a smile.

"Whose?" he asked.

"Yours, my prince, yours," she grinned leading him away and he looked back to the room as it got farther and farther away.

_My wedding…_

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Parrish held is ear up to the door, while Lilia fiddled with the long metal wand she had stolen from the armory.

"I don't hear anything, are you sure?" he looked over to her.

"Yes, my whole life I've always been able to sense when the sun was up in the sky and I have never been wrong, it's time," Lilia said confidently.

"Oh, ok," Parrish stepped away from the door to stand next to her. "So, what do we do now?"

"We get their attention," Lilia slid the metal wand up her sleeve then bunched up her skirts till she held the hem then tore it up to her thigh.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, we have to get them in here somehow," she shrugged.

"Whose they?" he looked around, confused.

"The guards outside the door. They're just some of the older girls, we should be able to overpower them without hurting them," she said.

"But what's your plan? Are you going to entice them?" he looked down at tears she was making at her clothing, messing her hair.

"Nope, you're going to go crazy and try to assault me, I'm going to cry out for help and their going to come into help and when they do…"

"Am I actually going to assault you or are we just pretending?" Parrish clarified.

"You're not the aggressive type are you?" she looked at him with a smirk.

"Not physically, though I have written some very strongly worded complaint emails several times in my day," answered Parrish.

"Can you pretend to be violent with me?" she asked.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish she gripped the fabric of his shoulders and pulled him to the wall, his bodies falling into hers with a slight bump.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing and try to have your way with me," she instructed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an animal, I'm your prey, ravage me!" she instructed. "Help!" she screamed.

"Oh," realization hit him. "You could've told me it was a trick," he muttered under his breath.

"Help! He's gone insane!" she cried again. "It's ok, I think it's sweet."

She grabbed his hand and forced it to her exposed leg through the tear she had made, just under her hip.

"It's alright, I won't break," she winked at him.

He nodded and tried to make an animalistic sound the came out as more of a old cat with a hairball, Lilia tried not to giggle.

"Don't leave me in here with this monster! OH!" Lilia pretended to sob a little.

Damn she was a good actress, Parrish felt his ears turn red; he was hardly the aggressor type, and he had to sell that he was out of his mind crazy with lust, it was harder than it sounded.

He squeezed her thigh roughly, he was so scared of hurting her but she smiled encouragingly.

He rested his head on her shoulder, looking as if he was trying to bite her, when he was really just trying to hide his face. He knew that if the guards came in his face would give it away in a heartbeat.

"AGH!" screamed Lilia again. "You're doing good, David," she whispered to him.

His response was muffled into her shoulder; he focused on just trying to pretend that he was in the grips of an animalistic need.

The door slammed open and the guards came in holding similar metal wands to what Lilia had.

Soon, he felt himself being shoved away, the small end of the wand pointed at his chest.

He sputtered unsure of what to do.

"This behavior is unacceptable," barked one of them to the wide-eyed botanist.

Parrish raised his hands in defense, closing his eyes as he saw the wand start to glow, in what he could only assume was a charge-up.

He heard a loud noise and flinched but when nothing happened to him he opened his eyes, seeing the two guards lying facedown on the floor, Lilia standing over them with the wand in her hand.

"I told you it would work, didn't I?" she grinned.

Parrish let out a sigh of relief.

"You are one wily woman, Lilia," he sighed and she smirked.

"Tesla may have given me some tips," the cocky grin faded to a shy smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled, stepping up to her. "Speaking of Tesla, we should find him before they realize we've escaped."

Lilia nodded.

"We need to move quickly, the wedding will be commencing soon, it would be much easier to get him before that happens," she took his hand; he squeezed it back gently.

"Hopefully he won't try to beat my brains out this time," Parrish brought a hand to his nose, it was fine, but the memory was still there.

"I don't think he will, see, me and Tesla have a plan," she led him out into the corridor. "And we are right on schedule."

"Oh, you two have a plan, and you were going to fill me in on this when?" Parrish crossed his arms indignantly.

"I'm telling you about it now," she looked at him confused and Parrish relented. "Keeping you in the dark was his idea, I wanted to include you but he said it was better you remained on the outside up until this point."

"Figures, probably thought I would screw it up," sighed Parrish.

"No, he has a reason, now just listen, so I can tell you what we have to next…"

The two of them escaped quickly down the hall as the sound of the wedding drums filled the entire castle.

It was beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The party of girls swarmed around the beautiful princess; some added flowers to the cascade of brown curls while others sewed on the finishing touches of lace and beads on the bodice.

Princess Ailenna stood proudly in the center, beaming in the white gown, her back a straight as an arrow, achieved from years of practice and discipline.

Her eyes had been marked with a blue streak of shadow over each lid; her lips tight and curled into an arrogant smile. This was her day, her wedding, and no one could defy her, not even Galidriel. Once she was to take over as ruler, she was going to put that woman in her place, she had been in control for far too long, and it was time for change. With her Prince, she would lead her people to a new age.

She had been planning this for years; her call to command and triumph, all to be settled over a few words and a kiss.

Her father was making the arrangements for his retirement, leaving the kingdom in her hands, essentially.

Everything was falling into place, even her husband-to-be was perfect.

"My lady, Mistress Galidriel would like to address you before your nuptials," said one of the young maidens, breaking the princess from her thoughts.

"Send her in," she said authoritatively, not intimidated one iota.

"Yes ma'am," the girl bowed her head in supplication, then signaled to another standing by the door.

The girl opened the door with a bow of her head and Galidriel took no hesitation to storm in, marching proudly up to the princess.

"The wedding drums have sounded, Princess, the Prince is being brought down to the ceremonial hall, all we await is you," said Galidriel with rehearsed precision.

"I am ready. I've been ready since I was 16, the real question is you. Are you prepared to see that no one or nothing interrupts my wedding...even yourself?" Ailenna challenged her mentor fully, her eyes locked on to the older woman's with a vengeance.

Galidriel remained calm and collected in the face of the rebellious girl. She would make a magnificent queen if she were not so hot-headed.

"If that is what you ask of me," she forced a weak smile.

"It is," snapped Ailenna. "If one vase is cracked, one stitch undonem one flower out of place it will be on you, as per your duty."

"Of course, my lady," Galidriel bowed her head slightly.

"Good, now, I can hear my entrance calling, my new husband awaits. Be sure to close the door behind you on your way out," Ailenna signaled to her procession to pick up the train of her dress and follow her out of the room.

Galidriel watched with a smoldering eye as the cocky and proud princess marched gracefully out of the room to the ceremonial hall. Her fists were clenched tight in an effort to hold back her rage at the girl's insolence.

How arrogant was she to assume that she, Galidriel, would bow so easily to her whim. She who had taught that brat everything she knew, every belief she clung to.

Well, by the end of the night the infernal princess would be out of her hair for good, and the prince would have to take the next in line...her. A little brainwashing could go far, and she had been perfecting her method for years. Oh, the look on that brat's face when she finds that her daddy has signed off her kingdom into the mistresses hands.

After collecting herself one last time, she spun on her heel and made her way out of the room and down the corridors, not bothering with the door. The music from the hall filled her ears and she smirked lightly. It was all fitting into place.

So consumed with her plans was she, that she didn't turn back to see two intruders hiding behind the open door.

"That was close," Parrish peeked his head from behind the door, the same door that had nearly smacked him in the face.

"Yah, too close," followed Lilia.

"Could you imagine what would've happened if she had caught us?" he checked behind them just to be sure.

"Yah, one hit then kablooie!" said Lilia.

"For us, or for her?" Parrish looked uncertainly at her.

"For her, we have the weapon, remember?" she held up the metal wand.

"Oh right, what does that thing do anyway?" he looked at the hand apprehensively.

"I don't know, we've never had to use them before," she shrugged.

"Oh that's...comforting," he looked down, a little perturbed that him and his double's presence in this world had led to violence.

"Can I ask you something?" Lilia changed the subject, continuing on a slow journey towards the ceremonial hall.

"Sure," he followed her.

"Why do you look at plants? It's the first thing I noticed about you," said Lilia, her eternal sweetness shining through.

"Oh, that. Well, i'm a botanist, it's kind of like second nature. It doesn't help that I like them either," Parrish shrugged.

"What's a botanist?" she queried.

"It's what I do, you see, it's my job to, uh, look at and examine plants and flowers to see how they could contribute to the betterment of society," he tried to explain as simply as he could.

"Like how?" she coaxed innocently.

"Well, some plants have medicinal qualities that we can extract and use to heal our sick and wounded," he began.

"So, you're a healer?" she looked at him with amazement.

"No, I just...look at the plants, we give the medicine to the healers and they heal people," he looked down a bit bashful. "There are other plants that have an increased sensitivity to sunlight or extreme levels of chlorophyll, all of these help us to understand our world, or other worlds better. It's kind of a passion of mine, ever since I was a kid my mother had a garden, she loved flowers, believed they were good for the soul."

"Is that not what you believe?" she stopped and turned to him.

"Sort of. Hers was a much more spiritual belief than mine. She believed they were somehow good for her soul, while I know and have learned exactly what plants can do to make things better. It's a slightly different belief, but I do think plants play a vital role in our survival," shrugged Parrish shyly.

"Tesla is not a botanist, is he?" giggled Lilia.

"No, he is a scientist of a completely different breed...and species apparently," sighed Parrish.

"I think you two are more alike than you know, aside from looks," she added.

"How so?" Parrish quirked her eyebrow.

"You are both strong, passionate men, who love greatly and fear little," she took his hand gently in hers.

"That's...that's not true. I am afraid...of a lot of things," Parrish looked away.

"And you don't think he is? We are all afraid of something. It's our ability to face and overcome our fears that makes us great," she reached up and pecked his cheek.

"Since when did you become the allocator of wisdom?" smirked Parrish.

"I have a few of my own spiritual beliefs," she smiled and tugged him further down the hall. "Shhhh."

They crept up a staircase, hidden along the wall, on to a balcony overlooking the ceremony.

The entire kingdom was crowded into the magnificent hall, filling every last corner surrounding the large gazebo-like structure that made up the wedding arch. Underneath stood Caspar, as the master of ceremonies; the princess, as beautiful and beaming as ever; and Nikola, looking blank and emotionless.

"There he is," whispered Lilia into Parrish's ear.

"He looks brainwashed to me," whispered Parrish.

"I gave him the vial, he should be fine," said Lilia.

"What if he didn't get to it on time?" Parrish felt a small panic in his chest.

"We have to try, or else we'll be stuck here for eternity," sighed Lilia.

She handed him the wand.

"Just aim and flick," she instructed.

"What?"

She stood up to full height on the balcony, lifted her hands up to her mouth, and shouted so the whole event could hear her.

"Stop the wedding!"

**_~~~~On the Daedalus~~~~_**

"And so we take this thing to this high rise apartment buidling, with the full intention of saving him. I'm thinking this is the dumbest rescue mission ever, but Magnus won't stop at anything. We burst in, ready to shoot anybody in our way and he's there chatting them up with a glass of Chardonnay, acting like he had the master plan all along, and then locks us in the closet."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was. He then comes to us looking for a thank you for saving our lives. The guy is a pathological narcissist, but he means well. I mean you have to go through a lot of crap to find it, but he does mean well."

"But to go so low as to..."

"No, seriously. Your encounter is nothing, I once walked on him and Dr. Magn-"

"Kate!" Helen entered the cafeteria in a flurry. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, ok," Kate stood up from her chair across from Dr. Haley Kiang. They had been quickly bonding over their experiences with the famed scientist. "I'll be right back."

Haley nodded.

"Ok," she stood up and moved back to the food line and grabbed another jello.

Kate walked up to her boss, who quickly ushered her out into the hall.

"What is it?" Kate looked at Magnus with concern. "News about Tesla? A message?"

"No, the device, it fractured," Helen said, a worried look in her eye.

"Fractured? Like-"

"It lit up, blinked, then shook, then a large crack formed on it's side," Helen answered quickly.

"What does that mean for Nikola...or Parrish?" asked Kate.

"I don't know, if another crack forms, or worse...we may lose them forever," sighed Helen.

"No!" came a cry from behind them.

They turned to see Haley behind them.

"Haley, just let Dr. Magnus speak."

"No! I will not believe that they are trapped or dead. I won't! Tesla is a genius he'll find a way, and David...no! They are not trapped!" she cried and ran away.

Helen looked at Kate knowingly.

"I'll...go find her, just don't give up on them," Kate looked back at Helen sternly.

"Not a chance," Helen smiled weakly.

"We need to get them back, Doc," Kate looked at her boss earnestly.

"I know."

Kate nodded one last time before going after Haley.

Helen watched her young colleague leave down the hall, and bit her lip slightly.

Time was running out, she knew it, but had no way to stop it. All she could see was someone she cared about slipping further and further out of her grasp.

**_~~~~Elsewhere~~~~_**

Lilia grabbed Parrish by his lapel, hoisting him to his feet.

"Point the wand!" she whispered quickly.

"At what?" he whispered back.

"At Ailenna."

"Ok."

The whole gathering had their eyes fixed on them.

"Don't move! Or...or I'll shoot!" cried Parrish dramatically.

"Good idea," whispered Lilia to him with a smile.

"Don't make me ruin her dress...cause...I'll do it...now hand over the look-a-like then drop to the floor hands above your head!"

"Where'd you tink of that?" asked Lilia.

"I saw an episode of Cops once," he shrugged.

"You're too late, Mr. Parrish," said Ailenna.

"What makes you say that?" Parrish felt an inkling of doubt creep into his gut.

"David!" cried Lilia as she got grabbed by Galidriel, the same metallic wand pressed against her throat.

"Drop it!" ordered Galidriel.

Parrish looked over at Lilia worriedly.

"Drop it or I shoot," she growled.

Parrish dropped the weapon as a group of maidens came up and grabbed his arms forcibly.

One of them picked up his discarded weapon and pointed it into his back forcing him to move forwards.

"I'm sorry, Lilia," he muttered to her as they led them downstairs into the main hall.

"It's ok," she said encouragingly.

"I think it's highly appropriate for you two to witness the rest of the ceremony, don't you think?" said Galidriel to the scowling princess.

"Agreed," she growled disdainfully at them before turning to a blank-faced Tesla. "Proceed father."

He nodded, still smiling proudly, despite the interruption.

"As I was saying. The union between two joined souls is a beautiful sight indeed."

"Ha!" cried Parrish. "They're not joined souls, he's been brainwashed!"

Caspar let out a small huff at his outburst and signaled to Galidriel with a small nod to the head.

"Quiet our guest, please."

Galidriel nodded and lifted up her arm to jut him in the face with her elbow. The resounding thunk echoeing throughout the walls of the ceremony hall.

Caspar returned his attention to the smiling eyes of his daughter.

"When two souls become one they are forged together in a binding contract more beautiful than the sun to the sky or the moon to the night. Husband and wife. Love and harmony. Today we gather to celebrate this union. My beautiful daughter, Ailenna, and her handsome Prince."

"You soulless bastards can't even bring yourselves to use his name!" Parrish shouted again. "This wedding is a farce!"

Galidriel hit him once again, in the jaw.

"The two of them, together, will lead us all into a bright, and peaceful future," continued Caspar, ignoring Parrish's insult. "Ailenna, Princess of the Sun, do you take your Prince as your soul's other half for as long as the day turns to night and winter turns to spring?"

"With all my heart."

"And you, Prince of the Moon, take Ailenna as your soul's other half for as long as the night turns to day and spring turns to winter?"

Parrish recovered quickly.

"Don't listen to him Nikola! Just say no! Say no! She is not the woman you love!"

Galidriel brought a fist hard into his gut and he toppled over, gasping.

"I reiterate. Do you, Prince of the Moon, take Ailenna as your soul's other half for as long as the night turns to day and spring turns to winter?"

"With all my heart...not a chance in hell."

Nikola spun quickly and grabbed the princess by the throat, his own metal wand sliding out of his shirtsleeve into his hand. A gasp resounded around the entire room.

"Don't move you pack of dirty rotten scoundrels," growled Nikola, dragging a struggling princess down the aisle.

"AGH! This is not supposed to be happening!" she cried.

"Tough luck, Buttercup, but really, I was never the white wedding type," muttered Nikola.

He dragged her towards the group of maidens holding Lilia and Parrish hostage.

"Hand them over," he gestured to the metallic wands. They did as he said. "Now them."

They pushed over Lilia and Parrish dragged himself towards them.

"Nice rescue by the way," Nikola handed Lilia one of the wands.

"Well, you know, we try," grumbled Parrish as he forced himself to his feet.

"Please, you couldn't instill fear into a goldfish," Nikola handed him a wand then turned to Galidriel.

"I'm sorry your plans didn't work out, but that's what happens when you come you come up against a vampire!" Nikola snarled cockily at Galidriel.

He tossed the Princess into the maidens, still aiming the metallic wand at them.

"Don't tempt me, Gally, because you know I can, and with any inclination that I will kill you if only to remove you from being a contemptible pain in my side!" he looked over to his companions. "Let's go."

He walked backwards slowly, making sure no one would try to jump them.

"She tried to kiss you again, didn't she?" muttered Parrish to Nikola.

He shuddered.

"Don't remind me," he growled.

Galidriel remained calm and cool.

"I pity you, Lilia," she said with confidence, causing Parrish to freeze where he stood.

"What do you mean? That I have found freedom, real friends?" Lilia said back, just as confidently.

"No, that you have let yourself be taken in by their lies," said Galidriel.

Lilia scoffed.

"What lies?"

"What makes you think that when they leave they're going to take you with them? Or did they not tell you that?"

It was Nikola's turn to freeze.

"Lilia, don't listen to her," he said calmly.

"Tell me what?" cried Lilia.

"They can't take you Lilia, you don't exist in their world, you can't. Tesla knows this, and I suspect, from the incredibly guilty look on his face, that your little lover knows as well."

"Lilia, trust me and I'll explain it all to you, but not here," begged Nikola. They were so close to freedom, all of them.

Lilia looked at Parrish, almost scared to see his expression.

"D-David? Is it true?"

"Parrish," Nikola warned.

"It...it is...I'm sorry Lilia, I never wanted to lie to you, I want nothing more than to take you with me but it just not possible."

"You lied to me?" her expression changed from fearful to hurt in an instant.

"No, well, yes, but we were going to tell you I swear," Parrish tried to take a step towards her but she stepped back, closer to Galidriel.

"Parrish," Nikola warned again, this time more sharply.

"So, all our time together has been a lie?" she looked at him, a small tear forming in her eye.

"No, not at all, Lilia, you are an amazing woman, and everything we have gone through together has been real, that's the God's honest truth, I only lied about this, to protect you, I swear, please, Lilia, you have to believe me."

"How can I? You were going to leave me here!" her expression changed again, this time to anger. She pointed the metallic wand at him.

"If there was anything I could do to change that I would!" pleaded Parrish.

"Parrish!" Nikola barked.

"See Lilia, we are your real friends, we are your family, these two used you to save themselves," Galidriel slithered up behind the young girl, defensively, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You used me?" Lilia sobbed.

"Lilia, I'm sorry, I'm so-" Parrish was cut off by the wand in Lilia's hand going off and hitting him in the shoulder, sending him flying on the floor, unconscious.

Nikola watched him go down and then snapped his head back up to look at the young woman who now pointed the wand at him.

"Lilia, think about what you're doing. Don't become one of them, don't fall into her trap. This woman brainwashes people. She is manipulating you for her own gain."

"Just like you did?" cried Lilia.

"I have never asked you or forced you to do anything you knew wasn't right, like this. Lilia, I can save you, I can save all of these people if you just give me half a chance."

"It's too late for that, goodbye Nikola."

"Lilia, no!"

She flicked her wrist and the blast of blue energy shot out of the tip of the wand and hit him square in the chest.

Nikola landed on the floor with a dull thud right next to his double. Limp and lifeless.

"Good job, Lilia. I knew you couldn't betray us in the end," said Galidriel coolly, a cruel smile on her face.

Lilia dropped the wand and crumpled to her knees in a fit of sobs.

"Aw my dear. Don't cry. They deserved it. They lied to you, the betrayed your trust. They deserve whatever pain you can give them," Galidriel leaned down and wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought they were my friends," sobbed Lilia.

"We're you're only friends, Lilia, we'll take care of you."

The group of maidens surrounded them and leaned down in a huddle to comfort Lilia as Galidriel stood at full height.

"Gah! This was supposed to be MY day! Everything's ruined!" cried Ailenna.

"Be quiet, insolent brat!" growled Galidriel. Using Lilia's wand to disintegrate the annoying princess into dust.

She did the same to Caspar.

"I am your queen now! I will lead this kingdom into the new age!" cried Galidriel with triumph to her slightly stunned people. "Caspar was keeping us in the old ways and his daughter was to be your ruin, but I, I have kept us from falling into dark days. I have kept you fed, and nurtured, the sun in the sky, the moon and the stars in alignment. I have chosen your husbands, and prepared your wives, and I will continue to do so until the end of time!"

The whole hall let out a loud cheer in honor of Galidriel's rise to power.

Galidriel smiled triumphantly, looking back over at her maids.

"Take those fools to the blending room, it will be easier to be rid of them once they are in one package."

Two of the maidens broke off from the huddle and went over to Parrish and Tesla's unconscious forms, dragging them away slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Nikola."

Nikola mumbled unintelligibly, rolling over in his blissful sleep.

"Nikola."

The voice was irritating him and he groaned.

"Go away."

"Please look at me, Nikola."

Nikola grumbled again.

"No, I want to sleep. I'm having a good dream."

He felt a soft hand caress his cheek.

"Please," the voice asked again. It was just as soft and sweet as the hand.

He stubbornly kept his eyes shut.

Suddenly the hand was replaced by soft lips, gentle and sweet, on top of his. The kiss was tender, and woke up every sleeping nerve in his body, allowing his eyes to crack open to face his assaulter.

The first thing he saw was her eyes, then her chocolate dark hair.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," she teased him lightly. He smiled softly at at her, brushing away a stray lock from her beautiful face.

"You changed my mind," he said earnestly.

She was lying half on top of him, the warmth of her body, and the gentle sun rolling in from the window creating a blanket around them.

"I always can," she beamed at him, leaning down to place another gentle kiss on his lips.

"Why do we always meet like this?" he sighed, his and gently snaking into her hair as he looked into her eyes.

She shrugged, caressing his cheek lazily.

"You tell me," she said simply. "Some kind of fantasy of yours?"

Nikola sighed contentedly.

"All those years you accused me of being lewd and depraved, all I really fantasized about was this. The sun is high and warm, I'm comfortable, your hair is perfect, it's the perfect fantasy. Waking up with the perfect woman, she looking down at me as if I was equally as important to her as she is to me."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"I think it's rather sweet."

"You always do," he smirked.

"Is this what you've always wanted? To hold me like this?" she moved herself to lie on top of him more fully, her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeating underneath his shirt.

"I would be lying if I said I never thought of more lewd and depraved things, but this has always been my favorite part," he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her securely where she lied.

"So you have been having dreams about me," she teased, moving her head to look at him.

"Just small ones," he defended.

"How small?" she queried.

"Babysize, barely ever got to the real good part, mostly got a few dirty sweet nothings in before I either woke up or ended up here, but here is good," she smiled softly.

"You're lying," she giggled.

"Ok, so it's not always been this innocent, but this was still my favorite part," he said adamantly.

"I find that hard to believe," she sat up, moving to straddle him as she did.

Nikola smirked as well, his hands moving around to grip her waist.

"Why? You know I'm a romantic," he sat up, wrapping his arms around her again and placing a kiss on her chin.

"I also know you, and lying in the sun with a beautiful gal, though comfortable and endearing, would hardly be your favorite part," he felt her hands slide down his sides gently as she spoke.

"I never said it was my only favorite part," he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

She grinned deviously and raised a hand to his chest, slowly pushing him back down on the bed. He laughed slightly as she slid down, pushing his shirt up and away from his flat stomach, before kissing a line from his navel downwards.

Nikola relaxed with a content smile, letting her work on him, like she had done so many times before.

He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again to look out the sunny window.

He instantly regretted it as his eyes, instead of coming into contact with sunlight, fell upon his own sleeping double, resting comfortably next to him.

He looked back to his lover and found she had disappeared, then looked back to the man sleeping next to him.

"AGHHH!"

Nikola's eyes snapped open and he found himself in a familiar situation. He was strapped down on a cot-like structure, a bit larger than the previous contraptions he was restrained to. The room was different as well, it was in a different part of the castle he had never seen before, he hoped that meant he wasn't going to be brainwahed again, it was getting rather tiresome. The room was more menacing though so that thought died as suddenly as it had burst to life.

He turned his head to the left. Next to him lay his unconscious double who had awoken him from his rather pleasant sleep, despite the circumstances. He had enough give in the restraint to snap his hand back to hit Parrish in the leg.

Parrish jerked alive with a unattractive grunt-snort sound and blinked a couple of times before snapping completely into focus.

"Tesla?" he looked down at himself. "I'm...we're...where?"

"You're alive. I am too. I don't know where we are," Nikola answered the man's unasked questions with a slight huff.

"The wand...it should've killed me right? It's a weapon, right? I should be dead. Oh my god, Lilia shot me!" he groaned slightly remembering the last event before he was knocked out. "This is your fault!"

The sudden change in his normally passive double shocked Nikola.

"My fault?" he looked at the botanist with confusion.

"You told me about Lilia and then you told me not to tell her and now we're going to be stuck here forever, this is not my fault! We should've told her when we had the chance in that closet but you just had to lie and now we're going to be brainwashed and turned into Galidriel's little mindless sex-slaves! Thanks a lot genius!" cried Parrish angrily.

"Will you calm down?" Nikola said calmly, knowing this was just a precursor to a panic attack.

"How can I calm down? I'm about to lose my free will, my right to choose my own future, my identity, my work, my life, all to become the veritable centrepiece in a virtual 14th century brothel! You want me to calm down? Why don't you just bite me Mr. Vampire!" Parrish used all the give in his own restraint to hit Nikola's leg multiple times. This only slightly irritated Nikola.

"Get ahold of yourself, Parrish! This is not where they do the brainwashing, we're not going to become playboy bunnies in the Playboy Mansion from Hell if that's what you're worried about," Nikola let out a sigh of relief when Parrish sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just panicking, I've never really woken up strapped to a bed and it wasn't something I endeavored to do here," Parrish returned to normal and Nikola sighed again.

"I don't know what's going on, the last two times I've been brainwashed they've taken me to the exact same room. This room is different," Nikola's mind puzzled out loud.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Parrish.

"I'm going to say bad," muttered Nikola.

"Oh thanks, that instills confidence," Parrish rolled his eyes.

"You've gained an attitude, you're beginning to act like me," Nikola observed.

Parrish's eyes bulged in horror.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Parrish looked into his double's eyes.

The door opened before Nikola could answer.

Galidriel walked in, an air of arrogance and triumph around her, making her even more sickening than before.

"Oh good, you're up, I'd have hated having to wake you myself," she smiled condescendingly at them.

"Right, wouldn't want you to break a nail," Parrish muttered with a glare, then he paused and looked at Nikola. "Oh my god, I am becoming like you!"

"That's good, this will make the blending process less uncomfortable for you two," said Galidriel with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What? Brainwasher broken?" asked Nikola.

"I am going to miss that dry wit, Nikola Tesla, I would've loved to have made you my Prince, we could've ruled over these people. You would've made an excellent king," she leaned down and played with a piece of his hair.

"You mean I would've made an excellent boytoy," he quipped, shaking her hand away.

"I don't know what evil you see in me, Nikola, I am just trying to ensure the survival of my people the only way I know how," said Galidriel softly.

"Why are we still alive? You could've killed us easily while we were unconscious, why didn't you?" Nikola ignored her words, pushing for the answers to his questions instead of answering hers.

"I wanted to talk to you, tell you a piece of truth before I send you away for good," she said sharply.

"What truth?" he scoffed.

"I built this world for a dying nation, imploding in on itself, I had spent my entire life working on it, setting all the parameters of the virtual world, so specific, to the last detail to ensure a smooth transition for my people. It was perfect. They would wake up in their home and live out the rest of their days in relative peace, free from warring nations and attacks, no more of our family and friends being killed off. It was to save them, but something went wrong in the transfer, everything began to glitch there was only one way to fix it, and I had to do it, people were beginning to disappear, so I did what I could for their survival. Unfortunately, to stabilize this world I had to cipher power from the cells I had created to simulate the birth of sons in our new world. I realized that eventually we would die off if we couldn't produce sons for our daughters to marry. I reset the program to search all over the galaxy for men of like qualities. I had meant in personality, but the program read it as physical and began sending us doubles. It wasn't until you two came that this world has began to crack, and I have to maintain this world all by myself. Can you blame me for wanting a small amount of company for all the work I have done for my people? Am I evil for wanting my people to survive?"

Nikola looked at her inquisitively.

"So this whole world has been nothing but one big fluke?" he looked into her eyes. "Does anyone else understand what has happened to them?"

Galidriel shook her head.

"They've all forgotten, part of those glitches I mentioned before," she said honestly.

Nikola turned to Parrish.

"Nikola? You can't be buying this, don't sympathize with her," Parrish growled.

"I'm not. She's a failed computer program whose been designed to keep things running at all costs, her creator died in this world a long time ago, she only sees shadows of her true purpose," Nikola looked back at Galidriel. "Now you're in control, the only way you could possibly keep this place running without any problems...for survival. You were programmed to maintain order, and keep her people populated, rather vague instructions weren't they, so you filled in the gaps the only way you knew how. Sex and control. You controlled the women, so you controlled the world. Then we came along and began screwing things up and you lost control over the women, over Ailenna...over Lilia. You had to regain control, change parameters. You're attracted to me because of my electro-magnetism, you tried to control me, hoping my power would help maintain this world, help fix your problems, but what you didn't count on was him," Nikola pointed to Parrish.

"Me?" Parrish looked at his double incredulously.

"You underestimiated how determined he could be, and now your only solution is to destroy us for the betterment of your people," Nikola smiled widely, he had cracked the code, solved the puzzle.

"You are very intelligent, Mr. Tesla," Galidriel glared at Nikola. "Now, I'm afraid you have to be terminated."

"Wait! Why? We want to leave, just send us away and we will leave you in peace," Nikola said calmly.

"You know too much," she stood up and began fiddling with controls. "You are a liability to this world."

"How? We can't reach you from out there, send us back in our bodies, we'll send your devices to a safe place and we'll leave you there to live out your lives," Parrish jumped in to help Nikola's defense.

"We understand you want to survive, so do we," added Nikola.

Galidriel paused and considered their request.

"How can I trust you won't just destroy us as soon as we send you back?" she asked them sternly.

"Because you have my word," said Nikola just as sternly.

Galidriel paused again.

"I will consider it," she said, turning on her heel and walking out.

"What was that?" Parrish asked incredulously. "Did we just free ourselves?"

"Honesty's the best policy," Nikola shrugged.

"How'd you figure out the whole Galidriel avatar conspiracy?" Parrish looked at his double with a new found interest in his abilities.

"Oh, that...I bluffed, I just happened to be right," Nikola smirked.

"Of course you did," sighed Parrish.

Parrish let out a laugh.

"What?" Nikola looked at his double as if he had just snapped.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I fought, broke out of jail, lied, cheated, and held a whole room of people hostage to try and gain our freedom...and you bluffed, it's just ironic," he let out another laugh. "Really goes to show that I should just stick to plants."

Nikola looked at his double sympathetically, realizing the laugh wasn't because it was amusing, it was because the man's confidence in everything was shattering, all the work he had done to try and save his friends led to a heap of nothing, at least in his mind.

"Parrish, you don't think that you didn't do all that for nothing do you?" asked Nikola softly.

"What am I supposed to think? I'm not a soldier, I'm barely a scientist! I can barely fire a gun at a sleeping target, let alone a little metallic wand. I can't even save myself from a virtual reality that's disintegrating around the seams. What hope do I have? All I have is plants, a big heap of shrubbery," Parrish looked away so that the fellow scientist couldn't see the moisture brimming under his eyes.

"You're right. You're not a soldier, you're a botanist. A botanist with no special training in fighting, or shooting, yet you managed to break out of jail, make an ally from the other side, trick a brainwashed man, hold an entire kingdom hostage, and beat a vampire in a fist fight. You're tougher than you think Parrish," Nikola said earnestly.

Parrish let out a small laugh, a real laugh.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you give a compliment," Parrish laughed again.

"Well, you earned it. You went from being a completely useless nerd, to a half-decent action hero in less than two days, it's an impressive feat," said Nikola.

"You really think so?" asked Parrish.

"Do you want me to give you a gold star to prove it?" Nikola smirked.

"No, I'll take your word for it," Parrish grinned back.

He looked down at his restraints.

"Now would be a good time for those vampire claws," Parrish muttered half-heartedly. Meaning it as a joke.

Nikola's eyes widened.

"That's it!" he cried. "Parrish you're a genius!"

"Ok, I get it, you can stop telling me things to make me feel better," Parrish rolled his eyes.

"No! What you said about my claws? How could I be so blind?" Nikola grinned widely. "Ha ha! We don't have to wait for freedom. The truth will set you free!"

"I don't think this is what that particular phrase means," it was Parrish's turn to look at his double as if he had snapped.

"And the truth is that I am a vampire with electro-magnetic powers," he continued without paying much attention to Parrish's skepticism.

"And?"

"And when you are in an electrical device with the ability to manipulate electro-waves?"

"You can cause the device to explode?" Parrish said lamely.

"No! Well, yes, but if you're really, really good, and I am really good, you can do this," in an instant the restraint released, freeing the two of them. "How did I not think of this before?"

"Um, well, you were brainwashed," shrugged Parrish as he stood up and away from the cot.

"Yes, that may have hampered some of my advanced thinking, but that's why I have you!" Nikola smirked and slapped Parrish on the back in a comradery-like fashion.

"To state the obvious?" Parrish asked apprehensively.

"Yes, and you do it brilliantly!" Nikola exclaimed emphatically, grabbing his double's head firmly and kissing his cheek in his excitement causing Parrish to yelp in surprise.

"Freedom is ours, plantboy!" Nikola shoved him towards the door. It opened automatically in front of them.

"What am I your sidekick?" Parrish grumbled indignantly.

"Yes! The Vamp and the Botanist! Stopping the reign of corrupt computer programming across the galaxy!" Nikola teased, walking down the hall with his usual strut.

"Oh yes, Vampman and Plantboy, coming to a virtual theatre near you," Parrish muttered sarcastically as he followed behind the ecstatic scientist.

**_~~~~Daedalus~~~~_**

Helen rubbed her tired eyes.

She had lost track of time, or how long she'd been awake, or evee when her last meal had been. Ever since the crack had formed she had kept a watchful eye on the device. Sam had left to find some more coffee, while McKay snoozed beside her, face down on the desk, snoring lightly.

She didn't know why she couldn't just do the same but a part of her knew that she wouldn't sleep until Nikola was back under her scrutiny. She hated the thought of losing him. To be honest she enjoyed his presence at the Sanctuary, he kept her alert, yet oddly relaxed. They were starting to have regular lunch dates in her office on his assistance that the Paris Hilton look wouldn't suit her, she was beginning to enjoy the hour and half breaks. He would come in with whatever wine he had chosen, and sometimes he come in with sandwichs, the crust's cut off, they way he knew she secretly preferred them. Other times he would come in with his own experiments from the kitchen. He didn't like to admit it to many people but he loved to cook and he was actually quite good at it. They would eat and talk, sometimes about work, sometimes about other things, a lot of the time the ended up talking about moments in their life, liek Oxford, or the Egypt Expedition.

Without Nikola, she may never eat lunch again.

Helen laughed slightly at the thought, she knew it was an exaggeration, if Nikola left then someone would come in and fill his place to make sure she ate something, but if he was gone she knew for an hour and a half each day she would feel something missing.

Helen shook her head. It was ridiculous to think like that. There was always hope with Nikola Tesla.

"Excuse me...Dr. Magnus," a young voice stirred Helen from her thoughts.

She turned around to see Dr. Haley Kiang by the door.

"Dr. Kiang, what can I do for you?" she smiled softly at the young woman.

"Haley," said the woman, returning the smile.

"Hayley. Come in," Helen said warmly.

"Thank you," Hayley walked further into the room, noting the sleeping McKay still sound asleep beside Helen. "I just wanted apoligize for my outburst...earlier...that was foolish."

"Nonsense. I completely understand, it's hard to hear when your told someone you care for may not come back, even worse to overhear it," Helen shook her head compassionately. "We're doing the best we can, I assure you...there just isn't a whole lot we can do at the moment."

Hayley nodded.

"I know...I've just been acting like a crazy woman ever since they switched places, and I just want you to know that I appreciate what you're doing for him," she said the last word with aa hint of shyness.

"I'm doing it for the both of them," corrected Helen.

"I know, but, well, you know," Hayley looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"I do," Helen smiled and put a comforting hand on Hayley's arm. "Nikola drives me crazy on a regular basis but not as much as he does when he puts himself in danger."

"You and him are close?" asked Hayley.

"Some would say he is my best friend, others would say we've just known each other for too long," Helen said cryptically.

"What do you say?" asked Hayley.

"He's...he's my best friend," Helen admitted with a small smile.

"I think he says the same thing," Hayley smiled as well.

"He probably does, he's really just a sweetie once you get past all the arrogance and obnoxious narcissism," joked Helen.

Hayley laughed lightly.

"I won't let either of them go without a fight, don't you worry about it," Helen said with a renewed determination.

"I believe you," Hayley nodded. "I'll let you get back to work now, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Thank you," smiled Helen.

Hayley turned and left quietly, so as to not wake McKay who continued to snore.

Helen turned to her colleague with a slight smile.

"Oh, McKay. What am I going to do about all this?" she patted his head slightly.

**_~~~~Elsewhere~~~~_**

Nikola turned the corner of the castle and smirked.

"We're here! Told you I'd find it," he looked back to Parrish.

"It's amazing that we haven't run into any resistance," Parrish commented.

"That's because I rendered the whole kingdom frozen," smirked Nikola. "Everyone's on pause."

"That's handy," shrugged Parrish.

"I love being in control!" Nikola cried dramatically.

He got to the door and took all of three seconds to open it.

"Oh techno world, open your secrets to me," he muttered in sing-song.

They entered into the ransfer room, as Nikola called it. The stone, as it had been dubbed, was nothing more than a transmatter beam, and he strutted confideantly past the frozen guards to the controls, to stand right next to a frozen Galidriel.

"Weren't expecting this one were you, Gally," he pushed her gently to the side. "All pasengers prepared to board our one way flight to the real world, please have your boarding passes ready for inspection, keep your trays in the upright and locked position and all arms and feet inside the vehicle at all times, we are ready for lift off," muttered Nikola as he started working at the controls.

"You realize that what you just said are in reference to three very different types of vehicles?" asked Parrish.

"Yes, I do," Nikola said nonchalantly.

"Just checking," Parrish shrugged.

In a matter of seconds the stone came whirring to life.

"We're going home, Parrish, this time nothing can stop us," Nikola exclaimed with enthusiasm as he continued to press buttons on the console.

Parrish looked over to his right and froze.

It was Lilia, frozen in her last position.

His heart sank to his shoes. She looked so sad, so lost.

He moved towards her.

"How can we leave her here?" Parrish gulped, cupping her cheek, she felt cold.

Nikola looked up from his work and stiffened seeing Parrish looking at the young woman.

"Parrish, she's not real. She never existed, she never has!"

"That's not true! She was real in here! She was a real person, with real feelings, real affections! She is not a robot or faulty computer programming! She was a person, trapped inside a virtual world!" Parrish, brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"She was a convincing simulation, yes, but we can't change that, let her go Parrish, you fell in love with a ghost!"

"I don't believe that!" Parrish cried angrily.

"What's there to believe?" Nikola asked incredulously.

"Call it a spiritual belief," Parrish leaned towards the frozen girl and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "It's not fair," he whispered to her. "I have learned so much from you, it's not fair that you are stuck here while I leave, if it were up to me I'd find a way to take you to my world, all the beautiful flowers I could show you...it's not fair, it's just not fair. I won't let you be left here in vain, I'll take you with me, like I promised. It just won't be physically."

He stepped away from her and turned to Nikola.

"Are you finished with that thing yet?" he asked.

A green light formed inside the centre of the storm.

"Yep," Nikola grinned with success. "Time to click your heels and chant "There's no place like home" Dorothy," Nikola stepped off the control platform and up to Parrish.

"Oh yah, like the whole world has never heard a Wizard of Oz reference to save their lives," Parrish rolled his eyes.

"You're grumpy when you travel," teased Nikola.

"Let's just go," sighed Parrish.

"Agreed."

"Not so fast!" cried a voice from behind them.

They spun towards it, but not fast enough as Nikola was socked in the eye and kicked to the ground.

Galidriel had broken free from her frozen prison and stood before them fuming furiously.

"I will not let you leave!" she snarled.

"What can I say? Should've killed us when you had the chance," without second thought Parrish punched Galidriel as hard as he could.

Nikola pushed himself off the floor.

"Hey, Plantboy's got a good right hook," he smirked.

Galidriel recovered quickly and ran to the control booth.

Nikola sprung into action, using his powers to freeze her feet to stop her. She gasped angrily.

"Can't let you do that, Gally, I have dinner plans," Nikola grabbed Parrish by his lapel and pushed him towards the green light.

A blast halted their progress, hitting Nikola in the back of the leg, not enough to knock him out, but enough to send him toppling to the ground.

Parrish only had enough time to duck the next blast, trying to drag Nikola to the green light on his hands and knees.

Galidriel broke from her second hold and marched up to them, pointing the wand at them.

"You belong to me now! My kingdom will reign forever! With you two at my side this world will survive into eternity!" she yelled triumphantly.

Parrish was genuinely scared by her crazy eyes.

"I will have power! I will have control! I WILL HAVE YO-" in a blink she collapsed. A single blast to her back.

Parrish blinked, not beleiving his eyes, looking up to see Lilia holding the metal wand.

"Go," she ordered. "It won't stay open for very long."

"What about you?" Parrish asked, standing up.

"I'll be fine, David," she smiled knowingly. In an instant he knew she had heard every word he had said. "Just go, there isn't much time."

Parrish nodded, hauling Nikola to his feet and dragging him to the halo of green light, Nikola hung on to him for dear life as his legs weren't working properly at the moment.

Parrish chanced one last look at Lilia, waving a goodbye to her.

She blew him a kiss, mouthing something he couldn't quite read. Suddenly he was enveloped by a brilliant green light, and Lilia was lost behind the curtain of light.

_**~~~~Daedalus~~~~**_

Magnus felt herself nodding off slightly. Had she dozed off already? What time was it?"

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly by the device on the table suddenly whirring to life, almost violently. It was shaking and rattling, causing the table to jitter.

Magnus moved to McKay and woke him harshly from his slumber.

"McKay!" she cried, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh-wha?" he grumbled awake, then noticed the device. "Holy cow, is it?"

"I don't know, but I think we should leave," she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him out of the room hurriedly, sealing the lab behind them.

"Wait, I left my tablet," he muttered.

"Too late, we can't go back in there, I don't mind picking up pieces of the device off the floor, but picking up pieces of you is something I'd like to avoid."

McKay nodded.

Carter came running down the hall.

"What is that noise?" she yelled over the loud whirring.

"The device just started up and began going berserk," McKay answered.

"We've sealed the lab, hopefully it will contain the explosion," added Magnus.

"How do we know it's going to explode?" asked Carter.

"It's either that or it's giving birth," shrugged McKay.

The noise picked up volume and Kate and Hayley arrived on scene clutching their ears.

"What's happening?" cried Kate.

"The device might be exploding," answered Helen cryptically.

"What?" cried Hayley. "You have to stop it!"

"We can't, it's too dangerous!" said Helen, trying best not to display the fear she felt in this moment.

The noise got louder, and the group dropped to their knees trying with all heir might to muffle the ear shattering sound.

"Make it stop!" cried McKay.

Helen's eyes screwed shut out of pain.

Then suddenly silence.

No explosion, no strange noise, no anything. Just silence.

She checked to make sure she hadn't gone deaf.

She hadn't, judging by the looks of all the others, their faces most likely mirroring her own.

"What happened?" asked Hayley.

"Nothing," said Carter.

"Maybe it crapped out before it could explode," suggested Kate.

"Or it's delayed," added McKay.

Helen bit her lip, willing to risk it.

She stood up quickly heading to the door.

"Magnus no!" cried Carter and McKay. "It could still go off!"

Helen unsealed the door and it opened slowly.

She froze at the sight.

There they were, just like they had been before, not a hair shifted out of place. Still wearing the clothes they had been wearing before.

Helen saw Nikola and her heart swelled with relief.

"Nikola?" she asked, taking a hesitant step towards them.

He blinked a little dazedly then smiled kind of goofily.

"Helen?" he asked.

"Yes," she took another step.

"David!" Hayley cried, moving up to Parrish.

"Are you two alright?" asked Magnus.

Nikola blinked again.

"Helen," he said her name seriously.

"What is it Nikola?" she took aother step forward.

"White wine removes stains from zebras."

"What?" Helen quirked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled goofily again before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he collapsed unconsciously, right into her arms.

Parrish let out a laugh before doing the same.

"Page Keller, get these two to the infirmary, stat!" Carter ordered McKay.

"On it," he nodded before fishing his earwig out of his pocket and sticking it in his ear. "Infirmary, this is McKay, we need two gurney to Science Lab A, quickly."

Magnus gently lowered Nikola to the floor, checking his pulse. It was strong and steady. She let out a relieved sigh.

"I think they'll be fine after some rest," she looked over at Parrish. "Then we can get some answers."

All of them nodded in agreement before eyeing the device on the table. It was completely cracked in two.

"Seems like they got out just in time," said Sam.

"Yes, just in time," Helen looked down at Nikola, who, though unconscious, was alive and safely secured in her arms, just at it should be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Helen sat at the side of the infirmary bed holding her old friend. Him and his double had been unconscious for almost a week now, showing normal brain function, eveything was normal actually, physically anyways. Hayley and Kate sat with Parrish, keeping him company, talking to him like he was in a coma and could hear them. Magnus however, kept her hand entwined with Nikola's, never leaving his side.

They had reached earth and were in the infirmary of Stargate Command. Had been for the last few hours. Will, Henry and Big Guy had come in sporadically offering to let her rest and keep watch but each time she refused them, wanting to be the first then he saw when he woke up.

Remarkably, she had the presence of mind to eat, and sometimes rest, still keeping her hand within his in case he would wake and she would feel him squeezing her hand.

Carter and McKay had taken the now broken device to the lab, poking and proding it for answers, and she had been visited once by a Dr. Daniel Jackson, who at first glance reminded her of her friend Jimmy. They had chatted for awhile, she immediately recognizing the archaeologist in him, and sharing anecdotes about the time she had worked on an expedition with his grandfather.

Once he had left it was back to Tesla. Waiting in anticipation for his eyes to flutter, or for his body to stir, any sign that he was still alive in there.

She let out a long sigh. Talking to him couldn't hurt, right?

She clutched his hand in hers and looked at his sleeping face.

"I was worried about you...so worried," she felt a small blush on her cheeks, this was hard to admit to him even when he was unconscious. "It was the same feeling I got when you had gotten yourself de-vamped. You and I, we're going to be the last two standing. Nigel is...and then James...and John...I just wanted someone to live out eternity with me, I still do. You said it yourself, never underestimate the determination of a woman, I revamped you, not only to save you because you're my friend, but so that you would remain, with me, like always. So one thing in this world would stay the same, my constant."

She squeezed his hand again.

"You trapped in that device had brought it all back. I felt that fear again. My constant slipping through my fingers once again. But here you are, supposedly alive, still my constant, the thing keeping me glued to this planet. Now, all you have to do is wake up, then nothing has to change. Or maybe..." she hesitated in saying what she was thinking, and changed her mind. "Maybe we could have lunch sometime...as friends...like before, you know."

She rolled her eyes. He was unconscious for pete's sake, why was she acting like any moment he was going to wake up and say something lewd that would ruin the moment. She laughed slightly. It would be just like him to give her that cheeky grin, leer at her, and tease her for missing him. It's not like he hasn't done it before. The man makes it damn near impossible for her to feel anything, because if he points it out she has to deny it or he'd be insufferable.

She shook her head again. Why was everything between them an one-upmanship?

She looked down at their entwined hands. If he woke up with her hand in his he'd probably come to some kind of drastic conclusion. She dropped is hand as if it were on fire. Then growled at herself. This was ridiculous, if she wanted to hold her best friend's hand it was in her damn right to do so despite the teasing he'd give her upon awakening.

She snatched his hand back and held it firmly and steadfastly.

"Why do you always have to make these things so difficult?" she muttered to him, as if this were one of his mind games.

He stayed unconscious.

"We were having a nice moment and you had to ruin it, didn't you? You can never let anything go, can you? Ass," she scoffed, resting the back of his hand against her cheek absentmindedly. "Once you wake up, don't even think about gloating, I'll make them fire up the stargate and push you into the whoosh."

Nikola remained silent.

"Of course, you haven't been debriefed on th Stargate program, so you have no idea what that is, so it's hardly a threat, but I can still shoot you..." she blinked as realization dawned on her. "Bloody hell, I'm having an argument with an unconscious man."

She looked at him again and offered a soft, gentle smile, taking his hand from her cheek and kissing the top of it lightly.

"Nikola Tesla, you drive me crazy," she teased lightly. "I miss you, wake up, please."

She leaned back in her chair, still holding his hand, waiting for him to flutter back into consciousness.

**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**

Nikola blinked in confusion.

"Where am I?" his eyes roamed in big wide circles to look over every inch of space in this strange location.

He was sure that he had...

"Tesla!" came a cry behind him and he turned to it.

"Parrish! Is that you?" he called back.

"Yah! I'm stuck!" he called back.

"In what?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, some kind of vine, I think," he responded.

"I'll be right there," Nikola chanced one more look at his surroundings before heading in the direction of Parrish's voice.

Once he approached his double he saw exactly what had happened to him. He had a vine tightly wound around his leg, keeping him pinned against the ground.

"Parrish, what'd you do?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with strange things?"

"I wasn't doing anything, I woke up this way," Parrish cried indignantly. "Hell, I didn't even think you could provoke vines!"

"Apparently you had something it wanted," teased Nikola as he extended a claw and cut away the offending greenery.

Parrish scrambled away once he was free.

"Where are we?" he asked, wiping the dust off his clothes. "Are we still in-?"

"I don't know, we were supposed to have gone back to the surface, back to our normal lives, our normal bodies."

The two of them looked down at themselves.

Parrish still wore the slightly torn, light blue garments he was given in the vrtual world, and Nikola still wore his wedding garments, complete with cape and boots.

"Maybe we didn't leave, maybe the world itselt shifted," suggested Nikola.

"You mean, Galidriel could still be out there?" asked Parrish in horror.

Nikola shook his head.

"No, Lilia took her down, right before we left, remember?"

"How do I know we weren't tricked to think that? What if Galidriel changed the parameters of the world? What if we're being hunted?" Parrish was beginning to panic again.

"I don't know, let's just, not go down that road until we have to," Nikola grabbed his double by the lapel and pulled him along, to further explore this new place.

It was a picturesque forest. A mystical sheet of fog rolled above their heads, blocking their view of the sky, the sounds of tropical birds and other creatures around them, and a waterfall in the distance. This wasn't exactly his idea of a hunting ground, more like an oasis, but an oasis from what he didn't know. He decided to head towards the waterfall.

Parrish admired the place. He saw flowers and plants, unlike anything he'd ever seen, if this were a new planet he'd have examined each one with gusto, taking leaf and sap samples of everything. His eyes nearly bulged at the beauty of this place, he'd hate to think of the looming doom that possibly surrounded them.

"What is this place?" he said out of awe.

"I don't know, but I hear a waterfall, maybe there the air is clear enough so we can see the sky, see what kind of place this is, maybe even find a cliff to see how big it is," Nikola said, still pulling his double along.

"Good idea," Parrish nodded.

The waterfall wasn't as far of a distance as they had thought it was and before too long they had arrived at it's banks, a crystalline pool at it's bottom.

"This is weird," Nikola kneeled down to gently dip his fingers in the clear blue water. "Everything here is so surreal, like some kind of dream."

"Huh?" Parrish looked down at Nikola.

"Like we're here, yet we're not," Nikola clarified.

"What do you mean?" Parrish was still confused.

"I mean I don't think we are in the device anymore, we're someplace else," Nikola stood up, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Like, in the real world?" asked Parrish.

"I've travelled all around the world, I have never seen a place like this," Nikola shook his head.

"Who says it's any world we know," shrugged Parrish.

"What?" Nikola looked at his double incredulously.

"You're really not cluing into this are you?" Parrish smiled, a little smug that he had an edge on the universe that the aged scientist did not.

"What are you talking about?" Nikola asked sharply.

"Nothing," Parrish shook his head. If he wasn't debriefed then obviously the SGC was trying to keep him as out of the loop as possible.

"Could this be a dream? Some kind of shared consciousness kind of thing? Or am I crazy again?...Helen...you there?" Nikola looked all around them.

"Helen?"

"Yes, if I'm crazy she'll make an appearance, she always does...Helen! Well, am I crazy or what?" Nikola barked to the empty silence.

"If you're crazy then why am I here?" asked Parrish.

"To trick me! Oh you would, to make me think that I am still trapped when really everything's fine! Alright Nikki, up and at 'em! Upsy-daisy! Get up! Wake up! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he smacked his hand across his cheek hard enough to knock himself to the ground. "Owww."

Parrish tried not to snicker.

Nikola scrambled back to his feet.

"Well, there goes the crazy theory," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that was a confirmation of jsut ow crazy you are," smirked Parrish.

"Cheeky," Nikola smiled sardonically at his double. "I don't see you coming up with any alternate theories."

"Well, we're either still in the device or unconscious," shrugged Parrish.

"Right, and since this is nothing like being in the device we must be in some kind of dream," added Nikola.

"Yah, but whose dream?" asked Parrish.

"Good question...I don't think it's me," he pointed to himself.

"Why not?" asked Parrish.

"Do you see Helen?" he said like it was obvious.

"Is that all you think about?" asked Parrish.

"I don't always think about her she's just always there!" Nikola cried indignantly.

"Maybe I'm not the only one in love with a ghost," Parrish crossed his arms.

"She's not a ghost, she's...just there!"

"Well I-"

A soft giggle stopped the argument in it's tracks just as abruptly as it had started and they spun to the source of the noise.

Behind them stood Lilia, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"Lilia," Parrish melted, suddenly ignoring his double.

"You guys are too funny," she giggled again.

"Lilia, what are you...where are we?" asked Parrish.

"You said you would bring me with you, so I came," she sighed with a smile. "I can't stay long, the connection between your brains would be too hard to hold together, but I thought at least I could say goodbye, and thank you."

Nikola stepped up to her, standing next to Parrish.

"I'm sorry, Lilia, it was my idea not to tell you the truth, but for all you've done for us I would've gladly brought you if it was possible," Nikola said earnestly.

"I know...and thank you," she took Nikola's hands gently in hers. "I believe your friends eagerly await your return, I won't take too long."

She leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. A brief chaste kiss.

"That's for stopping Galidriel," she released his hands and moved to Parrish. "I'm going to miss you, David."

"Lilia, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," she grasped his cheek then pulled him down for a kiss, more passionate then the kiss she had given to Nikola. "You made this place for me, I shall live very peacefully here, lots of flowers to take care of."

"What do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

"Oh, I'm not dead, I'm here, isn't it nice?" sh smiled widely. "I would've never found this place without you two, so thank you."

Parrish smiled.

"I'm glad," he squeezed her hand and stepped back.

"Well, I should let you get back now, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she hugged the two of them. "My vampire and my botanist. So alike yet so different."

She released them.

"I'm sure more adventurures await you where you're going," she waved and suddenly her and her whole world began to fade away, leaving the two encompassed in darkness.

_**~~~~Infirmary~~~~**_

Nikola's eyes opened slowly to the blinding white lights, causing him to wince slightly.

He attempted to bring his hands up to rub his face but found one of them was weighted down by something. He felt around whatever it was. It felt like a hand. Was someone holding his hand?

He cracked his eyes open wider, turning his head in the direction of the hand and was met with a head of brown locks.

Nikola grinned slightly and reached his hand over to brush the hair from her face. The action caused her to stir, and she awoke with a light mumble, then a gasp as she looked over and their eyes met.

"Hey," she smiled with relief, scooching closer to him.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long...how long have you been sitting there?" he retaliated.

"Not long," she shrugged.

"Long enough to fall asleep," he grinned wider at her denial.

"I was tired, I have been working with the others to try and save you, you know," she rolled her eyes.

"Helen, it warms my heart that you lost sleep over me," he brought a hand to his heart and smirked teasingly.

"You were out a long time, Nikola," she tried to avoiding giving him a straight answer.

"You can say it, you missed me," Nikola teased some more.

"I was actually worried more about Parrish," Helen teased back. "Being stuck with you, the man ought to get a medal."

"I swear, I was not the bad one this time," Nikola raised his hand defensively, realizing their hands were still entwined.

"Really?" Helen scoffed disbelievingly.

"Really, these people would have made your beautiful brown locks turn white, and kicked your victorian sensibilities into high gear," he sighed.

"What happened to you two?" asked Helen.

"Um, we got kidnapped, assaulted, drugged, brainwashed, Parrish got a girlfriend, and I almost got married. Get a good Chardonnay and I'll tell you all about it," Nikola smirked.

"I'll wait for the debriefing," she laughed, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Magnus...Parrish is awa-" Kate burst in and stopped dead in her tracks seeing her boss and the vampire holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I know, Kate, thank you," she turned to her colleague. "I was just about to go get this one something to eat."

"Were you?" Nikola grinned

"I was, you must be famished, besides, you owe me a lunch break," she pointed a finger at him as she released his hand and stood up and he raised his hand defensively.

"No arguments there,"Nikola shook his head, moving to to sit up more fully.

Helen smirked and left, leaving Kate and Nikola alone together.

"How is ole Plantboy anyway?" asked Nikola.

"Parrish is fine, Hayley is keeping him company," Kate answered.

"Of course she is," Nikola smirked.

"I should go...get him somethign to eat," Kate pointed to the door.

"Of course," Nikola nodded his head, watching his colleague shuffle towards the doors.

"I'll et you get some rest," she continued awkwardly.

"Thank you," Nikola kept watching.

"Right, well, bye," she turned to leave then stopped. "Tesla?"

"Yes," he looked in her direction.

"Its, uh, good...to have you back," she said as sincerely as she could before scurrying out.

Nikola smirked and then let out a short laugh.

"She likes me."

_**~~~~Later~~~~**_

"Finally, going home," sighed Will as the group made it towards the lift. They had come out of their last debriefing and were finally going to back to the Sanctuary.

Will and Henry were beginning to miss the hustle and bustle of Sanctuary life after the few weeks of sitting and waiting.

Behind them was Helen and Nikola, walking close together.

"Where are we?" he looked around.

"Cheyenne Mountain," answered Helen.

"As in NORAD?" he asked.

"Sure," she said dismissively.

"No, I've dealt with NORAD before, they practically stalked me in the 40's, this isn't NORAD," he pointed all over the place.

"It's a new faction of NORAD," she said nonchalantly.

"Wait, how did we get here?" he asked again.

"We flew," she shrugged simply.

"How did we fly from the middle of the ocean to Cheyenne Mountain?" he looked at her.

"You were unconscious for a week Nikola, you missed some steps," she sighed, hoping that would shush him.

"Fine," he crossed his arms and pouted.

Behind them was Kate and Parrish.

"So you're heading back to Atlantis now?" asked Kate.

"Yep, this time we're taking the short route, I've been away from my work for enough time that they have allowed me to go back with the new troops," said Parrish.

"You must be eager to get back," she smirked.

"Yah, after this adventure, work will actually feel pretty tame, it's going to be nice," Parrish nodded his head.

"I bet," Kate smiled. "I'm just glad you guys managed to get back in one piece."

Parrish smirked.

"We had some help," he looked down at his hands.

"Yah, you talked about her...Lilia," Kate watched him carefully.

"Yah," he nodded his head and looked back at her.

"I'm going to miss you," Kate said sweetly. "Only a little bit."

"I'm sure Nikola will keep you busy," Parrish teased.

Kate laughed.

"Here," she handed him a slip of paper. "Keep in touch every once in a while."

Parrish took the slip of paper.

"You've got it," he tucked it into his jacket pocket.

They all reached the elevator.

Nikola turned to his double and extended his hand.

"Well, seems like this is the end of the road," Parrish took Nikola's hand and shook it.

"Yes, it has been...interesting," Parrish released his double's hands.

"Guess I'll go back to my work and you'll go back to your...plants," Nikola made a slight disgusted face.

Parrish laughed.

"It has it's upsides," Parrish smirked, knowing he was still kept in the dark about his visit to another galaxy.

"Well, good luck in your endeavors," Nikola said with a slight wink before turning to Helen. "Shall we go?"

Helen was about to answer before she was interrupted.

"Oh good, I'm glad I caught you before you left," Sam came up to the group, Nikola's eyes widened immediately.

"Oh my," he looked her up and down, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Nikola, would you kindly stick your tongue back in your mouth before you drool all over the floor," Helen teased, lifting his gaping jaw with finger to shut it closed.

"I'm not leering...just amazed," he muttered back to her.

"Ah, you must be the famed Tesla," said Sam, extending a hand to him.

"Charmed," he took her hand and shook, leaning over to Helen. "You know, if her hair was only a bit longer she would look exaclty how you did when you-"

Helen jutted her elbow into his side to shut him up.

Sam watched the interaction with a bemused smile.

"Helen, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need my help you can always call," Sam offered her a genuine smile.

"Likewise," Helen returned the offer.

"Oh, and McKay says toodles," added Sam.

"Did he really use that term?" interjected Nikola.

"Sadly, yes," Carter smirked.

Nikola rolled his eyes.

"Well Parrish, we better get you to the Gate, Woolsey is expecting you," Sam tapped Parrish on the shoulder and he nodded.

"I'm ready, it's not like I packed anything," he shrugged.

"What is this infernal gate everyone keeps talking about?" Nikola fumed.

Helen sighed and Carter gave her a look.

"He has been given clearance," she said to Helen.

"Alright," she crossed her arms.

"What? Clearance for what?" Nikola looked back and forth at the doubles.

"The Stargate is an interstellar portal built by a race of Ancient beings all over the galaxy as a means for travelling great distances in a short amount of time. As of 2004, we discovered another network in a neighboring galaxy called Pegasus and have made an off-world base in the Ancients home city of Atlantis. That is where Parrish and McKay work, have been for the last 6 or 7 years," same said in record time.

Nikola's face dropped.

"You're kidding right?" he looked at Parrish who grinned slightly and shook his head.

"You mean he...and they...another galaxy..." Nikola sputtered as Carter nodded.

"I'll explain it to you in the car, let's go," sighed Helen as the elevator doors opened.

"No wait, I-"

"Your clearance ends there, Nikola," Helen grabbed him by the ear and began tugging him towards the lift.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he cried.

"I tried to prevent this but you just had to ask questions," sighed Helen.

"I was in another galaxy the whole time?" he cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you'd try to commandeer the spaceship and take over the universe, let's go," she gestured to one of the team to press the buttons.

"No, no! No, no, no, no, no! Parrish, wait!" the doors began to close. "I can...and see...come on...at least let me see it! I mean...him and...they get to...No!"

"Bye Tesla!" Parrish waved.

"No, wait, I...I CAN LEARN TO LOVE PLANTS TOO!" Nikola cried as the doors shut on his face and he was blocked off from any more answers.

He faceplanted the doors and Helen sighed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Nikola...like any government would send you to outerspace," she teased.

He glared at her.

"I was...this close!" he held up his hands to show her how close he was.

"I know," she put her arm around him. "At least now you know."

He whimpered unintelligibly.

"Maybe you and David can skype...maybe he can give you a little space tour," teased Kate and he groaned.

"I hate you all."

The End.

_**~~~~Author's Notes~~~~**_

Yay! I am finally done this after...way too long! It's done! It's finito! I can move on! MAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy it. It has a bit of a whumpy ending, but seriously, couldn't end it any other way. And as for Parrish and his plethora of crushes...I leave it up to you. Does he remain attached to Lilia? Do he and Kate date long distance? Does Hayley admit her feeling? It's up to you!

If this were canon...and it can be if you want. It would fall in after Awakening...obviously...but before Carentan. Around Normandy was sitting...episode list wise. Nikola would break off from the group and do his own things may a week or two after this...that's how I see it in my mind...so maybe Kate and Parrish are just skype buddies *shrugs*

Are y'all excited the the next epi! I am :) Hoping for some more depressed Tesla kitteness :) Any bets that he will recite an Edgar Allen Poe poem and reminisce about the loss of his mustache?

Read and Review, and enjoy the holidays! Yay! Happy New Years Sanctuarians! New Years Resolution: GIVE ME SEASON 5! WHOO!


End file.
